Spirits of the West
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: AU: Ichigo and Uryuu get caught up in a range war on the American frontier and the wild west will never be the same. IchigoRukia, OrihimeUryuu: Story completed.
1. A Good Old Fashioned Hanging

Disclaimer: Not mine, Tite Kubo's.

A/N: I'm usually not a big fan of Alternate Universe stories, but having stumbled upon some really well written ones lately sort of inspired me to give this idea a go. My daddy loves Westerns, especially Silverado and as a result during my childhood I was forced to endure numerous viewings. This story is inspired by some of my favorites, Winchester '73, (Jimmy Stewart, always fabulous) Silverado, (Kevin Kline's character Paden had a great influence on Ichigo), and of course The Duke and Dean Martin in Rio Bravo. (If you don't know that The Duke is John Wayne then leave, now). So here it is the brain child of a Bleach fan and the romanticized American West. Scared, you should be.

Yet another annoying A/N: I forgot to add that I'm also a fan of HBO's Deadwood and so this story will contain violence, action, coarse language, and sexual situations. Read accordingly.

Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia, Uryuu/Orihime, and slight Chad/Karin

**Spirits of the West**

**By**

**Rogue Amazon Boo**

"_**The story that I want to tell you cannot be found in a book. They say that the history of the west was written from the saddle of a horse, but it's never been told from the heart of one. Not till now. I was born here, in this place that would come to be called the Old West. But, to my kind, the land was ageless. It had no beginning and no end, no boundary between earth and sky. Like the wind and the buffalo, we belonged here, we would always belong here. They say the mustang is the spirit of the West. Whether that west was won or lost in the end, you'll have to decide for yourself, but the story I want to tell you is true. I was there and I remember. I remember the sun, the sky, and the wind calling my name in a time when we ran free. I'll never forget the sound and the feeling of running together. The hoof beats were many, but our hearts were one."**_

_**Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - Spirit**_

Ichigo Kurosaki had always known he was going to die young but he sure as hell never thought it would be at the end of a noose. To add insult to injury the bastards who were about to make him swing where playing a quick hand of poker for his favorite hat.

They had already divided up his hand tooled saddle, his custom fitted boots, his leather duster, and his horse. He wasn't even going to think about his custom made Colt Peacemakers given to him by Samuel Colt himself.

He watched the ignorant asshole who had won his boots and swore that if he got out of this alive that bastard would be the first one he hunted down. The old log they had him balanced on shifted and he felt the rope around his neck bite deeper. It was taking all his concentration and balance to keep his toes in contact with the only thing keeping the noose lax.

His pitch black horse Zangetsu whinnied in protest and shuffled away from the trail scum trying to throw his hand tooled saddle on his back.

He hoped his horse broke the bastard's neck.

Fucking bandits and how the fuck did they get this close to Karakura? Where was that fucker Kenpachi when you needed him? Kenpachi Zaraki was the Sheriff and Ichigo already knew where the fuck he was but the situation called for a little bitching. He'd had some business in Dodge City and his useless deputy had taken over for him while he was gone.

What really pissed Ichigo off was the fact that he had let these smelly bastards get the drop on him. He blamed Ishida. If the noble fucker hadn't gone and gotten himself thrown in jail over a fucking whore he wouldn't have this problem.

Of course, Orihime wasn't your average whore and Ishida had this thing about men hitting women. He completely ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him he would have done the same damn thing and gunned the fucker down had he been there.

He didn't have time for this shit. He needed to get into Rukongai in two days or else the idiot Quincy was going to hang.

Hanging seemed to be a problem that was going around these days.

Asshole number one lost to asshole number two and he watched the greasy fucker claim his hat with a rotting grin.

"Luke I swear you play poker like a fucking dickless blind man. You're about as lucky too."

Luke threw his cards down in disgust. "Shuddup you cock sucking bastard."

"You're just sore cause you lost that fancy hat, now fork it over."

Luke, also known as, asshole number one threw Ichigo's silver banded black hat into asshole number two's face.

"Fuck you, Diamond."

Diamond grinned and Ichigo watched him smooth the lapels of the black leather duster with the red wool lining his sister Yuzu had made him and put his newly acquired hat on his head.

"You two worthless prick lickers stop fucking around and get the horses. The boss is coming."

Ichigo watched asshole number one and two turn to the third man still at camp, or asshole number three.

"Shit Jackson, he weren't s'pose to be back before sundown," Diamond mumbled. Jackson glared at his two subordinates.

"Well shit for brains he's back now." He turned to Ichigo and smirked. "Guess you're time is up Nancy-boy."

Ichigo scowled back and didn't say anything.

"Looks like the little pussy is speechless, huh Jackson."

Jackson scowled.

"Hey cocksucker I'm talkin' to you." He said and kicked the log. Ichigo adjusted his stance and managed to keep the log under him. His scowl deepened.

"Fucking chink."

He didn't bother to point out that he wasn't half Chinese he was half Japanese but this inbred asshole wouldn't have known the difference anyway. All oriental people or even half oriental people were Chinamen in their eyes.

Jackson turned away from him in disgust and greeted the rider who was just entering camp. This was the head asshole, Davis, and the one responsible for his current predicament. Strapped to Davis' back was Ichigo's most prized possession, his father Isshin's katana. The sheath pinched tight on the bandit's frame having been custom fitted to Ichigo's slimmer, more muscular body. His gaze dropped down to the distinctive belt and holsters where his second most prized possession, his beloved pearl handled pistols with the innovative swing loader, lay nestled. This fucker was already dead and he didn't even know it.

"You lazy bastards get saddled up or we're gonna miss the damn stage."

Luke and Diamond grumbled but they made sure to do so under their breath. Talking back to the boss was a good way to get a bullet between the eyes.

"What about slant eyes over there," Jackson said with a jerk of his thumb. Davis looked at Ichigo with all the interest a mountain lion gave an attacking prairie dog.

"Leave him. He won't last much longer."

Ichigo smirked.

"That's right cocksuckers, leave me here. It will make it easier for me to find you and kill you."

All four men laughed and a dangerous glint entered Davis' eye.

"I was gonna be generous and let you enjoy whatever moments of life you had left but now." He kicked the log out from under Ichigo and he felt the noose go taunt. "Swing fucker."

The four bandits dug their heels into the flanks of their horses and left him swinging. His face rapidly turning a shade of puce no human should ever turn.

All he could think as his bare feet dug for purchase was that this was all Ishida's fucking fault.

* * *

This was all Kurosaki's fucking fault Uryuu Ishida thought and pushed his glasses up higher on his aristocratic nose. He was suppose to meet up with him two days ago so they could head to Seireitei and broker the deal for the horses they had promised the Kuchiki Ranch. Their foreman Chad and their sisters Karin and Yuzu would be pissed when they found out what his bastard brother had let happen. 

Of all the families that could have been adopted him it had to be then one that had Ichigo in it he groused, disgusted. Karin and Yuzu he loved, but Ichigo was a pain in the ass when he met him at twelve and he was still a pain in the ass nine years later.

If the bastard hadn't been late then Uryuu wouldn't have been in the saloon winning at cards and he wouldn't have heard the commotion going on near the top of the stairs. He sure as hell wouldn't have seen that bastard Mayuri hit Miss Inoue hard enough to draw blood.

He then wouldn't have had to draw his custom bow and put an arrow through the soulless bastard's heart.

But Ichigo had been late and Uryuu had been forced to kill Mayuri. Not that he was complaining. Mayuri Kurotsachi had been a stain on society. He liked to pass himself off as some sort of genius and had brutally tortured a number of helpless people in his quest for knowledge.

If Uryuu had killed the bastard anywhere else they would have shook his hand and given him a medal, but this was Rukongai and unfortunately Mayuri was the valued underling of the man in charge, that corrupt bastard Sosuke Aizen. Everyone knew Aizen was as low as a rattlesnake and just as deadly. How he came to be mayor was a fucking mystery.

It was all Kurosaki's fault he groused again and rested his head against the stone walls of the jail cell he currently occupied. They had taken his bow, his throwing knives, and his moccasins into property when they had thrown him in here and his feet were cold.

"Hey Nancy-boy, you got yourself a visitor."

Uryuu lifted cool blue eyes and regarded the greasy deputy as he spat on the floor. Disgusting bastard, he thought and then his eyes wandered to the gray eyed beauty behind him. Orihime Inoue still sported a deep ugly bruise on the side of one smooth cheek and her lip was puffy and swollen. She was looking at the floor and avoiding his eyes. The deputy turned to the girl and leered at her chest.

"You got fifteen minutes." She nodded and the deputy left them alone.

"Miss Inoue," he said softly and she looked up surprised.

"I didn't think you knew my name," she whispered tentatively. He smiled gently at her.

"I make it a habit to know peoples names, especially when I travel through a town often." She bit her lip and looked away.

"I've seen you before, you usually play cards in the saloon and you never…" she blushed, "You never seem to want to be…entertained. So I didn't think…I didn't think you even noticed me…us."

Uryuu stared at the girl before him impassively. Not notice her? Orihime Inoue was beautiful. Her rich auburn hair and gray eyes made her unique. Her generous bosom made her popular, but it was her innate kindness in a profession that hardened most women that really caught his attention.

He would have had to be dead not to notice her and they hadn't hung him yet.

"No, I know who you are Miss Inoue. Now, how may I be of service?"

She flushed red. "You don't have to do that."

He blinked in surprise.

"Do what?"

She flushed even more.

"Address me as if I were a lady. I'm a whore Mr. Ishida, and whores don't get treated as if…" She trailed off.

He frowned and prompted her. "As if what, Miss Inoue." She met his gaze her eyes both defiant and shameful.

"As if they matter. Call me Orihime." He frowned and shook his head in the negative.

"It would not be proper for me to use your Christian name especially since you wish me to do so to shame you, Miss Inoue. As for you not mattering, well…that is just plain not true."

She was looking at him now as if he had grown another head and he couldn't help but smile. She answered with a small smile back.

"Mr. Ishida…I just wanted to…that is…I want to know why you did what you did. Most folks won't so much as speak kindly to a whore much less…do what you've done."

Uryuu tilted his head to the side and regarded her solemnly. She was looking at him but he could tell by the way her fingers shook that she was still nervous. He also understood the unasked question. She wanted to know exactly what he hoped to get out of saving her. In her world everything had a price and she wanted to make sure it wouldn't cost her the rest of her soul.

He answered her unspoken query with one of his own.

"Miss Inoue, why do you give money and food to the children on the streets?"

She started surprised and flushed again.

"Maybe I'm trying to atone for my sins," she mumbled. He smiled.

"So last month when you offered that cowboy from the Double E a free spin to keep him away from Sally it had nothing to do with the fact that Sally is thirteen, amazingly still chaste, and scared to death of the men who solicited your services?"

He didn't think she could turn any redder but he was wrong. Sally was one of the runaways that Rangiku employed to keep the saloon clean. She was a tiny thing and deathly afraid men in general. Orihime had seen that cornered look too many times to not know what it meant. She figured Sally use to be beat on by someone male, probably her pa, but she didn't talk about it. Rangiku's girls didn't pry. Privacy was something highly coveted and valued around the saloon. Usually too Rangiku would keep the men away from Sally but she had been away from the saloon during the incident Uryuu was referring to.

"How do…how could you know about that. You weren't even there."

He didn't so much as blink.

"I was there but on that particular day I didn't wish to be seen. I've been brought up to blend in and notice things. As for why I killed Mayuri…well, some men just need killing and he was one of them. Besides I can't abide men who prey on those weaker than themselves. He was a thoroughly loathsome blight on the human race. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Miss Inoue?"

Orihime was looking at Uryuu like she had never seen his like before. He continued to calmly meet her eyes.

"You're a strange sort of man, Mr. Ishida." He ginned.

"I believe I will take that as a compliment."

She graced him with another rare smile and looked as if she would have said something else had not the deputy interrupted.

"Time's up. If she ain't made your cock twitch yet you're fuckin' out of luck."

Ishida's midnight blue eyes that had regarded Orihime with such gentleness and patience went as hard as polished diamonds.

"You need to watch your mouth in front of the lady."

Orihime flinched and started to protest but the deputy ignored her. His face had gone molten and he glared at Uryuu with building anger.

"She's a fuckin' whore dick licker and I can talk however I damn well please."

Uryuu rose gracefully to his feet and walked towards the bars. The deputy was so close he could smell his rancid breath. He had been drinking and he stunk of old whiskey and sweat. In a movement so quick it seemed unnatural he grabbed the back of the deputy's head and slammed his face against the bars. The larger man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Orihime turned three shades of white and looked at the fallen man with wide eyes. She looked back up and met Uryuu's piercing gaze, her mouth moving but no sound escaping her lips.

"Goodbye, Miss Inoue," he said, respectful and dismissive all at once. She could only stare back at him as he sank back down into his meditative pose. The last thing he heard, beside the rustle of her petticoats as she left, was, "Perhaps you should start calling me, Orihime."

She didn't see the purely masculine smile that twisted his lips or hear him whisper her name like a prayer.

Now if only Kurosaki would get his ass in gear and get him out of this hell hole it promised to turn into a very good day.


	2. Showdown

**A/N: I had a reviewer ask a question as to why I made Ichigo part Japanese. Well one this is AU and I'm playing and two here is a bit of history. In the mid 1600's Japan closed its borders to Europeans believing that traders and Christian missionaries were the vanguard for an invasion force. **

**Chinese immigrants started arriving in the United States as soon as 1849 and many of them found their way west working on the railroads. There was little to no Japanese immigration at this time.**

**The American movement to settle the frontier began in 1865 after the conclusion of the Civil War and reached it's height in the later half of the century. In 1853 Japan's seclusion ended. The Japanese started immigrating to the United States after the borders were open but the largest influx occurred in 1882 due to the Chinese Exclusion Act passing, restricting Chinese immigration. **

**So basically each of the Bleach characters have fled from Japan and found their way to American soil and believe me, many frontiersmen at this time wouldn't take the time to distinguish nationality. So thus, they would more than likely assumed to be Chinese or half, as it were.**

**In short I'm taking some liberties and playing in a time period that has become more legend than fact in the annuals of American history**.

* * *

_**High Sade Frankie Wilson**__**: Not men. Hunting for food, that's alright. Hunting a man to kill him? You're beginning to like it.**_

_**Lin McAdam**__**: That's where you're wrong. I don't like it. Some things a man has to do, so he does 'em.**_

_**Winchester ' 73**_

Ichigo was either the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the earth or else those fuckers had been even dumber than he thought. There he was dangling from the branch of a tree, on the verge of losing conscious thought, and thinking that his luck had finally run out, when the twice damned tree branch had broke.

He had spent the next fifteen minutes on the ground waiting for feeling to return to his limbs and the last two hours following horse tracks in aching bare feet. The noose that they had tried to hang him with was still around his neck, his hands were still tied behind his back, and behind him the broken tree branch dragged in the dirt.

Over his shoulder he had managed to sling the only thing besides his clothes that the bandits had left him and that was his old saddle bags filled with his books. They had rummaged through them and left his numerous volumes of Shakespeare to mold on the harsh clay and it had been a bitch to get them all back in the bag with his hands bound.

The bandits' lack of respect for literature was to be Ichigo's salvation. Inside one of his least favorite volumes Ichigo had stashed some cash in the binding and long ago Ishida had sown a pocket knife in the lining. Now all he had to do was get to it.

Ichigo stumbled and cursed. It was hotter than a whore house on nickel night and he could feel his feet scorch with every step he took. Sweat dripped from his forehead into his eyes, causing his vision to blur as he made his way to a small outcropping of rocks.

His toe hit another rock and he hissed in pain, but he managed to keep his feet. He was almost there, just a little further.

He would have howled in triumphant when he reached his destination if he'd had the strength. All he could really do was sink onto one of the boulders and pant heavily. Ichigo took a few minutes to get his breath back and then maneuvered the saddle bags on his shoulders to rest waist level on the rock behind him.

It was hard but he managed to get the side of the bag he needed open and started working the threads holding the knife in the lining with numb fingers. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes it came free.

Now if he could only get it open before he passed out from heat stroke. Sweat dripping off his body Ichigo gripped the pocket knife that had been his fourteenth birthday present from Ishida. He worked his sweaty fingers over the closed blade and promptly sliced his hand. He hissed as blood mixed with sweat turning the smooth hickory even slicker and managed to work the blade up inch by excruciating inch. Finally he got it free, maneuvered the knife to cut his bindings, and promptly dropped in onto the dry earth.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled.

It was going into a long fucking day.

* * *

When Ichigo stumbled into the half horse town of Terrance he was sunburned and half dead on his feet. Ladies wrinkled their noses when he passed and looked disdainfully at his bootless feet, and the men saw the look of murder in his amber eyes and gave him a wide berth. Ichigo ignored them all and promptly went into the saloon for a drink. 

The first thing he noticed when the doors swung open was asshole number one drinking heavily at the bar, the next thing he noticed were his custom made boots on the fucker's feet. Ichigo palmed the pocket knife he had used to free his hands and approached the bar slowly. He stopped ten feet away from the bandit.

Everyone with in five feet of Ichigo recognized the look in his eyes and the scrapping of chairs and tables could be heard as they all moved the hell out of the way. The bandit, Luke, looked up then and his face drained of all color.

"Those are my boots," Ichigo croaked. Luke's hand blurred as he reached for his pistol but Ichigo was faster. Like a striking rattlesnake his hand whipped and Luke's revolver discharged harmless into the sawdust floor. He gurgled as blood bubbled from his lips and he clutched convulsively at the knife in his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward with a thud.

The saloon was dead silent as Ichigo calmly approached the dead man, kicked him on his back, pulled his pocket knife from his chest, and wiped it clean on the bandit's shirt. He then bent to remove his boots and the dead man's belt and six iron. Ichigo straightened and met the bartender's frightened gaze.

"You got a hotel here." The terrified man nodded and pointed east.

"Go that way pass the general store. You can't miss it." Ichigo scowled, nodded, turned, and walked away leaving the patrons gazing after him and the dead man on the floor.

* * *

A loud series of deafening bangs echoed across the open plains and six brown whiskey bottles glinted in the heavy afternoon sun exploding in succession. When the last gunshot faded into the wind a low whistle took its place. 

"Damn Rukia, remind me never to piss you off again." Renji Abarai, foreman of the Kuchiki Ranch turned toward the petite raven haired beauty as she holstered her revolver. He frowned and shook his head as he took in what she was wearing. She was dressed like a cowboy, in low riding brown pants, held in place by a multi colored sash instead of a belt, an ocean blue shirt unbuttoned half way, a white undershirt, and a brown cowboy hat.

Her boots scrapped against the dry red clay as she shuffled towards her snow white mare. Sode no Shirayuki whined and danced away as she dug in her saddle bag for more bullets.

"You know your brother is supposed to be home sometime before chow time. If he sees you dressed like that he's gonna be madder than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Rukia scowled and shot him an evil look.

"He is going to have to get over it, Renji. Besides it was his idea I learn how to shoot and I can't very well do that in a dress now can I"

Renji scoffed and laughed. "Rukia you've known how to shoot since you were five. Not to mention you have a mouth that would shame a wrangler and can ride like the devil."

"You know that and I know that 'cause you've been hanging around me like an annoying burr since we were kids but my dear brother doesn't. And don't you dare tell him Renji or else I will emasculate you while you sleep."

"Dammit Rukia, I swear you need to stop pushing Mr. Kuchiki like you do. He's already disappointed that you keep turning away any and all suitable suitors and are now in danger of becoming an old maid. It's time you stopped running around the ranch playing cowboy."

Rukia's violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Playing cowboy am I? I'm a better wrangler then half your hands, and I know more about running this damn ranch than you and my brother combined. So don't you dare talk down to me like I'm some little girl playing dress up with daddy's clothes."

He scowled at her and his fierce expression combined with his many tattoos made him look dangerous and menacing. Rukia only looked down her nose at him and turned away in a huff.

"You don't get it; you never did. It doesn't matter that you can rope like a pro, birth a calf, or sit a horse like you were born to a saddle. You're a woman and there isn't a cattle rancher alive who will respect those qualities in a woman. Besides, people talk Rukia and some of that buzzing and gripping has reached your brother's ear. If you don't start acting like a lady you're gonna find yourself married off to the next suitable asshole that comes calling."

Rukia felt her stomach drop but her face betrayed none of her inner turmoil. She had turned twenty-three two months ago and was no closer to wanting a husband now than she had been at sixteen. She knew what people where saying, especially those many relatives that resented the hell out of the fact that Byakuya had adopted her off the streets. Many of her distant cousins and other assorted unimportant relatives still considered her dirt and if her brother hadn't made a death bed promise to his dying wife then there was no telling where she would be now.

She still wished some times that she had known her older sister, Hisana, but time and circumstance had all but crushed that dream. The vague memories she had of her sister were muddled and dissonant. She had been only three when her and her sister had become separated and the only two strong memories she had was of a face that resembled her vaguely and the smell of cherry blossoms.

The only other clue to her past had been found in a long forgotten trunk keep in the attic of the large sprawling ranch house that served as the Kuchiki homestead. Her sister's journal had filled in some of the blanks from her earlier years.

Hisana had fled with her to the distant American shores when a brutal shogun had slaughtered their family for her father's disobedience. They had left Japan for the continent and ended up on an immigrant vessel headed from the continent to New York City. Rukia had been a little over a year old.

Harsh conditions and cruel treatment at the hands of the Irish sent her sister searching for a better life for herself and Rukia, which led Hisana to start looking west. She saved every penny she could working in the laundries and managed to find passage with a Chinese family on a wagon train.

The train, largely made up of oriental immigrants, made it as far as Oklahoma before scarlet fever broke out amount the settlers. Hisana was one of the many to fall ill. They sought help in a nearby town and the doctor quarantined the whole train in a small dilapidated wood frame church, even though many of the towns' folk objected. It might have been different if the settlers had been white because many frontier folk didn't take to Chinamen. When one of the children in the town fell ill the terrified and paranoid residents blamed the settlers and burned the church to the ground.

Rukia and a weakened Hisana, both escaped but were separated and Hisana believed her little sister to be dead. What she hadn't known was that Rukia had wandered off into the wilderness and had been briefly taken in by another train heading toward the Wyoming Territory.

When they had reached Wyoming the settlers were attacked by Indians and the family that had taken Rukia in was killed. From that moment on she was forced to roam the Territory, sticking mostly to the town of Rukongai. She eventually met Renji and the other lost or abandoned children and together they had survived.

She still didn't know, to this day, how Hisana had learned she was alive and Byakuya never spoke of his wife to her, but on the day she turned thirteen years old, Byakuya Kuchiki found her and once again her life drastically changed.

Rukia sighed. The only thing she could truly recall about her sister was that she had been graceful, beautiful, and kind. Servants at the ranch told Rukia that she looked just like Hisana but she never believed them. She had never felt graceful or beautiful in her entire life, and despite how hard she tried she could never really get the grim of the streets out of her soul.

Renji told her she needed to act like a lady? She could never accomplish that. She had spent too many years surviving.

"Renji there is no way that I'm ever going to live up to some high-falutin standard of womanhood. You were there; you know what we had to do to survive."

Her old friend regarded her gravely.

"Then God help you, Rukia."

Rukia said nothing as she mounted her horse and tugged the reins to turn Sode no Shirayaki towards the ranch.

"Even God can't help me if Byakuya has his mind set." Renji nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said and dug her heels into Sode no Shirayaki's side. The horse took off at a gallop and Renji watched her go.

"Oh hell, there is no way this can turn out well."


	3. A Different Kind of Prison

"_**We're gonna give you a fair trial, followed by a first class hanging."**_

_**Silverado - Sheriff Cobb**_

Orihime had been getting ready for what promised to be a very busy night in the saloon when her boss and friend Rangiku Matsumoto knocked softly on her open door. The auburn haired girl whirled around and clutched her chest in fright.

"Rangiku, you startled me. I didn't think you were coming back till tomorrow."

The saloon owner and madam leaned casually against the rough grain of the open door to the room Orihime shared with Sally and two other girls, and crossed her arms over her ample breasts.

"I got in early. I hear you had some trouble while I was gone." Orihime bit her lip and turned away. She should have known someone would tell Rangiku what had happened while she was gone. She hadn't wanted to keep it a secret, not really, but Rangiku was protective of all her girls and she already had not made a secret of the fact that she loathed Mayor Aizen.

If she wasn't more careful Aizen would try to force her out. The only reason he hadn't yet was because Rangiku's saloon was very popular amongst the locals. She considered the older woman the closest thing to a mother she had ever known, granted she was unconventional, but she had never forced any of her girls to do anything they hadn't wanted to do.

Orihime had become a whore out of necessity. She had come west with her brother to try to escape the overcrowding and poverty in the eastern cities. They had established a small homestead on the outskirts of Rukongia, but when her brother had come down with a fever she had been unable to manage the small farm and take care of him.

She was smart but she had few skills and work for women on the frontier was not plentiful. She had approached Rangiku and asked her for a job. The saloon keeper hadn't liked it, but she had grimly allowed her to work for her.

The first time she took a customer to her bed he had stunk of old whiskey and trail dust. He hadn't been gentle either, rutting her like a dog in heat, effectively destroying her innocence. Rangiku had held her and soothed her like a small child when she found her crying in the cellar. She hadn't said anything, but the next day she handed Orihime her wages and told her gently that she wasn't cut out for this line of work.

She had almost broken down again but she held herself together and told Rangiku about her brother and how she may not be cut out for it, but she didn't have any other options. The saloon keeper had reluctantly kept her on, but her brother never got better.

And then Aizen's men had come and claimed her and her brother's small farm was rangeland and they were squatting. She had found her brother's body two days after the men had put a bullet between his eyes. He was still hog tied to the kitchen chair.

Rangiku's saloon became her permanent home after that and Rangiku had a soft spot for the orphaned girl.

"It worked itself out, so don't do anything foolish Rangiku." The saloon keeper smirked.

"I am never foolish, except when I get into a few glasses of good whiskey. 'Sides seems like I don't have to kill that rat bastard Mayuri after all. Ishida beat me to it."

"You know about that too, huh," Orihime replied weakly. Rangiku had to fight not to laugh.

"Honey, there isn't much that goes on here that I don't know about. Speaking of which, I also hear you went to visit him in that shit hole we call a jail."

Orihime blushed and studied her reflection in the small vanity mirror near her bed.

"I wanted to know why he did it. After all, it's not like I have any honor left to defend."

The causal smirk instantly fell from the saloon keeper's lips. She frowned, walked forward, and gently caught the younger girl's chin in her hand, forcing her to meet her gaze.

"Now hush and you listen to me Orihime Inoue. We may not be the most respectable women in town and God knows this life ain't the easiest, but just because you spread your legs to survive does not mean you don't have any honor. I know many supposedly respectable ladies that aren't half as gracious or half as kind as you. You may be a whore but you're a good person, never forget that."

One of her rare smiles curved her lips. "You sound like Uryuu."

Rangiku's smirk returned. "Uryuu huh, always knew I liked that boy. Him and his brother have always been real respectful of my girls."

"His brother?" She asked. She didn't know he had a brother.

"Yeah, you know him, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I have tried to take the boy on a spin once or twice but he always refuses. I think he's hung up on that Kuckiki girl, although he would probably cut his own tongue out before admitting it. Shame, I could teach him a thing or two."

"Mr. Kurosaki is Uryuu's brother? How? I thought they were only friends."

"Ichigo and Uryuu where adopted by the Hamiltons. Edward Hamilton had that horse ranch at the boarder of the Dakota Territory. When him and Edith passed on three years ago the boys inherited the ranch. That's about the time they started coming through here every few months, started supplying horses to the Kuchiki ranch."

"Wonder if Mr. Kurosaki knows how much trouble his brother is in?"

Rangiku frowned. "Josiah Smith, the clerk at the telegraph office, confided in me that he sent a telegram to Karakura as soon as they threw Ishida in jail. He owes those boys for savin' his hide from bandits last March and figured that would be a good way to repay them. I've no doubt that Ichigo knows Uryuu's scheduled to swing as soon as the itinerate judge comes through to make it all appear legal."

Orihime didn't feel comforted, the itinerate judge was due in town day after next. The crazy idea she'd had since she had visited Uryuu was starting to take root and form in her mind. Something must have shown on her face because Ragiku narrowed her ice blue eyes.

"You've got that look about you, the one that says you're about to do something that's gonna get you in trouble. You're thinking of bustin' that boy outta jail aren't you."

"I can't let him hang, Rangiku, I'm sorry. I know how much trouble this might cause you, but he is in there because of me and I won't let him die."

Orihime had expected the saloon keeper to object loudly and strongly to what she knew in her heart was the right and only thing to do. Instead a slow smile curved her lips and her eyes twinkled.

"Well then, if we are gonna plan a jail break we had best get started."

* * *

Rukia was in the barn wiping Sode no Shirayuki down and had just started brushing her soft gleaming coat when her brother Byakuya walked in. He was frowning at her as usually, and he had that gleam in his eyes that hinted he was annoyed with her. Not that her brother would ever come right out and say such a thing. He preferred to show his displeasure with her with studied apathy. 

Byakuya wasn't really a bad brother, in fact Rukia was reasonable sure he cared for her as much as he would if she had been blood, but he was just so rigid when it came to his own personal code of family honor. As far as he was concerned she was a Kuchiki and she should behave as such.

She should not be in the barn, dressed as a man, and doing manual labor better suited to servants. Rukia sighed, feeling his dark eyes on her she turned to face him, but did not stop brushing her mare's coat.

"Renji told me you were shooting today." She blinked and nodded.

"Yes, you told me to learn, so I've been practicing."

"He also told me that you disobeyed my orders and participated in branding the new calves."

Rukia scowled, annoyed that Renji had tattled like a two year old and made a mental note to ream him out later. Much later she amended, preferably when Byakuya was preoccupied with something else and out of shouting range.

"Brother…" she started to say but he held up his hand, indicating that he did not want to hear excuses.

"Rukia…you can not keep participating in these unladylike activities. You are a Kuchiki and as such you need to start behaving in a manner becoming your station. I tell you this not to punish you, but to prepare you. I will not always be around to protect you and unfortunately the frontier is no place for an unattached female, even one with the noble Kuchiki name to protect her reputation."

She bowed her head, her neck flushing in shame. She had tried, truly she had, but she did not seem to be able to live up to the standard that Byakuya expected. It was quite simply, too high, and as honorable as she was she was only mortal.

"I understand, brother," she said. He studied her, sighed, and nodded once. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but as always he stopped himself and said instead.

"Michael Thompson and his son Ezekiel will be joining us for dinner tonight. I will expect you to join us."

Rukia fought not to wince. Michael Thompson owned the Red Rock Ranch, the spread that border the northern boundary of Kuchiki land. There would only be one reason he and his son would be joining them for dinner. Her brother was taking Zeke's measure as a potential suitor.

"I'll be in, in a moment, brother." He nodded curtly and turned to leave her, but he paused just beyond the open barn doors.

"And Rukia?" She looked up again. "I will expect to see you dressed appropriately."

The sarcastic side of her wanted to curtsy in deference to what could only be a command, but she fought it and simply nodded. He nodded once more and disappeared from view.

She had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat and fought hard not to gag. Ezekiel Thompson was a lazy cuss who wouldn't know the ass end of a horse from the front. He was also mean as a snake to boot. Oh, he played the good little devoted rancher's son in front of other people but once their back was turned he turned into a bully. She remembered he use to pull her hair and push her into mud puddles at church when she had first come to live with Byakuya. At least he had until she finally got fed up with him and had given him a swift kick to the balls.

Her brother had not been very happy with her on the particular Sunday and he had made her copy lines till her hand had about fallen off. It had been worth it though to see Zeke's piggy eyes roll back into his head while he cupped his abused dick in his fat hands.

The memory brought a small smile to her lips as she bent down to work the brush over Sode no Shirayuki's flanks.

Her brother had to be insane if he thought she would look twice at Ezekiel. Not only was he bad tempered, but he was ugly. He had a pudgy, soft underbelly and his limp blond hair was always greasy, even if he had just washed it. She couldn't imagine what their wedding night would be like. The very thought of allowing him to put those sausage fingers anywhere on her body made her want to vomit.

She shuddered and commanded her brain to drift to something more pleasant and suddenly the completely unwanted image of another man flashed in her mind. Thoroughly annoyed now, she clutched the horse brush harder.

True this man was as far from the image of Ezekiel that she could get, but he was just as annoying. Ichigo Kurosaki, was lean, hard bodied, and had hands that could tempt an angel; and Rukia was no angel. Her pulse jumped every time he came to the Ranch to sell Byakuya horses.

It was too bad she hated him. Annoyed with herself she pushed thoughts of the orange haired idiot to the back of her mind and mentally prepared herself for battle.

Dinner was going to be hell tonight.


	4. Bad Blood

**_Priest: Would you like confession?_**

**_El Mariachi: Maybe later, where I'm going I would just have to come straight back._**

**_ Desperado_**

Morning dawned and with it Ichigo became conscious of aches and pains in places he never knew existed. With a groan he stretched and reached for his freshly laundered pants, not bothering with underclothes. Bare chested and sleep tousled he padded over to the basin in his room and used the soap next to it, to wash up. His spit bath did nothing to revive him and he drunkenly stumbled about the room, pulled on the rest of his clothes, gathered his belongings, and stumbled down the stairs to check out.

He had taken five steps out the door and into the streets when he looked up and caught eyes with the man leading a horse out of the stables.

The pitch black devil Zangetsu tossed his massive head, neighed in greeting when he saw Ichigo, and stopped dead in the streets.

Jackson went three shades of pale and looked at him like the devil had just spat the fiery haired man straight out of hell.

A few cowboys and townsfolk quickly cleared the street when they saw Ichigo drop his saddle bags in the dust and place his right hand over Luke's gun. The shiny revolver glinted at his hip.

"Mister, that's my horse," he said; his voice low and dangerous. Silence stretched across the dusty roads and no one breathed. Jackson started sweating and he looked as if he was debating between actually drawing down on Ichigo or fleeing on Zangetsu. Cowardice won and he got one foot in the stirrup before a loud bang echoed on the morning wind.

Jackson's eyes flew to Ichigo's hard amber orbs and he clutched his chest right over his heart. His face pressed into Zangetsu and the horse shifted away, causing the bandit's body to sink slowly onto the dusty earth.

No one moved as Ichigo calmly holstered Luke's gun and sauntered towards his horse. The black monster neighed and tossed his head, allowing him to take hold of his reins and run one calloused hand over his soft nose.

"Hey boy," he greeted and smirked. The horse whinnied and nuzzled his shirt.

A few minutes later two steely eyed deputies and the town sheriff came towards Ichigo; their guns drawn.

"Mister you're either plum stupid or shit house crazy to gun down a man in the middle of town in front of witnesses."

Ichigo didn't turn around but continued to run his hand along Zangetsu's neck.

"Man was a horse thief, Sheriff. This is my horse. He stole him from me. I was with-in my rights."

He narrowed his eyes but didn't lower his weapon.

"That's all fine and good for you to say, but all I got is your word for it, mister." He kicked the dead man's foot. "It's not like he's in any position to contradict you."

Ichigo finally turned his hard gaze on the Sheriff and the other man took an instinctive step back, even though neither of Ichigo's hands were anywhere near the gun on his hip.

"Have one of your men check under the saddle. It's got a brand. Two symbols that look like how Chinamen write, but aren't."

The Sheriff motioned one of his men forward and he warily approached the massive stallion, never taking his gun off Ichigo. He only holstered his gun when he was sure the other deputy and the Sheriff still had the tall, dangerous man in their sights. He bent down, worked the saddle free, lifted it off the horse, and threw it on the ground so that they could see the underside. He confirmed his findings with a nod.

The Sheriff made a motion with his hand and the other deputy holstered his weapon. He eyed Ichigo distastefully.

"All right, I want you to take your horse and get out of my town and don't even think about coming back, or next time you'll be staying in my jail instead of the hotel. We understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Ichigo growled. He picked up his rig and with the skill born of hours in the saddle, threw it on the stallion's back, and secured the straps. When he finished he swung his lean frame over his horse's back. He grabbed Zangetsu's reigns and turned west out of town.

"Hey, what the hell do they mean?" The deputy that had checked under Ichigo's saddle asked. Ichigo's lips twisted into a feral grin.

"Death God," he replied and dug his heals into his horse's flanks. Zangetsu whinnied loudly, reared, and shot into a gallop.

He never looked back to see the deputy's reaction.

* * *

Rukia had not been speaking to Renji and was avoiding her brother, high tailing it out the front door as soon as dawn broke the horizon. She had ridden into the rocky hills that connected the east end of their lands to the mountains. Rukia was desperate for space, and the peace and quiet of the open land to clear her head. 

Dinner last night had been a disaster. The sick feeling she had been fighting all night reared in her stomach and she responded by spurring her mare into a breakneck pace. She felt the wind slashing across her face, but the cool mountain air did nothing to stop her mind from drifting back.

_Rukia had grudgingly respected her brother's regal command and attended dinner with Michael and his grubby, little parasitic son, Zeke, dressed in a simple dress. She had never been comfortable in all the lace and finery some of the more prosperous ranchers' wives preferred, and tried to keep the few dresses she owned as plain as possible. The outfit she had finally decided on was a dress in dusky violet; cut low and tight against her less than generous bosom, with a simple skirt that fell to her ankles. She had her midnight hair pilled on top of her head and a violet, velvet choker with a white on black cameo winked at her throat, accenting its elegant, slender lines. Byakuya, actually approved of her choice in dresses, preferring clean lines in his own clothing and he smiled (In actuality his lips twitched in that barely there curve, which was as much of a smile as he allowed himself) at her as she came down._

_Zeke immediately leered at her, his eyes never going higher than her breasts. She had to bite back the sarcastic remark that danced on the tip of her tongue, and forced her features to assume the aloof and disdainful expression she had cultivated within the first two years of becoming a Kuchiki. The ice princess had arrived._

_Zeke didn't take the hint, instead something nasty and sly slide behind his mud brown eyes and he licked his puffy lips. She acknowledged him with a cool nod and Michael with a small smile._

_How a man like Michael Thompson had birthed such a disgusting example of manhood was beyond Rukia. The old, crusty rancher was surly and gruff and didn't take anyone's crap. He also didn't seem to like his son much, but kin was kin._

"_My, my Rukia, you get prettier every time I see you," Zeke said. Rukia gagged, but her face appeared serene._

"_Thank you, Zeke and you look…well." She couldn't very well say he looked good, he was perspiring profusely and his greasy, limp hair was plastered to his head. When he reached out one of his meaty hands and took her slender, delicate hand in his, she had to stifle the impulse to pull away in revulsion. When he pressed those puffy lips against the back of her hand, she had to fight not to vomit._

_If he realized how very repellant he was to her he didn't show it. Instead he leered at her chest again._

"_Thank you, Rukia. Would you allow me the…pleasure of escorting you into dinner?" She saw her brother watching her intently out of the corner of her eye and plastered on a bright, fake smile._

"_Why, I'd be delighted." Byakuya nodded in approval and Michael looked at her like she was crazy, and together they all went into the dining room._

_At dinner Rukia had the misfortune of being seated next to Zeke and that was when the fun really began._

"_So, my foreman Ernie tells me that you're purchasing another half dozen horses from the Hamilton Ranch. I haven't seen Uryuu and Ichigo in awhile, but people are saying that they've got some of the best horse flesh around," Michael said, addressing Byakuya. Rukia made the mistake of answering._

"_They are probably the best horses this side of the territory. My mare is from their ranch and you should see the lines on her, she stands sixteen hands high and…" Rukia trialed off when she caught the look her brother was sending her, but Michael stared at her in bemusement._

"_Sounds like your sister there really knows her horse flesh, more than I can say for my boy," he replied, half joking. Zeke flushed._

"_Well dad, I'm a connoisseur of other…fine things," he replied and Rukia suddenly froze. He had put her hand on her thigh and was slowly moving his beefy fingers upward. Rukia pushed him off, but didn't miss the self satisfied grin._

"_Tell me about the new bull you just procured, won't you Michael?" Byakuya said, effectively steering the conversation in another direction. Rukia tuned them out and concentrated on the food one of the house staff had put in front of her._

_It wasn't five minutes later before she felt Zeke put his hand on her leg again. She scowled and pushed his fingers away._

"_Stop it, Zeke," she said, just loud enough for him to hear. He smirked and leaned in, his stale breath in her ear._

"_You know you like it. I've seen you running around Rukongai with your little ranch hand, Renji. I'm willing to bet he's seen a lot of that lithe little body you hide under those disgusting man clothes you wear. I mean, why else does a man hang around a woman so much unless she is spreading her legs for him."_

_An angry flush crept up her neck and she bit her lip, dying to tell him exactly what she thought of him. Instead she took a bite of the chicken the servant had just put in front of her. When she felt his hand on her thigh again she snapped. Gripping her fork tightly she brought in under the table and slammed it into his hand. He yelped loudly and jumped away as if stung._

_Byakuya narrowed eyes flew to her and Michael's to his son._

"_Sweet Jesus boy what happened?" Zeke's angry gaze flew to her defiant one, but instead of ratting her out a slow, creepy smile twisted his lips._

"_Nothing dad, something just bit me. I think I'll just excuse myself and take a look at it, if you don't mind."_

_Her brother and Michael both nodded, but before he left, Zeke bent down and whispered in her ear._

"_You little minx, you're going to regret that."_

Rukia brought herself back to the present. She hadn't liked that smile and with good reason. During dessert the little shit stain had asked Byakuya permission to court her. She'd almost choked on her pie when he said it.

The worst part though was when Byakuya had said yes.

She drew in steadying breath of cool mountain air. She still couldn't believe it and she couldn't help but feel like she had been betrayed.

She had also felt a rising sort of fear deep in the pit of her stomach, it was a feeling she absolutely hated. She had wanted, no needed to outrun it, so she had gotten up early and ridden hard, tearing through well worn paths at breakneck speeds.

She had spent the better part of the morning putting the powerful mare through her paces and only now had she felt marginally together enough to go home. Her frantic gallop through the mountains had led to one and only conclusion.

She had to talk to Byakuya; she had to make him see sense.

Rukia pulled Sode no Shirayaki to a halt in front of the Kuckiki homestead, hoping to spot her brother, and immediately knew something was wrong. The house was deathly quiet and no one had come to greet her when she had ridden up. Her hand went to her gun as she dismounted and she drew the revolver slowly. Her small, boot shod feet made hardly any sound on the soft earth as she crept closer to the front porch.

The front door of the sprawling ranch house was open a crack and she gave it a gentle push, causing it to swing inwards. She stifled the scream that threatened to tear from her throat. Her brother's head housekeeper, Marian, lay on the floor in front of her in a pool of blood. The tiny woman's bright blue eyes stared, unblinking, at the ceiling and her throat was gaping open in a bloody grin. The worst part though was the gray brain matter poking out of her skull.

She had been scalped.

Rukia shuddered and silently crept into the house. As she made her way from room to room she found evidence of other servants killed the same way and missing their scalps. She couldn't fathom what had happened. How could her brother's entire household staff be gutted and scalped without any of the hands noticing anything?

With that in mind, she made her way out the back door and towards the bunk houses. It was on the well worn cow path that she found it.

Rukia froze.

On the path to the bunk house lay her brother Byakuya's white duster with the markings of his noble house printed on the back. It was stained with dried blood. Fighting back a feeling of nausea Rukia approached the white cloth as if it were a rattlesnake ready to strike. She gingerly towed it with her boot and then bent down to pick it up. Fresh bullet holes had torn the cloth and she fingered one curiously.

"Looks like a rifle," she muttered. "Perhaps a Henry."

She heard the gun cock behind her and whirled to fire just as the man trying to sneak up on her stepped into the open. She caught him in the chest and his bullet grazed her arm. She gasped and felt hot, sticky blood well and trickle down her arm, soaking the sleeve of her blue shirt. She quickly grabbed the knife she kept under her shirt in a sheath strapped to her back, slit the sleeve to reveal the wound, cut a strip off the bottom, and tightly wrapped the deep groove that had rendered her flesh. She heard the second set of footsteps too late.

She whirled and caught a glimpse of silver hair and a wide grin that hinted of insanity right before the butt of a rifle cracked against her skull.

Gin Ichimaru stood over her prone body and smiled.

"Welcome home, Rukia."


	5. Chivalry

"_**I know I'm gonna use good judgment. I haven't lost my temper in forty years, but pilgrim you caused a lot of trouble this morning, might have got somebody killed... and somebody oughta belt you in the mouth. But I won't, I won't. The hell I won't"**_

_**McLintock - George Washington McLintock**_

Rukia groaned and slowly regained consciousness. Her entire body hurt and her arm ached, but it was nothing compared to the intense stabbing pain in her head. As she crawled back to the living world Rukia became aware two things. Her hands and feet were bound and she was flung over the back of her horse like a sack of potatoes…or a dead man.

The midday sun glared down on her and she could feel sweat dripped down her skin, under her clothes. The fact that she was still clothed was a good sign, but the fact that she had no idea where she was, wasn't.

Rukia blinked the sweat out of her amethyst eyes and tried to move her head to look around. It hurt, but she managed to take in the fact that she was surrounded by five riders, none of which resembled the man who had clocked her, all where apparently male, and none of which she knew from Adam. She frowned as her vision swam and her eyes focused on the rider furthest from her. Her frown deepened. She recognized that hat and coat and they sure as hell didn't belong to the man wearing them.

"Ichigo," she muttered under her breath. She felt a shiver travel down her spin and her annoyance spiked. She wondered just what the hell that orange haired idiot had gotten her into now.

Ichigo Kurosaki, head of the Hamilton Ranch and the bane of her existence. The first time she had met him he was nineteen years old and had just inherited half of Edward Hamilton's very prosperous horse ranch.

She had come to the door to greet him when he had first come with his brother Uryuu to make a deal with Byakuya for horses for the ranch. He had asked her if her father was home and before she could correct him, her brother had arrived.

When she had tried to correct his mistake he had told her to be a good little girl and go along and play. She had kicked him in the shins, earning a glare of disproval from her brother. When Byakuya had coolly informed Ichigo that this was his sister and that she would be handling the deal for the horses, he had looked at her brother like he had three heads. Ichigo had told her brother that he didn't deal with twelve year old midgets who wouldn't know a palomino from a bay. The whole situation would have disintegrated completely if Uryuu hadn't clocked his brother in the back of the head and taken over negotiations from there.

Needless to say Byakuya didn't really care for Ichigo, but the Hamilton ranch had the best horse flesh around and her brother could set aside his distaste for Ichigo in order to obtain good horses.

Rukia and Ichigo, however, didn't seem to be able to cross paths without insulting each other. He called her midget, bitch, brat, princess but never Miss Kuchiki as was good and proper, and only twice had had called her Rukia.

She would never forget those two times because they were the two times he had done something unforgivable. They were the two times the bastard had saved her life.

The first time was on the day he had found her shooting whiskey bottles near the canyon. He had seen her dressed as a boy and promptly insulted her. Then he had the nerve to tell her that she was shooting wrong. She had wanted to tell him to shove it up his ass, that she had been shooting since she was five and could hit a tick of a dog's back at thirty paces, but before she could, he had come up to stand close behind her, placed his large hand over her smaller one, and adjust her grip on the gun.

She still felt a shiver go down her spine when she remembered how his voice had gone low and husky when he told her to try it again. She had shot him her ice princess look to convince him and herself that she did not feel shivers racing up and down her spine, and she was in complete denial that it had anything to do with the fact that Ichigo had practically caressed her hand. She turned had turned her back on him and shot the bottles in quick succession.

The bastard had been right, this grip was better, and her aim went from close to dead center, to dead center in the space of a heartbeat.

That's when the damn bear had come out of nowhere and would have clawed her in two had not Ichigo pushed her out of the way and took the swipe down his chest.

Rukia had killed the bear and the bastard spent three days at the Kuchiki ranch recuperating in a spare bedroom. He had almost died.

The second time he called her by her name was almost two months ago on her birthday.

She scowled as her mind drifted back.

"_Come on Renji you're being a sore loser. Now fork over the bottle." _

_Renji could barely stand so instead he scooted his chair over so he could push the whiskey bottle towards her with the tips of his fingers. His tongue slanted out the side of his lip and his brow was furrowed in drunken concentration. Rukia wasn't doing much better. She had only had three shots, but she was tiny, and it didn't take much for the alcohol to have her body humming, while her mind went pleasantly numb._

_She snatched the bottle when it got close enough and concentrated on pouring two more shots into the glasses on the table. She pushed one towards Renji and lifted hers in a toast._

"_To my brother, may he never find anyone he actually approves of for me to marry." Renji grinned._

"_Well said, Rukia," he slurred and tipped his shot back. Rukia tipped hers back and licked her lips, slamming the shot glass back down on the table._

_She was incognito tonight, dressed in her "boy clothes" as Renji had dubbed them, and celebrating her twenty-third birthday at Rangiku's saloon. Baykuya had gone out of town on business and she had bullied and guilted Renji into this impromptu celebration. It was official, Rukia Kuchiki was an old maid and she couldn't be happier._

_Renji frowned suddenly as if in thought. It looked to Rukia like it hurt._

"_Wait…how come you don't wanna get hitched again?" She rolled her eyes. Renji wasn't stupid but he could be dense, and he was especially dense when he'd had liquor._

"_Because I don't feel like being subservient to some asshole rancher who's gonna use me to get Kuchiki land, or as some goddamn trophy to parade around town while fucking god knows what behind my back."_

_Renji frowned, and said in only that serious way of the truly inebriated. "That…sounds like it would suck. Man, I'm glad I've got a dick instead of a pussy. I don't have to worry about shit like that."_

_A rueful smirk twisted her lips, "At least as a woman I've only got one head to think with. You assholes always listen to the wrong one and get yourselves into trouble."_

_Renji had stopped listening. Instead he was proving Rukia's point by leering at one of Rangku's girls as she sauntered by. With a lustful grin he stumbled to his feet and followed, completely forgetting that Rukia was even there. She frowned and downed another shot._

"_Nice Renji, follow your dick to greener pastures and ditch me on my birthday." The alcohol in her system did nothing to dull her annoyance and she decided that she'd had enough fun for one night. She drank one last shot and rose unsteadily to her feet. She hit the street a few moments later and slowly made her way towards where her horse was hitched. Sode no Shirayuki whinnied in greeting and she nuzzled Rukia's neck._

"_At least you love me, huh girl," she whispered. She was inebriated enough that she didn't hear the man come up behind her until he had clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her against his body._

"_Well, well, if it isn't that asshole Byakuya's spoiled little Kuchiki princess, Rukia." _

_She felt the tip of the knife at her throat and her breath hitched, it had a sobering effect. She froze when he pressed the blade closer and it bit down, causing a thin layer of red to well on her pale skin. Her assailant wrapped a large beefy arm around her middle and pulled her into the alleyway between Rangiku's saloon and the blacksmith. She felt his hot breath on her ear as he hissed._

"_Your brother let my cattle die during the drought, all the while sitting pretty on his ranch, keeping his cattle fat and happy with those damn springs. Sure he pretended to be noble, offering water when he could spare it, but he knew it was never gonna be enough. Now I'm gonna make him pay. I'm gonna fuck his baby sister over they way he fucked me over, and when the find you, ruined, he'll be disgraced and shamed."_

_Rukia's eyes went wide and she would have started struggling, but he held the knife tightly against her skin. If she moved at all she would simply be cutting her own throat for the bastard. Fear, wild and hot, sprang up in her when she felt him work his belt free and press his growing erection against her ass. When his hand holding the knife slide down and cut open the front of her shirt she did something she almost never did, she started to cry._

"_You're gonna be sweet," he hissed. "Tight and sweet, just like I like 'em."_

_Fear still thrummed heavily in her veins but now there was a rising anger. She would kill him, she vowed. As soon as she could find a way she was going to fucking kill him._

_Rukia, however, didn't have the chance. The nameless man had roughly pulled her ripped shirt open and palmed one of her naked breasts, when suddenly the hand holding the knife against her skin went lax. She heard it hit the dirt with a dull thud and heard her assailant gurgle. His arm fell from her waist and he fell back from her. Rukia whirled, only to see a very familiar orange haired man step out of the shadows, kick the dead man hard enough to roll him over, calmly bend down, and pull a double edged throwing knife out of her assailants back._

_He studied her grimly while she flushed and tried to pull the tattered edges of her ruined shirt over her exposed breasts. Ichigo said nothing as he shrugged off his black duster and gently draped it over her shoulders._

"_Come on, Rukia. I'll take you back to the hotel." She felt a mired of emotions thrum through her, anger, lingering fear, shame, and worst of all…vulnerability. She couldn't meet his eyes, but she nodded. Ichigo draped one arm over her shoulder, and pulled her into the haven of his body as they made their way into the streets. Silently he untied her snow white mare and led both of them down the road to the hotel Rukia and Renji were staying in. He shielded her face from prying eyes in the lobby and asked._

"_Which room?" She whispered back just as softly._

"_I'm in number four." He nodded and walked with her upstairs. When they reached her door he abruptly released her and she shrugged out of his coat, handing it too him. Ichigo scowled down at her._

"_Get some sleep, and next time you wanna play in the saloon be a little more fucking careful," he growled and left her glaring after him._

Rukia was brought back to the present when her horse bucked a little and knocked what little air she had out of her lungs. She scowled as she tried to control her breathing. They were coming into a clearing up ahead when the riders suddenly halted. She turned her face in the direction they were all looking and felt a mixture of emotions when she spied his familiar fiery haired presence. She felt her stomach clench and a shiver of what could only be awareness tighten her body. Dammit not again, she thought.

Ichigo stood in the path of the riders, his eyes fixed on the man wearing his hat and coat. His hard amber gaze then shifted and he spied a very familiar pair of deep amethyst eyes. His normal scowl deepened and anger thinned his mouth into a firm white line.

"You know, I was gonna tell you all that you could go. That I was just here to get my hat and duster back, but now I see you don't just have two things that belong to me, you have three."

Rukia almost spat that she didn't fucking belong to anyone but his eyes warned her to keep her mouth shut. She really wanted to flick him off, but trussed up like she was all she could do was glare.

Diamond was the only man among the five that recognized Ichigo and he sneered down at him.

"You fucking chink. I thought we hung you. Guess you'll just have to die of lead poisoning."

Ichigo smiled a half mad, half feral smile.

"You're wearing my hat." Diamond went for his gun but Ichigo was faster. He pulled Luke's revolver and shot Diamond between the eyes. The dead man rolled off his horse and before the rest could draw down on him he shot them all in quick succession. The final man to drop dead had managed to get his finger on the trigger of his gun and it discharged into the ground as he fell.

Ichigo calmly sauntered towards Diamond, picked up his hat where it had fallen when the bandit had tumbled off his horse, and took his duster off the corpse. He put his hat on his head and shrugged the heavy coat over his shoulders. His gaze met Rukia's

"Rukia, it's nice to see you again," he deadpanned. She glared.

"Kurosaki you asshole, you have five seconds to get me off this horse or I'll…"

"You'll what, midget."

"I'll cut your balls off, dickhead."

Ichigo walked over to her and tilted her chin up so she was face to face with him.

"Actually, I kind of like you this way. Makes it hard for you to hit and kick me when you're hog tied."

"Dammit, you son of a bitch. Get me down." Ichigo walked back to Zangetsu, mounted his horse, and grabbed the reins of her horse.

"Say please," he cooed and nudged his horse into a trot. Sode no Shirayuki whinnied and followed.

Rukia gritted her teeth as her ribs bumped against the hard saddle. She was going to fucking kill him.


	6. Siblings

"_**I'm so damned fast I can wake up at the crack of dawn, rob two banks, a train and a stage coach, shoot the tail feathers off a duck's ass at three hundred feet, and still be back in bed before you wake up next to me."**_

_**The Quick and the Dead - Kid**_

"We should have heard from them by now."

Sixteen year old Karin Kurosaki said and turned towards her twin sister Yuzu with a mulish expression twisting her attractive face. Her fraternal twin was puttering around the kitchen with a lacy white apron covering the pretty blue muslin dress Uryuu had finished making for her three weeks ago. She was in the middle of making dinner for the family and the hands that they employed to run the vast horse ranch.

She smiled cheerfully at her sibling, trying to mask her own worry. "Don't worry, Karin. I'm sure Ichigo has cleared up this mess with Uryuu. They are probably safely away in Seireitei by now, speaking with Mr. Kuchiki about the horses he will need for the round up."

Karin frowned, annoyed. Ichigo should have sent a telegram their way by now. Uryuu was scheduled to hang tomorrow morning and he'd had more than enough time to get into Rukongai and sort out whatever needed sorting out to bring their brother home. She just couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that something had gone wrong.

Feeling edgy and restless she sat down on the sofa and pulled on her hand tooled light brown leather boots, turning the cuffs of her dark brown corduroy pants down around the leather. She stood, walked over to the door, and threw on the light suede jacket with the beaded fringe that Uryuu had made her last Christmas, over her forest green shirt. She grabbed her hat and hooked the boleadoras Ichigo had made her when she was seven years old, to her belt.

"I'm going to talk to Jacob," she yelled to Yuzu and went out the door.

Nervously she fingered the hard, smooth wooden balls as she walked across the dusty earth towards the corrals. The weapon was made out of hard wood from the Sugi tree that had been near the Kurosaki home before they had immigrated to America. Ichigo had told her when he had given them to her that the tree had been struck by lightening while he was standing under it. He had been five years old at the time their mother had been nearing the end of her pregnancy. Ichigo had gone outside to collect flowers for her and had gotten caught in the rain.

It had been a miracle he wasn't killed and to this day he claimed that tree had saved his life. When they had come to America shortly after her and Yuzu's birth, the Kurosaki family had spent the first four years struggling to get by in Boston. One day their crazy father Isshin, had gotten the idea that the frontier was the land of milk and honey, and so he had packed up his wife, Masaki, her, her sister, and Ichigo and headed west.

They had made it to the outskirts of Rukongai and set up a homestead. The settlers had been there a total of two weeks and they had been celebrating with a Sunday picnic outside the first homestead to be raised, when masked men had attacked.

Men with lots of guns and absolutely no mercy had started mowing down everyone in sight. Karin and Yuzu had escaped by hiding under the buffet table.

Ichigo had survived because of their mother. When one of the riders carrying a shotgun had leveled it at him and pulled the trigger their mother had stepped in the way. Isshin had fought, killing four or five of the two dozen men, but he had been no match for a bullet to the back.

Ichigo had been nine at the time and Karin and Yuzu only four. He had fled with them west and had eventually made it to the mountains just outside of the Dakota Territory. They had survived living in a cave and stealing food from nearby ranches.

On day Ichigo had left them at dawn and crept down the mountain to raid the stores of the Hamilton Ranch only to be followed by the Hamiltons' Lakota horse trainer, Jacob Running Wolf. The Sioux Indian had tracked their brother all they way to their cave and found him feeding the twins breakfast.

Jacob had left them but every morning from that moment on Ichigo had found food waiting at the mouth of the cave. This went on for many days until one day Ichigo stayed up all night in order to see who was feeding them. Jacob allowed himself to be caught and had allowed Ichigo to interrogate him. Finally after many hours of discussion Jacob had convinced her brother that this was no place for them to live and had taken them to the Hamilton Ranch.

Edward and Edith Hamilton had everything they had ever wanted, land, a home, and a prosperous ranch, everything except for children. Edith had been deemed barren by every doctor she had ever seen. When Jacob had come down the mountain with the three children in tow they had been beside themselves. A few months later, when the itinerate judge had come through they had officially adopted Karin and her siblings.

The wood from the Sugi tree was one of a handful of items they had managed to salvage from their ruined wagon on the day their parents had been killed. She still remembered the day Ichigo had given her the boleadoras, but more importantly she remembered why. She let her mind drift back.

_She'd had that nightmare again, the one where she and Yuzu were trapped under the picnic table, while armed men shot and killed everyone around them. This time though, Ichigo hadn't been able to save them. Karin shuddered, she could still see his lifeless amber eyes starring up, unblinking, into the crystal blue sky, a bloody hole in his forehead._

_She frowned and picked up another rock, tossing it with all her might at the bottles she had set up. It soared wide and hit the fence post. Frustrated she growled and kicked the dirt with her boots. Jacob could hit a fleeing rabbit at thirty paces with a single stone and she was lucky if she could hit the broad side of a barn. Disgusted she picked up another stone and in a fit of pique hurled it at another bottle. It came up short._

"_Karin, what are you doing?" Karin turned towards her big brother, her scowl matching his own._

"_What's it look like, I'm trying to break those bottles with these rocks." Ichigo's scowled deepened._

"_Why?" She kicked the ground again._

"_Just 'cause." Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets and moved to stand next to her. At twelve he was a lot taller than her and he had to look down._

"_Karin, just tell me why." She huffed in annoyance._

"_Cause I wanna be able to protect all of us if the bad men come again and you know papa doesn't want us to play with guns."_

_He shrugged, handed her a rock, and positioned his hand over hers._

"_You're doing it wrong. You need to snap your wrist more, like so." He positioned her hand with his and showed her the motion. "Now try again." He let her go. Karin pursed her lips in concentration, drew back her arm, snapped her wrist, and let the rock fly. Glass shattered on impact. _

"_Thanks," she said. He shrugged, dismissive, and walked away._

Three months later she had opened the plain brown paper of her birthday present, to find the expertly braided leather attached to the smooth, marbled toned surface of the three polished Sugi balls. He had simply told her what they were, that Jacob would show her how to use them, and to keep practicing.

It had been Ichigo's way of telling her he knew about her nightmares and in typical simplistic fashion he had given her a way to fight back.

Now, her protective instincts humming, she knew that her older brothers where in trouble and she was not about to sit around the ranch, waiting.

She strode purposefully toward the corrals and caught sight of Chad Yasutora talking to Running Wolf, she paused mid stride. She felt her stomach clench and her pulse hum, a reaction which she'd had since the tall, dark, quiet Mexican had come to the ranch. It thoroughly annoyed her.

Scowling she stalked over to the pair, determined to get some answers.

"We should have heard from Ichigo and Uryuu by now," she growled. Both men looked up.

Running wolf was the first to address her. "Little Bear, you must be patient. You're brothers will return soon." She ignored his use of the childhood endearment he would use when he was trying to calm her. She didn't want to be calm right now.

She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm tired of being patient, Jacob. I'm going after him," she announced and headed towards the barn. She had just led her light bay stallion, Kon outside his stall and was about to throw her rig on his back when Chad walked through the door.

"I can't let you go, Karin. It's too dangerous." Chad said in that low, quiet way of his. His dark eyes regarded her with mysterious calm. She hated that, hated that she never had any idea what he was thinking.

She scowled, her face a mirror of her older brother's, and threw her saddle onto Kon's back.

"Just try and stop me," she dared. She didn't see him move. One minute he was standing in the doorway of the stables and the next he had wrapped one arm around her slim waist and was lifting her rig off Kon's back with the other.

She struggled against him, beating on the hard muscles of his massive forearm with her small fists.

"Damn you, Chad. You had better fucking let me go!" He grunted when she drove her elbow into his gut, but he didn't release her.

"Karin," he said softly. His breath tickled the back of her ear and she froze. She felt her heart start to pound and her breathing grow shallow as she realized how tightly she was pulled against his hard chest. Heat pooled between her thighs and she stopped breathing.

If Chad was equally affected he made no sign. Gently he unwound his arm and positioned himself between her and Kon.

"You can not go, I'm sorry."

The brief moment of insanity she had just had vanished, and she felt her anger spike.

"Fuck you, you can't tell me what to do, you overgrown giant! Ichigo and Uryuu are in trouble. I can feel it, so I'm going whether you like it or not. You can't stand here all day and guard the stables."

Chad frowned thoughtfully and seemed to ponder her words. She was right; he couldn't stay here all day and stand guard. His dark unfathomable eyes met hers and he reached a decision.

"All right, we'll go together."

Panic welled inside her. They were going to ride out into the wilderness, together…alone? She didn't think so.

"N-No, you've got too much to do here and besides I'll make better time by myself."

Chad ignored her, paced to the far side of the stables, and led his massive red chestnut horse; Diablo, out of the stall. Chad's animal was the largest horse on the ranch, seconded only by Zangetsu. The fiery horse stood nineteen hands high and seemed as if he could spit brimstone. He put a bit in his mouth and threw his custom made black leather saddle on the giant's back.

Karin frowned at him as he gripped the reins and led him towards the door.

"Let's go," he said. She placed her hands on her hips, arms akimbo.

"I told you. I'm going alone." Chad simply stared at her and then led Diablo out of the barn.

"You better hurry," he shot over his shoulder. Grumbling the whole time Karin stuck a bit in Kon's mouth and expertly threw her saddle on his back. She pulled the straps tight, grabbed the reins, and led him out of the barn.

Chad was waiting for her. She shot him an evil look, one that didn't faze him. A very small smile curved his lips as he placed his foot in the stirrups and threw his leg over. He settled on top of Diablo, waiting patiently.

Karin glared at his back and mounted her horse. Chad didn't look back as he dug his heels into Diablo's flanks and started out at a trot. She reluctantly followed, grumbling under her breath.

She completely ignored the wicked little thought that flittered through her brain telling her that Chad looked really, really good on a horse.

Some days it just really sucked to be a girl.


	7. Hot and Bothered

"_**Because I know woman. If she will be mad or she will be sorry - if it is 'mad', she will be much pleasure to make right; and if she is 'sorry', it will be the same pleasure. You... you do not have women, so you do not know, senor. But me... Carlos Robante... I know!"**_

_**Rio Bravo - Carlos Robante**_

Rukia had stewed silently for all of five minutes before she lit into Ichigo with the mouth of a drunken ranch hand. She had called him things that he didn't even know how to pronounce, and he knew some pretty impressive curses. He had let her rage on and ignored her, wondering if the heavens really hated him this fucking much.

Rukia Kuchiki, sister of that noble asshole Byakuya, and the one woman he could never seem to get out of his head. He scowled, not liking the direction his thoughts had veered. Shit, even dressed like a man she was fucking beautiful. It was her eyes; they were fucking purple for Christ sake. What kind of God gives eyes like that to a woman like her? They were deep, and wide, and soul stealing; they were eyes designed to steal a man's concentration and feed his fantasies.

He growled, low. Damn but did he have fantasies about this vicious little midget, had since the first day he had met her three years ago. Most of them involved her wrapping those long legs around his waist while he pumped deep inside her. She should not have such long legs on such a short body. It was fucking criminal. He frowned. Ichigo had often wondered what shade of amethyst those thrice damned eyes would turn when she was aroused, panting and begging him to take her higher, go faster, pound into her harder; and speaking of hard. He felt his cock twitch. Damn but he needed to stop before riding became really fucking uncomfortable.

He used to have his libido under better control around her. He had even almost convinced himself that he didn't really want to fuck her six ways from Sunday every time he saw her, but that had all changed two months ago. Ichigo let his mind drift back.

_Ichigo was not in the mood to socialize and it must have shown on his face because the patrons at Rangiku's saloon were giving him a wide berth. He was sitting in the farthest, darkened corner of the saloon, his back to the wall, scowling and watching. Uryuu had disappeared, probably sniffing after Orihime again._

_Ichigo scoffed. Damn fool should know better than to get himself hung up on a whore, not that he had anything against Orihime. She was a nice girl, but this life was a hard one and happy endings were rare to nonexistent. Ishida needed to remember that._

_Speaking of unattainable women, Ichigo let his molten amber gaze drift to the petite raven haired beauty currently drinking Renji under the table. Little idiot was three sheets to the wind and had no idea what was going on around her._

_Dammit, she needed to be more fucking careful. Her brother Byakuya was a powerful man and powerful men had enemies. Just what the hell did she think she was doing sitting in a saloon and getting drunk? Didn't she know how fucking dangerous that was for a woman? Ichigo watched as Hannah sashayed by and winked at Renji. In the blink of an eye the fucker was up and following his cock._

_Ichigo cursed. Fucking idiot, you can't just fucking leave her alone in the middle of a goddamn saloon on pay day. The place was packed with flush ranchers and hands, pissing their wages away on booze and whores. Ichigo watched as she downed another shot, slammed the glass down, licked her lips, and stood up on unsteady legs to leave. Just the slight of her little pink tongue running over those silky lips had him shifting uncomfortably._

_Her tight cords did nothing to disguise the generous length of those legs and he fought down a wave of pure desire. He swore. Damn bitch had given him a hard-on for three fucking years and she didn't even know it. His previous bad temper spiked three fold as she stumbled towards the swinging doors of the entrance. His eyes followed her and then instinctively scanned the room, which is why he saw one of the ranchers watching her drunken progress. Ichigo frowned. He didn't like the look in that guy's eyes one bit. The tall, greasy man finished his beer, slammed the glass down on the bar, and followed Rukia out the door. Silent as a shadow Ichigo rose and stalked him._

_He was just in time to see the bastard put a knife to Rukia's throat and pull her into the alley. He swore and silently reached down into his boot to pull out his double edged throwing knife. He knew he couldn't confront the bastard face to face, because the asshole would simply cut Rukia's throat._

_Ichigo crept around to the other side of the saloon and slipped around the back. He was well concealed in the shadows, watching and waiting for an opportunity. He could, unfortunately hear everything and it was taking all his control not to shake with his building rage._

_When the man told Rukia he was going to rape her he almost threw the knife, but he stopped himself. If he threw it now, while the other man still held his knife tightly against her pale throat, all he would do was get her killed._

_His chance came when the idiot moved the knife to cut open her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts. Ichigo grasped the blade, drew back his arm, and threw, flicking his wrist sharply. The knife blurred and landed with a dull thud in the would be rapist's back. He gurgled and fell back, and Rukia whirled just as he stepped out of the shadows._

_Her chest was heaving and he could just make out her high, pert breast with the delicate pink tipped areola, puckering in the night breeze. He controlled his racing heart and forced a calm he didn't feel. With studied indifference he kicked the dead man on his back, knelt down, and pulled his knife free. He absolutely would not think about her breasts or about how those silky mounds were now firmly imprinted in his brain._

_He rose and watched her flush and try to pull the ruined edges of her shirt over her exposed chest. He frowned, shrugged off his jacket, and draped it over her shoulders, as much for his own peace of mind as hers._

_Ichigo still didn't know what possessed him to pull her protectively against his own body and lead her back to her hotel. He barely recognized the feelings humming through his body, but knew part of it was fear. He felt his heart clench when he thought of what could have, and would have happened, had he not been there to protect her._

_It was enough to make him physically ill. He remembered he had silently taken her back to the hotel and gruffly told her to be more fucking careful, partly to piss her off, and partly because he was still scared shitless when he thought too hard on what could have happened._

Ichigo frowned and brought himself back to the present. He had dreamed of her practically ever night since then and not all of them were fantasies. Some of them where nightmare variations on what happened on her birthday and they always left him shaken, drenched in cold sweat.

"Hey idiot, I'm talking to you!" She shouted. Ichigo halted his horse. Dismounted and forcing himself to remain calm, he walked over to the petite woman glaring at him as if she would skin him alive. He was just about to say something sarcastic when he noticed the blood on her arm.

"Fuck Rukia, you're hurt. You should have told me," he growled, but there was no malice, only concern. Her eyes shot sparks.

"It's not like you gave me the chance," she spat. Ichigo grunted, pulled his pocket knife out of his back pocket, opened the blade, and swiftly cut her hands and feet free. Immediately she tried to kick out at him, but he subdued her with his larger frame, gently pulled her down from the horse, and carried her over to an outcropping of nearby boulders.

"Ichigo! Put me down!" He grunted and dropped her unceremoniously on the boulder. Her hand flew to slap him and he caught her wrist, his eyes molten. Rukia's eyes grew wide as he gently moved the tattered sleeve of her shirt up to see the wound. His long, nimble fingers worked the bloody cloth free and his gaze narrowed.

"You were grazed by a bullet," he accused.

"Your point?" Rukia shot back; sarcastic, her ire still dancing in her eyes. Ichigo's scowl deepened and his warm fingers slide up her arm slowly, dancing across her skin. Rukia felt her heart jump, her belly clench, her sex grow warm, and her skin tingle. She tried to jerk away but he glared at her and held her fast, gently probing the wound.

"It's not bad but we need to clean it. We should probably find a doc and have him stitch it up or else it's gonna scar pretty good."

Rukia didn't care about the possibility of a scar, not when his hand was unconsciously rubbing her skin. She felt confused by her reaction and this time when she pulled away he let her go.

"I-It's fine, it's just a scratch." He looked like he was going to argue but instead he held his tongue.

His normal scowl firmly in place he left her, padded over to his saddle bags, and dug around for the medicinal poultice that Jacob had packed with him. He grabbed the roll of rags he used for gauze and went back over to kneel in front of Rukia and moved the tattered edges of her shirt aside so he could pour water over the wound. She winced as he used one of the rags to gently clean away dried blood and she shivered as his fingers gently spread the greenish brown mixture on the wound. When he had finished he tied a bandage around her slim upper arm. She completely ignored her traitorous body, but it was hard, especially when he looked at her like that. His turbulent eyes held a strange mixture of anger, concern, and something else.

"Wanna tell me how it happened." Rukia lifted her chin and looked down her nose at him.

"No." He gritted his teeth and held his anger in check with effort.

"It wasn't really a question, princess. Tell me how it happened." She wanted to tell him to go to hell but she choked it down. There was no reason for her not to tell him what happened, no reason at all except she was feeling surly because she never could seem to control the way her body reacted to him when he got too close to her. She hated it, hated him. Rukia completely ignored the traitorous little voice in the back of her head calling her a little liar.

"I came home to find our house hold staff gutted and scalped. I went out the back to get the ranch hands and found Byakuya's coat on the ground, covered in blood. A couple of the men who attacked the ranch were still there one of them winged me. I killed him but another man got the drop on me and clocked me with a rifle butt. All I remember about him was he had silver hair."

Ichigo regarded her with unfathomable eyes.

"Your brother?" Rukia looked away. An emotion not unlike despair welled in her throat.

"I don't know. I only found his coat not his…" she trialed off, but he understood. She hadn't found his body.

He frowned in thought, stood up, moved a couple of paces back from her, and crossed his arms. He didn't like the implications of someone leaving a bunch of scalped corpses on Kuchiki land, especially since it sounded like Rukia was attacked by white men.

"You said you came back, when did you leave the ranch and where had you been."

"I went for a ride at dawn and returned late in the morning. "

He looked at her for a moment longer and then gruffly asked.

"You all right to ride?" She shot him another imperious look and nodded. He smirked.

"Good, saddle up princess."

"Where are we going?" He didn't answer right away; instead he walked over to Zangetsu and pulled his lean, long limbed body into the saddle.

He pulled the reins and turned to face her.

"We are going back to your ranch to see if we can't find out what the hell is going on, but first we have to stop in Rukongai"

Rukia mounted her horse and turned in her saddle to face Ichigo.

"Why Rukongai?"

Ichigo smirked. "Cause I gotta stop those assholes from hanging my idiot brother."

He spurred his heels into Zangetsu's flanks and the massive horse took off in a gallop. Rukia stared after him for a second before his words sunk in.

"Dammit Ichigo!" she yelled, and followed.

She could swear she heard him laughing.


	8. Cowboys and Indians

_**Doc Holiday: And you must be Ringo. Look, darling, Johnny Ringo. The deadliest pistoleer since Wild Bill, they say. What do you think, darling? Should I hate him?**_

_**Kate: You don't even know him.**_

_**Doc Holiday: Yes, but there's just something about him. Something around the eyes, I don't know, reminds me of... me. No. I'm sure of it, I hate him.**_

_**Tombstone**_

Byakuya Kuchiki leaned heavily on Renji as his foreman tried to drag him up another steep incline. They had been walking for the better part of the afternoon while Byakuya held his bloody shirt to the deep bullet hole in his side to keep from bleeding out. It was like trying to stop a raging river. Renji was worried about the amount of blood he seemed to be losing, and knew that if they didn't find help soon his boss wasn't going to make it.

"Renji, you need to leave me." A fierce scowl crossed the redhead's features.

"Sorry boss, but that is not going to happen." Byakuya's head fell forward and he tried to claw the arm supporting him off his body, but it was to no avail. He was weak as a kitten and his vision was starting to blur.

"Rukia…" he breathed. Renji shook his head and kept moving.

"She can take care of herself, and she would skin me alive if I left you out here to die."

He would normally have commanded his foreman to leave him, but he had briefly blacked out and was in no shape to demand anything. Renji grunted at the extra weight and dragged him along. Truth be told, the younger man was deathly worried about the petite raven haired girl, but he wasn't seeing a whole lot of options at the moment. He grunted and took more of Byakuya's weight. His boss just didn't understand. He hadn't grown up with Rukia in the streets when the only thing standing between them and starvation had been their reckless courage and quick wits.

He remembered the day when he had first met her. He and a group of kids had broken into the general store in the middle of the night and stolen two blankets, some salted beef, and a jar of peppermint sticks, but the store owner at the time was a damn light sleeper. He had come out waving a shotgun at them like a mad man. Renji had distracted him from the others and managed to get himself pinned down behind an old water trough.

He would have been a goner too, had not Rukia followed them, crept on top of the roof, and jumped on the shopkeeper's back, clawing like an angry cat. The owner of the general store had howled until she had brought a rock down on his head and knocked him unconscious. She had landed nimble as a gazelle, grabbed Renji's hand, and raced out of there. From that moment on she had been his best friend.

So even though everything in him wanted to go find her, the other part of him knew that he could trust her to survive. He was brought back to the present when Byakuya moaned.

"Oh no, boss, no way, you are not gonna die. Not after I have dragged your ass all this way. Rukia will kill you if you go and die on her, and then she'll kill me. So we gotta just keep on moving."

He grunted and briefly got his feet under him before he stumbled over a protruding rock.

This was completely unacceptable. He was the twenty-eighth lord of the noble Kuchiki clan and he did not stumble around the wilderness, half dead, relying on another man to carry him away from battle like a coward.

His mind felt sluggish and numb and in between moments of unconsciousness he found it wander unbidden to his deceased wife, Hisana. He could still remember the first day that they had met all those years ago.

She had been working as a nanny for the Rothschilds. Henry Rothschild had been a duded up Eastern with delusions of grandeur and had dragged his family west to try his hand at ranching. When it became clear that he was a miserable failure he had turned to the bottle to try and lessen the blow, all the while hiding his financial demise from his wife and children. Lillian Rothschild was a vain and weak woman, who didn't have enough sense to realize that they were becoming far too indebted to almost every business around Seireitei. Byakuya met them all on the day he came to make a deal to buy their lands.

He had been in deep conversation with Henry when Hisana had chased one of the children into the room. He had taken one look at her and it was if the world shifted off its axis and was made right again. In the space of a heartbeat Byakuya had fallen in love.

He had made every excuse imaginable to come to the ranch, even going so far as drawing out the deal for the lands, disputing minutiae in the contract. What he had not realized was that each delay made Henry Rothschild even more desperate and drove him deeper into the bottom of a bottle.

One day he had arrived at the ranch unexpectedly. Lillian had been away in town and the children were sleeping. He had walked in on a drunken Henry bending Hisana over the back of the couch with her skirts bunched to her waist, his pants around his ankles, and his cock in his hands ready to plunge into her. She had been crying.

Byakuya had crossed the room, pulled the man off of her, and belted him. He had then pulled his revolver and would have killed him had not Hisana begged him not to. Byakuya had taken her away from that house that very night and asked her to be his wife.

Five too short years later, he had lost her, and now he might very well lose their sister.

His pride reared its ugly head and he found the strength of shear stubborn will to halt Renji, pull away from him, and straighten to his full height.

"You will return me to the ranch. My sister is unaware of the danger." Renji just stared at him like he was crazy. Then he started cursing, mumbling about damn fool idiots that didn't have the sense to not bleed to death all over the fucking ground. Byakuya ignored him and waited for him to stop.

"Are you done, Renji?" His foreman glared at him and nodded, but before he could shoulder the older man's weight again and start in the direction they had come, seven Sioux warriors stepped out of the trees, all with drawn arrows pointed at their hearts.

Renji could only stare at them and mumble, "Ah hell"

* * *

Karin and Chad had made good time, but it wasn't going to be good enough. She felt her spirits sink with the setting sun and knew that her rash decision to race to Rukongai was going to fail. In order to cut down on time they had decided, or Karin had decided that they should cut through the seldom used mountain paths to get into Rugkongai faster. The only problem was that they were firmly entrenched in Sioux territory. Chad had already stopped her from stumbling into a sacred burial site, pointing out the markers and steering them around them.

Further on, they had run into a landslide that had blocked one of the main paths. Chad had been able to clear it but it had taken time. She had felt her worry spike and her despair grow with each progressive phase of the sun. Soon the glowing orange and red glob would sink beneath the horizon and they would have to stop.

It was just too dangerous to continue in such rocky country at night, even with a close to full moon to guide them.

They turned down another rocky path and she sighed, her voice heavy.

"We aren't going to make it."

"No," Chad replied, calmly. Karin felt tears prickle behind her eye lids and she scowled, forcing them back. She would not cry, not now, not ever. She had sworn on the day that her parents had been killed that she would be strong, and never cry again.

She reigned in her horse. "You knew we couldn't make in through the mountains in time," she accused. He pulled Diablo to a halt and calmly regarded her.

"Yes," he replied simply.

She clenched her fists. She wanted to scream and cry and rail at the heavens, but she wouldn't. She was about to take her frustrations out on Chad when she heard the click of a rifle being cocked above her to her left. She caught sight of the man training his rifle on Chad's large form and her hand flew to the boleadoras at her hip.

With the skill born of years of practice she swung the weapon over her head and released it with a snap of her wrists. The hard polished balls whirred through the air and the leather wrapped around the sniper's head. A sickening crunch echoed through the mountain pass, as the hard wooden balls whacked against the man's skull. The rifle jumped and shifted, sending the bullet into the rock to the left of Chad's head.

He was off Diablo in an instant, wrapping one strong arm around Karin's waist and pulling her behind an outcropping of rocks. Two more shots rang out and hit the boulders just as they ducked. He pulled her tight against his body, shielding her. She pushed at him, trying to get him to let her go but he was like the mountain they were on, solid and firm.

"Don't move," he hissed against her ear. She stilled, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. He suddenly pulled her into his arms bridal style, and ran up the hill, ducking behind another set of rocks, as shots kicked up gravel behind them. He grunted and pushed her down. She gasped when she looked up and found out why. Fresh blood welled at his shoulder where a bullet had hit him and Karin cursed.

"What the hell are you doing. Stay down," she growled, grabbing his shirt. Chad grunted again and ducked as another barrage of bullets bounced off the rocks. He met her worried gaze and smiled.

"It's not bad." She glared at him, incredulous.

"Not bad! You've been shot! Of all the idiotic, foolish…" He put his hand over her mouth.

"They'll hear you." She narrowed her eyes at him from behind his hand, which lingered on her skin longer than it needed to. Karin felt her cheeks warm from the contact, but she went silent. The sun had sunk lower and soon full dark would be upon them. They needed to do something, fast.

Chad put his finger to his lips, motioning for quiet. She nodded and they both listened intently to the surrounding area, trying to get a bead on the gunman. She figured there were two out there, and she and Chad were far too exposed for her comfort.

They waited a few moments more but no more gunshots rang out. Suddenly, a fierce whistle broke the air. Karin watched in wonder as a slow, heart stopping smile twisted Chad's features and before she could stop him, he put his fingers between his lips and let out a shrill answering whistle.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. He smiled and pointed.

"Look." She cautiously lifted her head above the boulder and found two Sioux warriors standing down below. He greeted the warriors, speaking the dialect of Sioux used by the Lakota tribe. They responded back and motioned for them to come down. Chad grasped her hand and led her down the rock face, and if she was anyone else her face would have been burning. As it was that damnable awareness had returned as his strong fingers clasped her smaller ones protectively. She was in awe at the fact that such a large man could be so achingly gentle.

The reached the warriors and Chad spoke to them rapidly. Karin knew a little of the language because Jacob had taught all the children, but only Uryuu was as proficient as Chad seemed to be. It was yet another thing she hadn't known about their foreman.

The warriors pointed behind them and she saw the two white men with arrows sticking out of their bodies, making them resemble horrific pin cushions. They were talking excitedly and gesturing widely. Chad nodded every so often and turned to Karin.

"This is Two Eagles, he is Jacob's nephew. He says that a hunting party has brought two men back to their camp earlier today. One was seriously injured. The way that he described them to me, makes me think that they might be Mr. Kuchiki and his foreman Renji."

Karin frowned thoughtfully.

"You're not sure though?" He shook his head and replied.

"No."

"Will they take us to them?" He translated in rapid Lakota and the two warriors regarded her silently. Two Eagles finally nodded and said something more to Chad before they turned and walked back into the trees.

"They will lead us, but we need to hurry. We don't have much daylight left."

Chad left her for a moment to fetch the horses and Karin took the opportunity to run up the hill and retrieve her boleadoras. The man she had hit was dead and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. As an afterthought she grabbed his rifle and the ammo belt. She met Chad by the horses and thrust the rifle at him. He gazed at it with a deep look of distaste.

"I don't carry guns," he said. She frowned.

"Chad, this isn't a time to get picky. You need to be armed in case we run into trouble again. I can show you how to use it."

He said nothing for a moment and reached out to take the rifle from her. Chad held it as if it were something filthy and in a movement so quick she wasn't even sure she saw it he cocked, aimed, and fired. She looked in the direction he had shot and watched a thin branch from a very distant tree tumble to the earth. He cocked it again, aimed, and fired and the branch jumped in the air. He did it a third time just before it hit the ground. Karin turned to him, stunned.

"I never said I didn't know how to use it, I just said I don't carry guns." He handed it back to her and mounted Diablo. Karin looked from him to the gun and back to him.

She was finding out that Chad Yasutora was just full of surprises.


	9. Turnabout is Fair Play

_**A/N: Wanted to take a moment to thank you all for taking the time to review. I am always striving to become a better writer and all constructive comments are welcome. Thanks again.**_

* * *

_**Ransom Stoddard: You're not going to use the story, Mr. Scott?**_

_**Maxwell Scott: This is the west, sir. When the legend becomes fact, print the legend.**_

_**The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance**_

What a fucking mess, Davis thought, grumbling under this breath. He stalked down the hall towards the big man's office, and wondered how it had all gone to shit so fast. He cursed, he hadn't signed up for this shit, and he sure as hell wasn't doing it out of the goodness of his heart. He expected to be well fucking paid, but had he seen any money, fuck no. Now that fucker Diamond had gone and gotten himself killed, and fuck knew where that prick licker Luke was. Jackson had gone off looking for him, but he hadn't returned either, and dammit he was running out of outlaws.

Besides, these creepy bastards made him uneasy, especially that fucker Gin, fucking chick looked half insane. He was a damn sneaky bastard to boot, and as slippery as a snake oil salesman. Davis shuddered and tickled the handle of his new pistols. At least he had gotten something out of this deal, it just wasn't enough.

Davis reached the door to Aizen's private study and unceremoniously pushed it open without knocking. Gin Ichimaru looked up from the chair he was leaning back in. His thin lips were pulled back into that creepy smile he always wore and he was twirling a dagger between his slim fingers.

"Davis, how nice of you to join us," he said, sarcastic. The other man in the room turned towards the door even though his sightless eyes couldn't make out any of the details. Davis wasn't fooled, Kaname Tosen may have been blind, but he was just as deadly, if not more so, than Gin.

Tosen stood with his arms crossed, calmly leaning against Aizen's ornate mahogany desk. His sightless eyes were fixed on the quivering man as if he could see into his very soul.

The bandit steeled himself and growled. "Dammit, I didn't sign up for this shit. I've lost five of my best men and God only knows what happened to those fuckers, Luke and Jackson. You can tell Aizen that I'm out. Pay me what you owe us and me and my boys are hightailing it south."

Gin continued to play with his dagger and smiled manically, while Kaname unfolded his lean frame and moved to stand in front of Davis.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. You must understand Mr. Aizen is extremely displeased with the loss of Miss Kuchiki, especially after Gin went to so much trouble to kidnap her in the first place. Your men had one very simple assignment, and that was to bring Miss Kuchiki here, unharmed. They failed."

Davis went molten. "You make it sound like they were the fucking pony express and they dropped your fucking package. They're dead, asshole. Not much I can do about the fuckers getting gunned down."

It was Gin who responded. "True, but that doesn't mean you don't get to try. After all, when I studied the tracks leaving I found that it was only one man that managed to kill all your lovely little minions. Surely, you can mange to kill one man, or can you? Tell me, how is Kurosaki these days."

The bandit growled. "Dead, I watched the fucker swing." Gin cocked an eyebrow.

"So he was dead when you left him?" Davis sputtered. "Well not…maybe…" he grew angry, "fuck, the chink was dangling from a rope and turning purple, he's dead." But an uneasy feeling had settled in his gut.

"All I am saying is that a lone gunman stood and drew down on five armed men, and only one managed to get a shot off. Well, there is only one man in the territory I know who is that fast."

Gin let the implications of that statement hang in the air, the silence stretching. It was Tosen who broke it. He frowned and shook his head.

"All this needless bloodshed it's…barbaric." He turned to Davis. "I'm afraid your contract stands and I suggest you not do something foolish, like try to run out on Mr. Aizen. Now, we have other business." He made a motion with his hand and Gin stood up, his wild grin growing even wider.

"You can come in now Sally," he trilled in a singsong voice. The door to Aizen's connecting Aizen's bedchamber to his study slowly opened, and a frightened pair of doe eyes blinked. "Don't be shy, little one," Tosen said. The girl did not look comforted but she came into the room, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Now, tell Mr. Davis about this jailbreak your employer has planned." The teenager swallowed and looked from face to face.

Gin was twirling his dagger again, and she felt the urge to bolt bubble in her blood. She clamped it down. She had to remember, she didn't have any choice.

Sally took a deep breath…and told them everything.

* * *

Night had fallen and Rukia's ass had gone numb hours ago. She shifted in her saddle, uncomfortable, and glared at the back of Ichigo's head. He hadn't been very talkative and she had found his extended silence annoying. She grumbled low in her throat. Everything about Ichigo was annoying she reminded herself. He was rough, and crude, and thoroughly…repellant. Yes that was it, he was repellant, everything about him.

_Then why does your heart beat faster and your body tingle whenever he comes around_, an insistent little voice in the back of her head asked? She frowned, tried to ignore it, but she found her eyes dancing over the tall, lean man sitting proud in his saddle.

She didn't know why he made her body hum. He wasn't that good looking after all. His face was too hard and his hair was that god awful orange color. No human being should be born with hair that loud.

The little voice whispered again. _You little liar, you like his hair, it reminds you of the sun and his face is lean and rugged, and what about his eyes?_ Rukia groaned. She didn't want to think about his eyes. She didn't want to remember how those polished amber orbs would run molten like melted gold or grow dark with that something indefinable that she would catch sometimes when he was looking at her.

His eyes were…predatory and…protective. They made him look like he wanted to consume her and shield her all at once. Rukia felt heat pool between her thighs and she shifted in her saddle trying to relieve some of the pressure. She scowled, annoyed with her traitorous body.

All right, so her body didn't find him repellant, but he was still as abrasive as a cactus, and twice as prickly. She frowned and shifted her legs, rubbing her mound against the hard leather of her saddle. The friction helped…a little.

Rukia's frown turned to a scowl. She may still be a virgin but she sure as hell wasn't innocent. She knew what it meant when her nipples grew hard and her sex grew wet. She was attracted to the asshole and it didn't matter to her body that she didn't want to be.

When she and Renji were still kids they would sometimes sneak into the backrooms of the saloon when it got too cold to sleep outside, this was long before Rangiku owned it. She remembered quite a few nights when one of the whores would bring a customer back there for a quick spin. It was one of the many reasons she had decided never to marry. They way those men had rutted those women looked painful, and she could tell by the women's faces that they didn't enjoy it. Most had looked bored and some had looked…shamed.

Sometimes though, late at night when she couldn't sleep, an image of Ichigo in all his naked glory flashed in her subconscious. She could see him there, in her mind's eye, wrapping his arms around her, thrusting his pelvis forward, and sliding deep inside her. On those nights, her tired brain would wander and she would wonder if it would feel…well, different, than it seem to feel for the girls at the saloon. Her thighs would then become sticky, and she would toss and turn and wake up damn surly in the morning.

"Dammit," she muttered. Her picturing him naked was something she could blame solely and completely on him. She wouldn't have such a tantalizing image in her head if it weren't for that day.

"_Renji where the fuck are you, Thomas is waiting for you so he can start branding the new horses!"_

_Rukia was thoroughly annoyed. Renji had disappeared around lunch time and was no where to be found. To top it all off, Byakuya was in town at the auction house bidding on a new bull to stud, and as a result she'd had to deal with Ichigo on her own. Needless to say, she was not in the best of moods._

_Now, she and Thomas needed help with the branding and Renji, the lazy bastard, was no where to be found. She spurred Sode no Shirayuki on and dismounted just before she reached the springs. She frowned, listening. She could hear someone splashing around in the water and she cursed._

"_I'll skin him alive if that idiot has decided to shirk his duties and go swimming." It was a sweltering summer day and she would have liked to go for a dip herself, but there were things to do. She was going to kill him, she decided. There was no help for it._

_Rukia pushed through the branches leading to the spring and said; "Renji, I swear to heaven that I am going to…" she trailed off when her eyes met a pair of molten amber orbs, orbs that most definitely did not belong to Renji. She choked and froze._

_Ichigo had been in the process of getting out of the water and he was now looking at her, his seemingly permanent frown firmly in place._

_Rukia's eyes widened and she licked her lips unconsciously. Her traitorous gaze caught on a bead of water that was slowly traveling down a lean, but impressively muscled chest. It dropped lower, down his rippling abdomen and disappeared into a patch of ginger hair drawing her gaze to his…she blushed bright red and stumbled back._

"_Sorry…I thought you were…dammit," she spat, turned, and fled. _

Rukia scowled and tried to banish those memories before they could take root, but it was to no avail. She found her eyes following the path of his lean, strong back down to his fabric clad backside. She continued her journey to his thighs and noticed how tightly they gripped his horse, the muscles of those long, powerful legs cleanly defined. In the back of her mind she realized she was inventorying him, the way she would a stallion she was thinking of purchasing to stud, but she wasn't about to add any more fuel to the fire.

He suddenly brought his mount to a halt and turned to face her. He promptly narrowed his eyes.

"You all right?" he asked, gruffly. He had been worried about her injuries and wondered if she was feeling sick, she looked…flushed. Rukia felt her blush creeping up her neck and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine," she spat, defensive.

He grunted and scowled. "Come on then, we're almost there."

He dug his heels into Zangetsu's flanks and spurred the mighty stallion into a cantor. She growled and followed, ignoring the little twitter in her heart. But, that little voice was back again, taunting, tantalizing, and telling her that she didn't imagine the concern in his voice or his eyes.

"Damn him to hell," she muttered, under her breath.

She hated him, she reminded herself.

It was just too damn bad that her body had other ideas.


	10. Love and Death

"_**There's no living with a killing. There's no goin' back from one. Right or wrong, it's a brand... a brand sticks. There's no goin' back. Now you run on home to your mother and tell her... tell her everything's alright. And there aren't any more guns in the valley."**_

_**Shane - Shane**_

Night had descended on the mountains like an ebony blanket studded with diamonds. Karin shivered and looked up into the sky. She hadn't been able to sleep. The Lakota that had found them were relatives of Jacob and the story they had told her had left her spirit wary and uneasy.

Two Eagles had been journeying towards Karakura along with the others to speak with Jacob and gain his council in regards to what had happened. She shivered.

White men had come and drove them off of the plains and into the mountains some three weeks ago and the tribe had been laying low ever since. Two Eagles had described the white men as coming with many guns and no mercy. They had killed a good portion of the tribe and those that had escaped had only done so because one of the hunting parties had returned and killed four of the masked men.

Karin shivered again, but it had little to do with the cold mountain air. She remembered all to well what it was like to cower before an enemy that was stronger and meaner than she could ever hope to be. Her mind flashed back to that day and she pictured herself under the picnic table, huddling with her twin and trying to remain as small and invisible as possible.

She could still smell the blood and gunpowder in the air, still hear the screams of the settlers as they had died. She would never forget the look on her mother's face when she stepped resolutely in front of Ichigo, or the way the shotgun had exploded and the bullets had torn open her chest. Yuzu had her head buried in Karin's back and hadn't seen, but Karin had, she'd seen everything. She and Ichigo, they had seen everything and been forever altered. She still remembered the moment she had met her brother's amber gaze and watched a nine year old boy become a man. She understood her brother all too well, for in the moment, the same thing had happened to her.

She scowled and ran her fingers over her boleadoras. She wasn't some weak little kid anymore she reminded herself, she was sixteen years old and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She sighed and hugged herself, tipping her head towards the stars.

Yuzu was probably beside herself with worry by now. Not only had Ichigo apparently fallen off the earth, but now she and Chad were stuck camping with the Lakota. When they had arrived in camp they had found that Chad's instincts were right. Byakuya and Renji were, indeed, there but Byakuya's injuries were very bad. He'd been gut shot by a rifle and he'd lost a lot of blood.

Chad had surprised her once again. He'd apparently had bit of medical training, at least enough to field dress a wound. It was another trait in a steadily growing list of things she hadn't known about him. He was in the Pejuta Wacasae's tepee now, removing the bullet that was lodged in Byakuya's side and stitching him up.

Was there anything that boy couldn't do? She was starting to think not. In fact she was starting to suspect that their quiet, introverted foreman was not what he appeared to be. The skills he displayed…well they were the skills of a trained solider. She frowned, if she hadn't known how unstable Mexico was she almost wouldn't believe it, but it fit, and he was old enough. She scowled, she needed to stop thinking about Chad…it wasn't like she was even interested, or cared for that matter. _Lair,_ a small voice whispered in the back of her mind. She ignored it.

Her scowled deepened as she gazed into the heavens, they seemed to be mocking her with there vastness, making her feel small and insignificant, and in the scheme of the cosmos maybe she was.

She frowned and sank down onto the ground so she could lay back. She was feeling pretty useless right now and she hated it. Plus now that she had time to think about it without bullets whizzing by her head she had to face a very sobering fact.

She had killed a man today. She'd never done that before.

She had wondered what it would feel like to take a life, knew that Ichigo and Uryuu had done it when necessary and she had often wished she could take revenge on those men that had killed her parents. Now she knew. Her soul felt…stained. It didn't seem to matter that the man had been trying to kill her and Chad, didn't matter that he was probably a thoroughly vile human being, she still had his blood on her hands.

She shivered. She could still see his sightless eyes staring up at her as she unwrapped her boleadoras from his crushed skull. She hadn't really thought about it at the time, but now that she was out of danger and her adrenaline was no longer pumping through her veins she could see every detail of the dead man in her mind's eye.

Karin closed her eyes, trying to banish the image, but she had a feeling that this was something that was going to stick with her for a long, long time. She sighed and let the night air rush over her prone body, reminding herself that she'd had no choice. It was kill or be killed. She felt her stomach clench at the thought and released a harsh breath.

She refused to feel guilty about this, and she absolutely would not cry.

She was so engrossed in her own internal battle that she didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to her until a twig snapped by her ear. Her eyes flew open and she shot into a sitting position. Chad stood next to her, his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows revealing his solid forearms, using a rag to wipe blood off his hands. He met her gaze and slowly lowered his large frame so he was sitting down next to her, almost close enough to touch. She felt her heartbeat triple.

"Nice night," he said, so low she barely heard him. She looked to the sky again and nodded, before bringing her gaze back to his.

"Is Mr. Kuchiki gonna be all right?"

He frowned, thoughtfully.

"It's too soon to tell, but he's strong. He has a good chance."

Karin nodded once more and they fell into a comfortable silence. She snuck a peak at him from the corner of her eye, wondering. He was so damn quiet, she really knew next to nothing about him and she found that she really wanted to know more…maybe everything. She opened her mouth to ask him a general getting to know you kind of question about his childhood but what came out was.

"Have you ever killed a man?" Chad glanced at her sharply and sighed.

For a moment she wasn't sure he was going to answer and she found that she really, really needed him to. She didn't like the feelings bubbling in her gut, it felt too much like shame and she needed to know if maybe he understood that shame.

"Yes…I've killed a man. I've killed more than one."

She frowned.

"Sounds like you're not proud of the fact." She watched his lips curl into one of his very rare smiles.

"My abuelo always told me that violence never solves anything, it only creates more violence. He understood, he'd killed before, but killing is never an easy thing. Justified or not, killing leaves a mark, one that changes you forever."

Karin digested that for a moment. Chad wasn't a man to waste words and this was the most he had ever said to her at one time, which meant he thought it was important. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She scowled.

"I killed a man today. I don't think I liked it very much."

He said nothing for a moment but he shifted his body so he could put one sturdy arm around her small frame. She could not have controlled the blush that stained her cheeks, no matter how much she wanted to. He said nothing, just pulled her close, and despite her embarrassment she rested her head on his muscular shoulder.

They were quiet once more until his tattoo, partial reveled through a rip in the sleeve, caught her eye. She reached up with slim fingers and traced the ink decorating his skin, sliding gently over the winged heart and tracing the path of the serpent, only to come to rest on the words. He sucked in a breath.

"Amore e Morte? What does this mean?" She asked. He smiled as he remembered. He'd had it done when he fourteen years old and living with his abuelo in Mexico. The woman who'd branded him had been very…special.

"Love and Death."

She wondered at the smile that twisted his lips and ignored her heart as it skipped a beat. He really was good looking when he smiled. He said nothing more and they fell once again into a comfortable silence. She sighed and he shifted.

"Does it ever go away? The shame?" He unconsciously pulled her closer.

"Yes…and no. One day you'll wake up and be able to live with it."

She frowned.

"He would have killed you," she reasoned. He looked down with unfathomable eyes.

"Yes."

"I had no choice," she continued. He shook his head.

"No."

"I'd do it again. To protect someone…" she trailed off; she almost said to protect someone she…loved. She gazed at him her eyes widening in realization. Oh God, she thought, she…he…Oh God.

He bent down and brushed his firm lips across her forehead in a chaste kiss. She closed her eyes, and opened them.

"Don't think about it too much." He advised and she felt her rising panic slide away. He was right; she wasn't going to think about it, not about death, not about love.

The silence stretched across the mountain tops while the stars above twinkled brightly, and Karin Kurosaki did something she had never though she could do. She let it go.


	11. Complications

A/N: All quotes are from movies, all very good and highly recommended. Also I noticed I got a review from Tituba and that is kinda cool because if you are who I'm thinking of it was your story Murder My Heart that in inspired me to even attempt this. So, shameless plug, if you haven't read any of Tituba work run, don't walk, over to media miner and read everything there. It is all fabulous.

Man, I never jabber on this much when I'm writing but damn if y'all haven't been really, really cool. Thanks again all.

* * *

"_**Cobb's using me to stop you. So good people are being hurt because of me. That makes me mad. Some people think because they're stronger, or meaner, that they can push you around. I've seen a lot of that. But it's only true if you let it be. The world is what you make of it."**_

_**Silverado - Stella**_

Rangiku's saloon was busier that night than Orihime had ever seen it before. Cowboys were drinking whiskey like it was water and all the girls were being kept busy entertaining the crowd. In short, the plan the saloon keeper and Orihime had come up with was working. She smiled as one licentious cowboy wrapped a beefy arm around her pink silk clad waist and pulled her against him. Her cumbersome breasts were practically spilling out of the black and pink corset she was wearing and his gaze was glued to her chest. He reached up and cupped one full mound and she gently but firmly pulled away.

"Sorry Roy, not tonight. We've been spoken for." The cowboy frowned.

"Ah come on, Orihime. Just one spin. It gets mighty lonely out there with just the cattle to keep a man company. He starts to miss the feel of a woman, right quick." He pouted like a little boy who was just told he couldn't get a peppermint stick from the general store and she patted his cheek.

"Sorry hon, but we are here to entertain the gamblers tonight." She pointed to the sparkling banner that she and Rangiku had hung just this morning.

It read, _First Annual Poker Tournament_, and in smaller letters, _Win the five hundred dollar jackpot! Twenty five dollar buy in! First twenty gamblers welcome!_

The tournament had been Rangiku's brain child. It was a sure fire way to get everyone in town in the saloon, and leave Uryuu with only one deputy guarding him.

The plan was genius in its utter simplicity. The tournament would last well into the night and as soon as everyone was well into their cups, Orihime would slip out the back with a bottle of drugged whiskey, offer to share a drink with the deputy on duty, and take the key off him when the drug took effect. She could free Uryuu and be gone before anyone was the wiser. Rangiku even had Sally waiting just outside of town with Uryuu's horse. Orihime would then slip back into the jail and pretended to be passed out next to the deputy.

It was foolproof, or so they thought.

The plan hit a kink around midnight when the very last person they expected to show up walked through the saloon doors. Sosuke Aizen and his creepy foreman Kaname Tosen sauntered in like they owned the place. The saloon almost ground to a halt as cowboys and ranchers turned to watch the mayor of Rukongai slip off his white sable coat, hand it to the boy behind him, and regally approach the bar.

Orihime wanted to disappear into the shadows as she watched him pass, but she was currently sitting in one of the gambler's laps and he had his arms locked around her like a vice. The Mayor smiled warmly at her, baring his teeth like the predator he was. Anyone watching would simply perceive him as being polite, because Mayor Aizen simply did not look like a dangerous man.

He was handsome in a boyish sort of way, with dark friendly eyes, glasses, and thick brown hair, tousled from riding. He was dressed in an expensive western cut suit and looked more like a lawyer than a rancher, but behind his quick, benevolent smile and fatherly façade beat the heart of a true sadist. Orihime had first hand knowledge of the fact, which is why he wasn't permitted to bed any of Rangiku's girls any longer.

She hid her discomfort behind a bright, false smile and had to suppress the shivers racking her spine as she thought back.

_Orihime smiled over her shoulder as Mayor Aizen shut the door. With deft movements she removed the hair pins keeping her long strawberry hair off her neck and let the heavy mass fall over bare shoulders. A bright, friendly smile curved his lips as he shrugged out of his coat and hung in on a nearby hat stand. She gave him a coy look and slipped her camisole a little lower. Suddenly a strange light came over his eyes, making them fever bright, as he walked over to her, lifted his hands, and gently placed them on her bare shoulders._

_She shivered but steeled herself. This was her job, and usually it didn't last very long, she reminded herself. Forcing another bright smile, she pulled away and took his wrist in her hand to lead him to the bed._

_His friendly smile slipped into an annoyed frown and he pulled her back, hard. Orihime gasped as her breasts slammed into his chest. It hurt and she winced._

"_Now, now Orihime, what's your hurry, we have…all the time in the world to get…very well acquainted." She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't like the look in his eyes._

"_Rangiku will be expecting me to return within the hour. It's house rul…" Before she could finish he narrowed his eyes and delivered a stinging slap across her face. She gasped and her gray eyes widened in fright._

"_Rule one…you will not speak unless I bid you." She whimpered piteously when he grabbed a handful of her silky hair and pulled, hard. Tears welled in her eyes._

"_Rule two…you will do everything I say. Do you understand?" He pulled again._

"_Yes!" she gasped. He hit her again and pain exploded across her cheek._

"_Rule one," he reminder her, calmly. She froze and slowly nodded. He smiled and ran one finger down her rapidly bruising cheek._

"_Good girl. Now this…will be entertaining."_

Orihime shivered and looked at the man now strolling towards the bar. She had not found that evening entertaining. He had made her do things that she still couldn't think about. He had made her do things that had stained her soul. Orihime had run after he finished with her and stayed in the horse barn, sleeping on a cot that the blacksmith kept for the stable boys. Rangiku had finally found her in the morning, battered, bruised, her clothes torn and ragged, and it had taken all of her girls to hold her back and keep her from going after Aizen.

Her boss had told him next time he came in to be entertained that he could drink at the bar, but he wasn't allowed to take a spin with any of her girls. It was a compromise that Orihime had insisted on. She was afraid if her friend banned him completely then he would retaliate. He had graciously pretended to accept Rangiku's ultimatum, but she knew that she had just made a deadly enemy. The saloon keeper hadn't cared, and still didn't.

As a result he didn't come into the saloon often and Orihime didn't like the implications that he had showed up tonight of all nights. The plan became even more complicated when Rangiku motioned for her to join her in the back room. She smiled coyly at the cowboy's whose lap she was sitting in, and disentangled herself.

"Hey honey, where do you think your going?" Orihime kissed him on the cheek and pouted.

"Sorry but the boss wants to see me." The cowboy looked as if someone had kicked his puppy.

"Ah, but you was my good luck charm."

Josie, one of the other girls, shot Orihime a look, communicating silently with her. She sauntered up to the cowboy and took Orihime's place in his lap.

"Honey, you don't need her for good luck, strong, handsome fellow such as yourself. Why I bet you get lucky all the time." The cowboy's pout turned into a lustful grin as he eyed the pretty brunette's generous bosom.

"Well honey, I'm not one to blow my own horn but I've been mighty lucky of late and boy is my streak hot."

Orihime smiled her thanks to Josie who discreetly waved her away, and went to meet Rangiku. Her boss did not look happy. As soon as the other girl was within touching distance she grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the darken hall that led to the saloon keeper's bed chamber.

"You are not gonna believe who just showed up. I gotta'em stashed back here and hopefully none of Aizen's people have seen 'em."

Orihime regarded her boss with a look of bewilderment. She had never seen the unflappable saloon keeper so agitated.

"Who is it Rangiku? Is it Mr. Kurosaki?" Rangiku's mouth thinned.

She said nothing as she led the younger girl down the hall and opened the door. Ichigo Kurosaki and to her surprise Rukia Kuchiki looked up from what appeared to be a heated conversation. The petite raven haired girl was glaring up at the tall young man and he had his fists clenched tight at his sides. Orihime eyed him warily, having seen that look on other men's faces before. He must have read something in her eyes because suddenly he scowled and unclenched his fists. He looked strangely…hurt.

"Rangiku are you going to tell us what the hell is going on? Why did you drag us off the streets like a couple of criminals?" Rukia asked.

Rangiku crossed her arms over her ample bosom and frowned.

"Cause Aizen is here and probably has men crawlin' all over this town and if he knows Ichigo is here you can guaran-damn-tee that the bastard will have him sharing a cell with his brother before y'all can blink, and dammit we have too much ridin' on tonight to have him get caught."

"Why would Aizen's men be gunning for me?" He asked. He knew the mayor of Rukongai, everyone did. The man had one of the largest spreads in the territory and was richer than God.

Rangiku sighed.

"I guess old Josiah didn't tell you just who it was your brother killed." Ichigo felt dread settle in his stomach like a ball of lead. When she didn't say anything for a moment his dread increased.

"Who'd that idiot kill, Rangiku." She pursed her lips and frowned. He scowled at her.

"Who," he demanded, flatly.

She looked from Ichigo to Rukia, her face grave.

"Mayuri Kurotsachi"

Stunned silence followed her declaration until Ichigo started cursing a blue streak. He couldn't fucking believe it. What would ever possess Uryuu to do something as stupid as kill one of Sosuke Aizen's top men? Ichigo cursed and his eyes flew to Orihime. She was partially hidden behind the saloon keeper, making herself as small as possible and his scowl softened.

"Stop looking at me like I'm gonna belt you, Orihime. I'm just sore at Uryuu because he doesn't have the sense God gave a carrot sometimes. It has nothing to do with you," Ichigo said, gruffly.

Rukia suddenly stood up on Rangiku's bed, and slapped him upside the back of his head. He grunted and growled.

"Bitch."

"Moron," she spat. "You're scaring her and no wonder. You look like you could murder someone." Ichigo frowned.

"I don't hit women…ever." Something flashed in his eyes and Rukia felt her own ire drain away. She sighed and grudgingly replied.

"I know that, idiot." God knew if he did she sure as hell had provoked him enough times, but he always held himself in check. She turned to Rangiku. "You said you have too much riding on tonight. What did you mean?" The saloon keeper thrust her chin in Orihime direction.

"It was you're idea, hon, you'd better tell them." Orihime collected herself with effort and faced Ichigo and Rukia.

"I…that is we…have a plan to break your brother out of jail tonight." She went onto explain about the reason for the poker tournament and the about the drugged whiskey she had stashed away in her room. Ichigo's scowl grew more pronounced the more details she revealed.

He started shaking his head and interrupted her.

"I can't let you or Rangiku take that kind of chance. Aizen is no fool. He'll know something is up the minute he finds you and the deputy. No, the only way to make sure nothing comes back on either of you is for me to go in and get him."

Rukia smirked. "No offense Ichigo but that is the stupidest thing I think I have ever heard you say. If what Rangiku says is true, Aizen's men will spot you the minute you step out the door. You'll never make it and frankly you lack the necessary equipment to entice the deputy to let you in instead of simply putting a bullet through your thick skull."

She emphasized her point by motioning towards her chest, and Ichigo's eyes flared. The mental image of those naked globes flashed in his mind, spiking both his awareness and his temper.

Ichigo growled. "I don't really fucking care, midget. There is no way in hell I'm letting Orihime put herself in danger, especially when it is the most powerful man in the territory she is going to manage to piss off. We find another way."

As far as Ichigo was concerned it was the end of the argument but Rukia, apparently, didn't get the memo.

"Who the hell do you think you are, growling orders like rabid dog? They have a good plan and dammit, it will work! You're just pissed because you didn't fucking think of it, idiot!"

She didn't add that she also wasn't too keen on the idea of him putting himself in a suicidal position, not when it could be prevented. The very idea caused her stomach to knot and her blood to race with a sickly sort of fear. She absolutely refused to acknowledge that it was concern.

Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and had to force himself not to shake her.

"Dammit, Rukia, it is not happening!" He released her abruptly and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Ishida would never fucking forgive me if I let anything happen to her!"

Orihime gasped and stared at him wide eyed. Ichigo cursed. He just realized what he let slip.

"Why…why would Uryuu never…" she trialed off and he scowled. He turned away from the woman, his body stiff, and his fists clenched.

"Shit, you should know why Orihime"

The auburn haired girl regarded him thoughtfully and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I appreciate your…concern, but Miss Kuchiki is right. You can't get to the jail house without being seen. We'll dress Uryuu in the deputy's clothes and all Aizen's men will see is a lecherous man shirking his duty and a whore doing what a whore does best."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all. He frowned. Dammit he didn't like the options or if what Rangiku said was true, the odds. He forced himself to think logically about the situation and loathe as he was to admit it, the women were right.

"You're not giving me much of a choice, are you?"

Orihime smiled; the first real smile she'd had in a long, long time.

"No…I'm not."

"Fine, we'll do it your way but don't take to fucking long or Aizen or no, I'm coming after both of you."

It was a promise and Ichigo always kept his promises.

* * *

Rangiku slipped back into the bar as soon as Orihime was off. She wasn't in the best of moods. Grumbling, she slipped into the back room where they watered down the whiskey, grabbed an empty bottle, and started pulling whiskey from the barrels. They were running low out front. One good thing about this plan was that it had been damn good for business.

She mumbled curses under her breath as she filled bottles, first with alcohol and then cut it with water. She knew some of the cowboys bitched and moaned about the mixture but as far as she was concerned she was not only saving money, she was saving lives. One sip of the straight stuff would make you deaf, dumb, and blind.

Shit, this night was not turning out well; first Aizen shows up and now Ichigo and the Kuchiki princess, hell, could one more fucking thing go wrong tonight?

"You should have stayed out of it Rangiku." Startled the saloon keeper dropped the bottle she was holding and spun around to face the man lurking in the doorway. The whiskey bottle shattered on the floor and she jumped away and cursed.

"Dammit Gin, what are you doing here? Hell, don't answer that, I already know."

Rangiku knew Gin Ichimaru, probably knew him better than anyone, or thought she did. He'd saved her life when they were kids, pulled her out of the gutter. When he joined sides with Aizen a few years ago it had felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut with a hunting knife and ripped her stomach out. Gin, of all people, had known exactly how she felt about that soulless bastard. It had been the worst kind of betrayal. She frowned at him and ignored the stab of pain and guilt she felt, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How's life been playin' Aizen's lap dog?"

For once the demonic smile that always seemed to curl his lips was absent. His aquamarine eyes regarded her steadily and he was completely serious.

"You should have stayed out of it," he repeated, "I can not protect you this time."

That was when she noticed the rope dangling from his hand. She moved just as he did, but he was faster and he had her bound and gagged before she could scream. He met her furious gaze with his remorseful one.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Rangiku felt her heart die a little more


	12. Jail Breaks for Dummies

_**"Dear Governor Axtell. I've heard that you will give two hundred dollars for my head. Perhaps we should meet and talk. I am at the Juarez village at the border. Send 3 men, and instruct them not to shoot, as I am unarmed. In short, Sir; I surrender. Your obedient servant William H. Bonney. PS: I changed my mind. Kiss my ass."**_

_**Young Guns – William H. Bonney, A.K.A Billy the Kid**_

Orihime fidgeted and brushed her nervous fingers down the pink satin dress she wore, and pushed her impressive breasts up; making sure the corset displayed them to their best advantage. The night air was cool and she felt gooseflesh pimple over her exposed skin, and she shivered, but it had less to do with the cold air and more to do with the butterflies beating in her stomach.

What the hell had she been thinking when she thought she could manage to break Uryuu out of jail? She was a whore not a gunfighter. She felt her insides clench. She just knew she was going to screw this up and then not only would Uryuu hang but she and Rangiku would be sharing a noose right next him.

_Stop it_, she commanded, _this was your idea and darn if you aren't gonna just go and do it!_

The voice in her head continued to rant on and she attempted to rally her flagging courage. Finally, and without really knowing how she got there, she found herself at the front door of the jail. Orihime paused, took a deep, steadying breath, and knocked on the door. Jess, the deputy on duty tonight, opened the door and immediately his sagging lips twisted into a shameless leer.

"Well, well what do we got here? You lost little girl?" Orihime's lips turned up into what she hoped was a coy smile and she held up the whiskey bottle.

"Rangiku thought, what with everyone else enjoyin' the festivities that you might like a little…company." His leer grew more lustful and his eyes turned glassy.

"Well darlin'," he drawled and opened the door wider, "come on in. I would never turn down the company of a pretty girl and a free drink. I'm sure we'll have a right good time."

Orihime swallowed and kept her smile firmly in place, ignoring the feeling skittering down her spin. It felt like snakes slithering over her soul. With one last deep breath she stepped inside, she only hoped the drug took affect before the deputy grew amorous.

* * *

Uryuu thought for sure Ichigo would have turned up by now to break him out of this hole, but it figured his idiot brother would cut it down to the wire. Dawn would be upon him before he knew it and he could see the shadow of the noose reflected by the moonlight on the cold stone walls of his cell. He was frowning and becoming even more thoroughly annoyed as the night wore on, and it just got worse when the deputy came in with his arm firmly wrapped around Orihime's waist. His eyes narrowed and the girl before him flushed.

"Now, Jess I told you. It's not nice to taunt the prisoners," she gushed with a fake, bright smile twisting her lips. The deputy leered down at her, a lustful grin twisting his lips.

"Now honey, I just want this shit stain to know what he is missing. After all he's gonna be a dead man by tomorrow. Might give him a thrill to watch me fuck you silly."

He roughly grabbed one of her full breasts and squeezed hard. Uryuu normally stoic façade snapped. He lunged and reached out the bars as the deputy laughed and danced away with her. He watched the bastard as he licked a path up Orihime's neck and growled low in his throat. She shuddered slightly, closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and kept her fake smile firmly in place.

"Nancy-boy doesn't seem to be enjoyin' the show, darling," he drawled and roughly squeezed her other breast. To say Uryuu wasn't enjoying the show was an understatement. He was livid and shaking.

"You need to let her go or I swear on my honor that I will fucking kill you."

Orihime shot him a frightened look and imperceptibly shook her head; she made a motion with her hands, drawing attention to the whiskey bottle dangling from her finger tips. He frowned, not understanding what she was trying to tell him. By the time the deputy looked up and met her eyes she had her fake smile firmly in place.

"Now Jess, maybe we should just go back into the office and finish this there. I promise to make you feel real nice."

He responded by moving his hand up her shoulder and roughly pulling her dress down, revealing the right half of her pink and black corset. He worked one of her breasts free, exposing the nipple of one large peak and bit down on her sensitive skin. She winced and bit her lip and Uryuu lunged again, his face turning puce with rage.

Jess pulled his lips away with a tiny pop and smirked knowingly at Uryuu.

"You stupid fuck, that's what you get for fallin' for a damn whore."

Uryuu glared, breathing heavy, and started pacing like a caged tiger.

"You are a dead man."

Jess smirked again, but suddenly his smile slipped and he staggered. Orihime pulled away from him and pulled her dress back over her naked breast. She was shaking. The deputy shook his head, trying to clear it and looked up, glaring at Orihime.

"You fucking cunt, what did you do to me?"

He stumbled toward her and she backed up against the bars. Jess snarled and reared his hand back to slap her; she closed her eyes and cried out, but the expected impact never came. Shaking, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Uryuu's hand wrapped around the deputy's fist. He twisted and there was a sickening snap. Jess howled in pain, cradling his now broken wrist against his body.

"Bastard," Jess growled. Orihime felt her stomach drop. She closed her eyes, opened them, and met Uryuu's solemnly.

"You shouldn't have done that." He shrugged, unapologetically and she sighed. There was no way now that Aizen wouldn't know that she had helped Uryuu escape.

Jess was staring straight at her, his eyes full of accusation until suddenly he twitched once, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he hit the floor. Orihime wasted no time. She went back into the main office and grabbed the keys off the wall. She returned to find Uryuu watching her with an indecipherable expression on his face. Hands shaking, she found the right key and unlocked the cell.

"Sally is waiting just west of town with your horse. You need to hurry up and put Jess' clothes on and I'll sneak you back into Rangiku's so Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki can get their horses from the stables. From there you and your brother and Miss Kuchiki can take the path through the canyon to where Sally is going to meet you. Hurry Uryuu, there isn't much time."

She bent down and started tugging the clothes from Jess' body, he didn't move and she looked up at him, the question apparent in her gaze.

"Ichigo is here?" He asked, apparently calm. She frowned and nodded. He said nothing else, but finally bent down to assist her in removing the deputies clothes. Once they had stripped him, Uryuu went to work on his own clothes. He had just shrugged off his jacket and started to remove his shirt when he realized the Orihime was still watching him, he froze and flushed red.

"Orihime, would you please retrieve my weapons from the office." She blinked at him uncomprehendingly and he smiled, rueful. "I'm changing and it's not proper."

She blinked again, not understanding and then suddenly the light of comprehension dawned. A strange look entered her eyes and she blushed.

"Yes, of course." She practically scurried from the room. Once in the office she looked around for his weapons and found his bow and his belt of throwing knives with the quiver of experimental arrows attached, she also grabbed his moccasins. She smiled and felt a giggle bubble in her throat. Only Uryuu would be concerned about changing clothes in front of her, even though she had seen countless men naked and done things that were not spoken of in polite company. Her smile turned warm.

The courtesy and respect he so effortlessly bestowed upon her was one of the many reasons she had decided to risk her neck, even if she was sure she would never understand why he treated her the way he did. Shaking off her thoughts she buried her confusing emotions down deep in her soul, gathered his weapons, and returned to him. He looked up when she entered, nodded in approval, and took his weapons from her.

She eyed him critically. Jess' clothes hung on his lean, muscular frame like a tent making him look like a kid playing dress up, but it would have to do. He had tightly rolled his own clothes into a tight ball and tied them with twine so he could carry them under his arm. He then quickly slung the tan leather belt that held his throwing knives and quiver around his neck and over his chest, and secured his custom made bow the same way.

Uryuu laced his fingers with Orihime's and pulled her towards the door, but not before he kicked Jess in the ribs…hard. She winced and he glowered at the unconscious man.

"Let's go."

They slipped out of the Sheriff's office into the night.


	13. Family Reunion

_**Cole Younger**__**: Why are we called the James-Younger gang? I think it should be the Younger-James gang, seeing as we got three Younger brothers and only two James.  
**_

_**Jim Younger: I kinda like the sound of the James-Younger gang.  
**_

_**Cole Younger: Jim, stay out of this.  
**_

_**Bob Younger: Oh, Jimmy's got a point, Cole. The Younger-James gang is confusing.  
**_

_**Cole Younger: How's that, Bob?  
**_

_**Bob Younger: If we run into a bank and yell, "We're the Younger-James gang!"People will start thinkin', "The Younger-James gang? Is there an Older-James gang? How come I've never heard of the Old-James gang?" And they'll be too busy figurin' that out instead of raisin' their arms.  
**_

_**Cole Younger: Do we even have the same mama? Do we? I got an idea, if I shoot Bob and Jim I won't have anymore arguments.**_

_**American Outlaws**_

Ichigo was pacing back and forth in Rangiku's bed chamber, grumbling and cursing under his breath and quite frankly driving Rukia insane. She had already cursed at him and told him to stop a dozen times, but he was ignoring her. She huffed in annoyance as he made another pass, refusing to look her way, and decided to do something about it. She got up and stood right in his path and when he turned he all but tripped over her, grinding to a halt.

She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at him. Ichigo looked down at her from his menacing height and glared right back.

"Dammit Ichigo, sit the fuck down. You aren't helping anyone by wearing a groove in the floor." He frowned and lowered his face into hers, crowding her, and she fought the urge to take a step back. There was no way in hell Rukia Kuchiki was going to let him get away with trying to intimidate her with his size.

"They are taking too long. They should be back by now," he growled, low. She stuck her chin in the air and looked down her nose at him.

"You just can't stand sitting still and letting someone else take the risks. You need to fucking stop. If you go out there you'll just get yourself killed." She said exasperated. He didn't say anything for a moment but a thoughtful frown creased his brow and suddenly a slow, evil smirk curled his firm lips.

"You're worried about me." She scoffed and tossed her hair, but she could feel the flush traveling up her neck. Of course, she was worried about him. He was reckless and much too noble for his own damn good, but there was no way she was going to admit it.

"You're delusional."

He responded by reaching up with his large hand, cupping her chin, and running his thumb softly over her lower lip, back and forth. She sucked in a ragged breath, her mind screaming at her body to step back, but she found she couldn't, not when he looked at her like that, like she was something tasty and sweet he wanted to devour.

She watched the change in his eyes. The polished amber irises went dark and his heated gaze fell to her lips. Time froze and his thumb moved as his head started to lower. She felt equal parts heat and panic jump in her abdomen.

"Ichigo, W-What are you doing?" She stuttered. He smirked, his thumb now moving across her cheek bone.

"I have no idea," he muttered as his lips moved closer to hers and their breaths mingled. Her eyes fluttered shut and then shot open when a loud crash came from the doorway.

Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped away and whirled to find Ishida and Orihime staring at them. Uryuu was dressed once again in his own clothing and was gazing at his brother in annoyance. Orihime simply looked bemused.

Ichigo opened his mouth to greet his brother but before he could say anything Uryuu stalked over and belted him in the mouth. The hit connected solidly with his chin and he hit the floor. Glaring, Ichigo rubbed his abused jaw and spat.

"What the fuck was that for, Uryuu."

Uryuu towered over him and gave him a cool look.

"That was for letting Orihime put herself in danger." Ichigo cursed soundly, rose to his feet, rubbed his jaw again, and crossed his arms.

"You've gotten better at that. You use to hit like a fucking girl." Rukia responded to that by standing on her tippy toes and slapping the back of his head.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean, Kurosaki." Ichigo winced and danced away.

"Fuck, stop fucking hitting me!"

Orihime had been watching this strange reunion with wide eyes and suddenly she giggled. The other three turned to her and she giggled some more, before finally bursting out laughing. Rukia's chuckle joined her and soon both girls were laughing outright. Uryuu had a small smile on his face and Ichigo simply looked offended.

"Fuck," he grumbled and crossed his arms, annoyed. Uryuu stood beside him and asked.

"For the record, what took you so damn long?" He turned towards his brother, ignoring the still laughing girls.

"Some assholes took exception to my hair and decided they wanted to hang me." Uryuu's gaze dropped to the unfamiliar gun resting on his brother's hip.

"Looks like you evened things up."

"Looks like," he replied, "but there is still one fucker out there who is going to have a really bad day as soon as I find him." Uryuu grunted, but made no other response, and the girls were finally winding down, both were wiping tears from their eyes. Orihime opened her mouth to say something but before she could the door swung open again.

Rangiku was standing there, bound, gagged, and pissed beyond reason. Behind her stood the foreman for Aizen's ranch, Kaname Tosen and next to Tosen stood that bastard Davis. Uryuu grabbed Orihime and pulled her to him, and Ichigo immediately thrust Rukia behind him while his hand flew to the gun on his hip.

Davis already had his revolver out, pointed it at him, and shot him in the leg. Rukia screamed, Ichigo howled and stumbled, but managed to keep his feet. His hand flew to his wound and he pressed down, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Davis smirked and leveled Ichigo's pearl handled Colt at his chest.

"Damn boy, ain't you dead yet?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and snarled.

"You should've of made sure I was dead before you rode off asshole. 'Cause now I'm gonna kill you."

Davis responded to his threat by laughing, loud and long.

"You ain't in any position to be threatening anyone, not when I just shot you with your own fucking gun. Tell me boy, how'd it feel?"

Ichigo growled and would have lunged at the bastard if Rukia hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt and held him there. She came up to stand beside him but he made sure his body was still in the line of fire. She looked pale and her amethyst eyes were narrowed on the two men in the doorway while her hand instinctively went to her gun, only to close over air. Fuck, she had forgotten; those bastards had taken her gun when they tired to kidnap her.

Davis smirked again. "Now, we are gonna sit here, nice and quiet like and wait for the boss to get here. I have to tell you he is very fucking annoyed with you two. You've caused a lot of trouble."

Ichigo was looking at Davis like he wanted to tear his heart out and Rukia's grip on the back of his shirt tightened.

The minutes ticked by, nobody moved, until the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall caught their attention. A moment later three men filled the doorway, one dragging a little girl by her upper arm.

Rukia started. "You! You're the one who attacked me on my Ranch." Gin turned towards her and bowed.

"Ah the lovely Rukia, we meet again. The boss was not happy with you for escaping, not happy at all."

She glared at him. "What did you do with my brother!" His grin grew wider, if such a thing were even possible.

"You should ask the boss. It was his idea after all." He motioned towards the door at the man holding a struggling Sally. Behind Aizen was the other deputy, Duncan. He pushed his way into the room and moved to stand by Davis, his gun leveled at Uryuu.

"Whooeee looks like we get to hang both of Hamilton's bastards now, huh Nancy-boy." Ishida glared at him pulled Orihime closer to him, protecting her with his body. Aizen simply smiled jovial and shook his head, rueful.

"My, my, isn't this cozy. Seems the boy has become rather attached to our little Orihime. I've had a taste of her charms boy, shame really, they were highly overrated. And the lovely Miss Kuchiki, your charms I plan to sample when we have little more…privacy."

Both men started and turned diamond hard eyes on Aizen.

"You are a soulless bastard and I plan on killing you as soon as the opportunity arises," Uryuu promised.

Ichigo growled. "No way Ishida, this fucker is mine."

Aizen simply smirked. "Aren't you boys full of piss and vinegar. Really, you need to stop making promises that you will be unable to keep. Duncan, I believe we have a noose for each of them."

The deputy nodded, respectful. "Yes sir; got enough rope to have us a right good party."

"I think that a spectacle is just what this town needs. Perhaps, we should allow Miss Inoue and Miss Matsumototo join them for aiding and abetting a known felon. What think you Davis?"

Aizen was looking at Davis and missed the way Gin jerked. He met Rangiku's eyes but said nothing. She felt her heart clench.

Davis leered at the two women. Orihime clung harder to Uryuu and Rangiku shot him a look that could strip flesh from bone. She started to struggle against her bonds but Tosen smacked her across her cheek. Her head snapped back and her eyes promised murder, while Gin looked away, unable to meet her accusing gaze.

Ichigo was frowning and asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

"How."

Aizen didn't have to ask Ichigo to clarify. The boy wanted to know how he had found out about the whores' plans. His smile became feral.

"Orihime, I believe you know my friend." He motioned to the struggling girl. The frightened teenager looked at Orihime and started bawling.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He told m-me that h-he would kill my ma if I-I d-didn't c-come and work h-here and t-tell him e-everything. I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She became incoherent and he let her go. Sally fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

Ichigo and Uryuu locked eyes with each other and almost on queue they made sure both women were behind them.

"You bastard!" Uryuu cried and threw a punch, checking his brother on the jaw. Ichigo's head snapped back and his amber eyes flashed. "You should never have let them attempt this harebrained scheme, now they are gonna hang Miss Inoue. I should fucking kill you!"

Ichigo responded by grabbing his brother by the front of his shirt and snapping his elbow up, catching his chin. Uryuu's head snapped back.

"What the fuck, Uryuu. You should have known better than to get yourself thrown in jail over a goddamn whore. I swear it's just like what happened in Tombstone. A pretty girl gets your dick in a twist and you lose whatever little common sense you had."

Uryuu cocked his fist back. "Don't you dare speak of Miss Inoue in that fashion!"

He locked eyes with Ichigo. Anyone watching would think he was about to belt his brother again but suddenly he asked. "Now?"

Ichigo grinned, his eyes feral, "Now!"

They both turned together, Ichigo catching Davis under the jaw, knocking him into Duncan, and Uryuu catching Tosen, throwing him into Aizen and Gin. Davis and Duncan fell to the floor in a tumble of limbs while the other three tumbled into the hallway.

The two boys simultaneously grabbed Sally and Rangiku, pulling them into the room and slamming the door. Ichigo threw the lock, belted Davis in the jaw when he tried to get up, knocking him unconscious, and grabbed Duncan, pulling him in front of him like a shield just as bullets punched through the door. The deputy's body twitched with each impact and his eyes went glassy in death.

Uryuu grabbed the women, forcing them down and belly crawled over to the now unconscious Davis, stripping him of Ichigo's pearl handled Colts. He tossed them to his brother, who caught the gun belt with his free hand. He caught Rukia's scorching gaze as she glared at him.

"I swear to fucking God you are fucking crazy…you could have been killed, idiot." She ignored the pounding of her heart and pure fear that had spiked in her soul when she had seen the two brothers move. "Of all the half brained, macho, suicidal…" She was cut off and lost all coherent thought when he found an inventive way to shut her up.

A wild grin curved Ichigo's lips as he as her ripped a strip off of Rangiku's sheets and tied it tightly around his upper thigh. He roughly wrapped one large hand around Rukia's slender neck, pulled her in for a quick, searing kiss, his lips moving over her hard and coaxing while his tongue plunged deep into her hot mouth, tasting and sucking like he wanted to eat her alive. Abruptly he let her go and she could only stare at him, stunned, her eyes glazed.

"God, but you're sexy when you're pissed," he whispered and turned to Ishida. He was in the process of cutting Rangiku loose. When she was free he asked.

"You got a back way outta here?" She was spitting like an angry cat.

"Yeah, follow me." Ishida nodded and keeping the women low they made it to the nightstand by the bed. Rangiku pulled it away from the wall exposing a small door cut into the back wall. She grabbed the threadbare rope and pulled it out, revealing a passageway into the back hall of the saloon. Uryuu smiled.

"Let's go" They all filed into the passage without a backwards glance just as someone started ramming the door.

Ichigo couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that curled his lips.

_Aizen_, he thought, _was going to be pissed_.


	14. Flight

_**Crazy Cora: **__**You know, if we're lost, you can tell me.  
**_

_**Matthew Quigley: We're lost.  
**_

_**Crazy Cora: I can take bad news. Just tell me straight.  
**_

_**Matthew Quigley: I don't know where the hell we are.  
**_

_**Crazy Cora: No sense takin' time to make it sound better than it is.  
**_

_**Matthew Quigley: I reckon we're goin' in circles.  
**_

_**Crazy Cora: Wire things up and I'll see right through. So, just tell me honestly. Are we lost?  
**_

_**Matthew Quigley: Nope. I know exactly where we are.  
**_

_**Crazy Cora: That's good, 'cause, frankly, I was gettin' a little worried.**_

_**Quigley Down Under**_

They made it as far as the stables before both Gin and Tosen came into the alleyway and started firing. Ichigo had stuffed Luke's gun into the front of his pants and put on his own gun belt. He quickly grabbed the extra revolver, shoved it into Rukia's hand, and drew his own pistols in one seemingly fluid motion. He fire back, forcing Gin and Tosen to take cover.

Gin dropped and rolled behind a water trough while Tosen ducked behind a parked wagon.

"Go with Orihime and get the horses," he commanded and for once she didn't argue.

Rangiku had grabbed a rifle she kept in the room that the escape tunnel opened into and she knelt down behind some barrels, keeping a terrified Sally behind her. She returned fire. Uryuu stood off to the side and he notched an arrow, waiting patiently for a shot. His chance came with Tosen rose to deliver another barrage of fire.

Uryuu pulled back the notched arrow, narrowed his gaze, and fired in one fluid motion. The arrow spun through the air like a missile and pierced clean through Tosen's right shoulder. He howled and his revolver slipped from his numb fingers.

Rukia and Orihime returned with four horses and Ichigo fired in quick succession, keeping Gin pinned down. Uryuu had secured his bow, lifted Orihime into the saddle of the palomino she had lead out, but as he pulled himself onto his bay, Quincy, a shot rang out and caught him high on his left shoulder. He hissed but managed to gain his seat. Rukia was already astride Sode no Shirayuki but it was taking everything in her power to keep the frightened animal from bolting.

Another shot rang out and struck the wall near Rukia's head, she jerked as wood splintered, sending shards into her eyes. She flinched away. Ichigo growled and emptied both his guns in Gin's direction.

Gin ducked; his insane smile firmly in place and alight with the heat of battle.

"You missed," he taunted. A rifle shot retorted and Gin flinched as the bullet struck near his head. He briefly met Rangiku's furious gaze with his own, but he didn't fire back. Instead he fired at Rukia and Ichigo, forcing Ichigo to duck back behind the barrels and Rukia to move her dancing mount back into the barn. Ichigo cursed as he reloaded his revolvers.

The next shot punched through the wall and hit the oil lantern hanging near the entrance of the stables, it shattered and dropped onto a mound of dry hay. A loud whoosh could be heard as the fire caught and raced through the dry kindling with the speed of a stampede. Yellow, orange flames licked up the sides and the stable walls. Sode no Shirayuki reared and Rukia found herself clinging to the mare's neck just to keep her seat. Ichigo cursed, flicked his wrists clicking the cylinders into place, stood, and aimed at the mouth of the alley.

"Uryuu, take Orihime and head for the mountains!" Ichigo bellowed. His brother nodded, whirled his mount, took off down the alley, and made a sharp turn towards the mountain pass. Orhime followed.

Ichigo emptied his revolvers, laying down cover fire as his brother and Orihime sped away, clearing Gin and the prone Tosen.

Heat licked at his back and inside the stables he could hear the frightened whinnies of the remaining horses. Suddenly, a loud yell of 'heeyah' echoed from behind him and the next thing he knew horses were barreling down the alleyway, trampling everything in their path.

Gin was forced to dive sideways as one of the animals clipped the trough he was behind and spun it into the street. Rukia appeared behind them, astride her snow white mare, and she was leading Zangetsu by the reins. He wasted no time. He quickly holstered his guns, pushed off the barrels near the stables and jumped into his saddle.

"Let's go!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo reined in his horse.

"Wait, we can't leave Rangiku and Sally." The saloon keeper looked up, a wild grin twisting her features.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Ichigo growled and would have started arguing but the decision was taken out of his hands when a bullet caught and grazed his shoulder. He hissed, cursed, and spurred his massive stallion into a gallop, drew his revolver, and fired in the direction the shot had come.

Tosen whirled and jumped aside just as the bullets whizzed near his ear, while Ichigo and Rukia broke through into the streets. They turned to follow Orihime and Uryuu, but Gin was blocking the roadway in the direction they had ridden. Behind him five riders were baring down on the two, all with weapons drawn. They both cursed and shot off into other direction towards the wilderness.

Gin smirked and calmly drew a bead on the back of Ichigo's fleeing form but before he could pull the trigger Rangiku jumped in front of him.

"No Gin, don't!" she ordered. His smile slipped into a frown and he uncocked his weapon.

The riders thundered past and took off after Ichigo and Rukia, leaving Gin and Rangiku standing in the middle of the street, alone.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you," he whispered. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"No dammit, I couldn't. I'm not about to let innocent people die because your asshole boss has fucking willed it so, no matter how much trouble it causes for me."

He simply shook his head and holstered his gun and his gaze shifted to the man coming out of the saloon.

"Rangiku, that was very, very foolish." The saloon keeper whirled, placed her hands on her hips, and turned her glare at the man standing behind her.

"Aizen you bastard, we should've run you outta this town the moment you slithered in."

The Mayor narrowed his eyes and regarded her calmly. He shook his head, rueful.

"You shouldn't have crossed me." Before anyone could blink Aizen's hand blurred, pulled the gun from the holster at his hip, and fired.

Rangiku's eyes widened in shock as her hands flew to her chest and came away sticky with blood. She staggered and turned her accusing gaze on Gin who was looking at her with something that might have been regret, but he made no move towards her. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out, only blood bubbling past her lips, and her eyes went glassy as she fell to her knees. Rangiku's shocked and betrayed gaze never wavered from Gin as she fell over into the dust, dead.

Sally started screaming.

Aizen holstered his gun and calmly walked over to Rangiku's corpse, toeing it with his boot.

"Such a waste," he muttered and met Gin's eyes. "Grab the girl," he ordered. Gin nodded and without glancing at the body of the one person he had called friend, he strode over to the now sobbing teenager and dragged her to her feet.

"Where am I taking her?" Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"Back to the ranch, we have some hunting to do."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia headed into the wilderness, both pushing their mounts to breakneck speeds. Behind them, they could hear the sound of hooves vibrating the hard earth. Aizen's men were hot on their tail. Ichigo blinked as his eyes suddenly went blurry, between his shoulder and his leg he was losing blood and it was starting to wear on him. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to stay conscious. Rukia must have sensed that he was close to passing out because she suddenly yelled at him.

"Dammit Ichigo, don't you dare faint on me!" He smirked, that wild and feral smirk that always twisted his features when his adrenaline was running high.

"Faintin' is for pussies and women, I'm not about to do any such thing," he slurred.

She glared at him, but she really couldn't retaliate to the veiled insult, they were too busy escaping. She dug her heals into her mare's flanks pushing for more speed. Zangetsu whinnied and matched her. Rukia chanced a glance back over her shoulder, cursed when she saw that the bastards were gaining, and glanced at Ichigo, who despite his promise, still appeared to be drifting toward unconsciousness. She bit her lip, they needed to do something and they needed to do it fast. She glanced around, digging deep in her memory for the something, anything about this area that might work in her favor and that is when she spied the canyons in the distance.

If she remembered right there were a maze of goat paths and abandon copper mines dotting that ridge. The river had cut through the mountain turning the whole area into a warren of plateaus and there was enough foliage along the rocky ledges to hide them from their pursuers and maybe with a little luck they might just manage to survive. She tugged Sode no Shirayuki's reins and headed for the canyon, Zangetsu matching the mare's pace and following.

She shot a swift look at Ichigo and was alarmed to see him sliding off his saddle.

"Ichigo!"

He started, regained his seat, and shook his head to clear it. He turned glazed eyes on her, but she had turned her attention back to the path, not daring to take her eyes off the rocky ground too long. She glanced back over her shoulder again, noticing that they had put some distance between themselves and the posse breathing down their necks.

_Just a little further,_ she thought. She pushed her mount to her limits and both powerful horses barreled into the canyon path. The ground was rocky enough here to leave little to no impression from their horses' shoes. Rukia flew down the path, keeping her eyes peeled for what she was looking for, the place she had suddenly remembered when she realized exactly in which direction they were headed.

When she and Renji were little they had gotten into a little trouble. The owner of the general store had claimed that they were responsible for ransacking his store and stealing his supply of rifles and mining equipment. It has been complete and utter bullshit, the only things they had ever taken form the general store was food, and that was only when they were desperate.

Still in Rukongai the insinuation was enough to get someone hanged, even if that someone was only a child. So they had lit out and headed into the wild, camping out with meager supplies and laying low until the real culprits were found. They had been hiding for a little over a week when she had stumbled on the place she was looking for now.

The canyon was filled with a mired assortment of underground lakes and streams, created from runoff from the mountains that fed the main river. Dense foliage dotted the rock walls, slopping downward in intermediate degrees to form a valley sheltered by thick forests.

The path she had found was partial off the main pass behind a small group of old growth that seemed to jut out of the mountain and was hidden by a lip that hung low over the rocks, making it almost impossible to see from the main trail.

The whole passage looked like it wasn't big enough for a jack rabbit to squeeze through, but that was part of the illusion. In truth the entrance was big enough to lead a large horse through and the path lead into a small gorge with a clear fresh water pool fed by a small water fall that shot out of the high, rocky walls.

The problem was that it had been years since she had been there and she wasn't sure if she would recognize the landmarks. She urged even more speed from her mare and tried to keep on eye on the treacherous terrain while keeping the other on Ichigo. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the familiar shape she had been looking for. A large boulder jutted out of a ledge high above the main path. It was shaped like the rabbit that she had kept as a pet when she first started running with Renji and the other lost children.

"Chappy," she cried and pulled Sode no Shirayuka to a grinding halt. Zangetsu seemed to know that Ichigo was in no shape to lead him and followed the mare's example. Rukia dismounted and hurried over to the mouth of the pass and smiled. It was just as she remembered it.

"Rukia what the fuck…they are right behind us," he slurred. She shot him a glare.

"We're hiding, idiot. Now I need you to get down otherwise you won't fit."

She had already grabbed her mare's reins and was leading her towards the opening. Ichigo tried to scowl but his face didn't seem to want to cooperate, so instead he pushed himself off Zangetsu, dismounted, and stumbled; Rukia sucked in a breath.

Dammit there was no way she would be able to carry him if he passed out. They would be sitting ducks. She forced herself to remain calm, but only released the breath she was holding when he kept his feet, grabbed Zangetsu's reins, and followed her. He didn't protest which was yet another indication that he was not all together coherent.

Swiftly they led the horses into the pass, down the narrow corridor, and into the cavern in the rocks, where Rukia released Sode no Shirayuki's reins. The snow white mare tossed her head once and made her way over to a verdant patch of grass to graze.

Ichigo, on the other hand, held onto his horse, swaying drunkenly, and using Zangetsu for leverage. She scowled and took one step towards him but froze when the sound of pounding of hoof beats echoed through the narrow passage. She turned towards the opening her ears straining for any sound that would indicate their hiding place had been discovered…none came. The hoof beats started to dissipate and Rukia let out the breath she had been unaware she had been holding. She smiled. They had made it.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she turned towards Ichigo only to see him stagger and fall to his knees next to the pool. Fear shot through her as she raced over to him, knelt beside him, and bumped his wounded thigh in the process. He groaned. His glassy amber eyes met hers with all the awareness of a man coming off a three day drunk.

"You need to stay with me Ichigo."

He frowned.

"Not going anywhere, just need to sleep." She panicked and slapped him.

"Oww, dammit woman!" he mumbled.

She glared at him. "I told you not to pass out on me!"

His frowned, thoughtful, his head reeling as he slurred. "Fuck I'm not going to pas…" He didn't get to finish, his head started to swim, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped sideways onto the grass.

Rukia's amethyst eyes went wide and her porcelain skin went three shades of pale.

"Dammit Ichigo, wake up!" She shook him and he grunted but otherwise didn't move. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. She needed to stop the blood leaking out of his thigh, but more importantly she needed to dig the bullet out. She also knew he was hit in the shoulder but that wound didn't seem to be bleeding as much.

Mumbling about damn fool, idiots who didn't have enough sense not to get shot she made her way to Zangetsu and rummaged through his saddle bags. She frowned when she pulled out a copy of William Shakespeare's play, King Lear and she was further surprised to find, not only Lear, but copies of Hamlet, Othello, Twelfth Night, and, "Romeo and Juliet," she muttered with a raised eyebrow. He was never going to live this down.

Quickly she dropped the books back into the bag and checked the other one; here she found the medical supplies he had used to dress her arm. Rukia gathered them and went to her saddle bags where she had stashed a small bottle of Rangiku's whiskey, grabbed it, and went back to kneel next to Ichigo.

"Brace yourself, Kurosaki, cause this is gonna hurt." She placed the items she had collected on the ground and hesitated. She was going to need his pocket knife in order to do this but that meant she was going to have to dig in his back pocket.

She scowled, "Dammit Rukia, it's not like you're trying to grab his ass, you just need his knife."

Annoyed with herself she pushed his dead weight up enough so she could work her hand into his back pocket and grasp the handle of the knife. Her slim fingers wrapped around the smooth surface and she had to wiggle it a bit to pull it free, all the while trying to ignore the feeling of his hard backside against her skin.

Rukia opened the blade and contemplated her next dilemma. She needed to get to the wound. She considered just ripping a hole through his pants, but it was damn cold in the mountains and she didn't want to ruin them. Gritting her teeth she moved her hands to his waist and tugged his belt buckle open. She ignored the flush traveling up her neck as she quickly and efficiently unbuckled his pants and pulled the zipper down over the bulge of his sex.

"Dammit," she growled. _Get a grip Rukia, it's not like you haven't seen him like this before. _The flush crawled up from her neck to stain her cheeks as she tugged both his pants and his long johns free, pulled them down his hips and down his legs enough to expose his thigh.

Her scowl turned to a worried frown. The bullet had tore through his quadriceps and lodged in the muscle. Luckily it didn't appear to have nicked any major arteries.

Rukia wasted no time and picked up the whiskey, uncorked it, and poured a generous amount of the amber liquid over the knife blade and his wound. He flinched. She steeled herself and sunk the blade into his thigh.

Ichigo jerked and groaned but he did not regain consciousness.

Rukia gritted her teeth and kept her hand steady as she dug in his flesh for the bullet; she had to force herself not to vomit. Finally after what seemed like hours she worked the ball of lead out of his flesh, making sure to clean the wound out with more whiskey. When the burning liquid hit his torn flesh again, he jerked.

She winced in sympathy and checked to make sure no fabric remained; she then opened the package of poultice that he had used on her arm and spread the green and brown herb mixture over the wound. Hands shaking she finished by wrapping one of his bandages tightly around his firm thigh.

She tried not to react to the feel of his firm, warm flesh under her hands and forced herself to be businesslike and indifferent, otherwise she wasn't going to get through this. .

Her hand brushed across his feverish skin and Rukia frowned. As gently as she could she pulled his pants back up his legs, leaving them unfastened in case she needed to access his thigh again, and quickly moved her small hands over the buttons of his shirt. Her cheeks warmed again as her fingers tickled the well defined muscles of his abdomen and skimmed over his hard chest.

Scowling she worked the shirt free, exposing his shoulder. This wound wasn't bad, it seemed the bullet had only grazed him, but it was deep. She poured whiskey on it, and he twitched again, quickly spread the medicinal herbs along the groove, and wrapped it.

By the time she was done pulling his shirt back around him she was covered in sweat and breathing heavy. She noticed that he was starting to shiver and she reached up to run her hand over his face. He was burning up. Cursing under her breath, Rukia raced back over to Zangetsu and pulled Ichigo's bed roll free. She unrolled it and tried to roll him into it but trying to move his almost six foot frame was like trying to move granite. He groaned and Rukia moved up his body and gently slapped his cheek.

"Ichigo, you're too heavy. I need you to wake up; I need you to help me." His eyes fluttered and his honey gold eyes focused on her. A strange smile curved his lips.

"Rukia," he murmured, wrapped one large hand around her neck and pulled her lips to his. Rukia started and then groaned when his firm lips coaxed hers apart and his tongue swept in, invading, touching, and tasting. He murmured again and sucked lightly on her lower lip, causing heat to shoot between her suddenly damp thighs.

When his other hand slipped into her shirt and his warm, hard fingers curled around her naked breast she moaned. Her nipples instantly became hard and the sensitive numb caught on and rubbed against his calloused fingers creating a delicious sort of friction. He lightly sucked her tongue into his waiting mouth and then pushed back dueling with hers.

Suddenly he pulled away and it took her a moment for the haze of lust to clear enough to realize why. He had blacked out again. She could still feel his hand wrapped around her naked beast and a small satisfied smile curved his lips. She groaned and laid her head down on his chest.

"Fuck," she cursed.

Bastard had just kissed her senseless and he hadn't even been coherent enough to realize what he done to her. She huffed and blew the strand of her hair that had fallen into her face out of her eyes.

_Damn him, _she thought, sullenly, _damn him straight to hell._


	15. Lovers and Tyrants

A/N: Yes, yet another annoying author's note! Feel free to lynch me if you have the urge. I have to say I am surprised that so many people are surprised that this story works. I mean just take a look at Ichigo in bankai form and tell me you can't add a hat and a six gun and poof, instant cowboy. Plus his personality was just made for the West, but maybe it's just me. It is two in the morning and I just worked five twelve hour days in a row. All right enough jawin' from me. Continued thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"_**This is my town! If you live to see the dawn, it's because I allow it. I'm in charge of everything! I decide who lives or who dies!"**_

_**The Quick and the Dead – John Herod**_

Orihime and Uryuu had made it far into the mountain pass without any sign of Aizen's men on their tail, but he still didn't relax, not even when night descended and they found themselves camped inside a midsize cave not visible from the trail. He did, however allow Orihime to start a small fire. They had shared a simply dinner consisting of some dried beef he kept in his saddle bags for emergency, neither had spoken much, but Orihime kept watching him, studying him like a specimen under a microscope.

So many thoughts and feeling were humming through her body, some she understood, but most were completely foreign. Now that the danger had seemingly passed and her adrenaline wasn't humming she was starting to question why, why did he get himself in so much trouble for the likes of her?

It didn't make any sense and the reasons he had given her in the jail didn't seem to be good enough for all the shit that she had put him through. Her gaze fell to the blood staining his sleeve and suddenly she stood up, made her way to Uryuu's saddle bags, and dug around till she found the things that would suit her purpose.

He had been polishing his bow and he laid it aside so he could watch her.

"Orihime?" He questioned. She was unusually quiet as she strode over to him carrying the medical supplies Jacob always packed in both his and Ichigo's bags whenever they left home.

"Let me see your arm," she requested, softly. He met her gray eyes with his blue, his gaze intense. Slowly his hands went to the buttons of his shirt; he unfastened them, and leisurely shrugged the garment off, wincing when it pulled at his shoulder. Orihime said nothing; she simply knelt down beside him and started cleaning his wound. He flushed when her soft hands starting running over his naked skin and he had to clear his throat before he spoke so he could force the words past.

"You really don't have to trouble yourself, the bullet only grazed me." His voice had gone low and husky, and she felt her own breath, catch.

She shook her head. "It's no trouble."

They were silent for a moment but with each passing second the tension in the air grew thicker and thicker, finally Orihime blurted.

"I don't understand you."

He smiled. "I know." With a frustrated huff she finished wrapping his wound but she didn't move away from him. Instead she gathered her courage and met his eyes. She bit her lower lip, worrying the soft flesh between her teeth, and sucked in a steadying breath.

"Ichigo let something slip that got me to thinking. He seems to think you have…feelings for me."

Uryuu cursed, low. "Idiot always did have a big mouth."

Her gray eyes went wide.

"Why Uryuu? What could you possibly see in me? I'm damaged goods. You wouldn't believe some of the things I've done, some of the things I've let men…do to me. What would you possible want with a woman like that?"

He went very still and very silent, his ocean blue eyes flashing with something hot and…tender.

Uryuu's hand moved up her cheek and his thumb ran along her cheekbone. He looked into her impossible wide eyes and ever so slowly he bent his lips to hers, brushing them once, twice, as sensitive as a whisper, before pulling away.

She sucked in a breath and shivered. She usually hated it when men tried to kiss her. It always seemed so much dirtier when the put their hands on her if she let them kiss her, but that simple, gentle brush of his lips against hers had shivers racing down her spine and heat clenching her insides.

Uryuu was still caressing her cheek and this time when he lowered his lips she parted hers and met him half way. Orihime gasped at the feel of his surprisingly soft mouth moving over hers and when he sucked lightly on her full lower lip she groaned. He moved and suddenly she was in his lap, his hands locked around her slim waist as he thrust his tongue between her soft folds.

Usually when men invaded her mouth like this she would pull away, anything to get the disgusting taste of their whiskey coated breath out of her mouth, but with Uryuu it felt so much different. His skillful appendage ran along hers, coaxing her to play, and he tasted…sweet. She gasped when he sucked her tongue into his own mouth and found herself powerless not to start her own exploration. He groaned and shifted, and suddenly Orihime stilled.

Her legs had shifted so that she was straddling his lap and she could feel his painfully hard erection pushing against her.

Her eyes clouded suddenly and she pulled back so she could look into his. He looked…confused.

Mechanically Orihime raised her hands to her sleeve and started tugging her dress down. He watched her, frowning. When her hands moved to the ties in the front of her corset his placed his hands over hers, stopping her. She raised questioning eyes to his.

"No, Orihime," he said, softly. She dropped her hands. Her gray eyes swirled with conflicting emotions, desire, confusion, resignation. When he pulled her dress back up over her creamy shoulders she turned away. He gently but firmly grasped her chin with his hands and brought her eyes back to his.

"I don't understand…you're...aroused, don't you want…" she trialed off but emphasized her point by lightly grinding her hips against his. He sucked in a ragged breath and hissed.

He closed his eyes, groping for control.

"Orihime, I do want…but you don't. I can see it in your eyes." She looked confused again.

"Why should that matter? It will make you feel good and really I don't mind. It usually doesn't last that long."

Anger flashed hot in his blue orbs turning them dark and molten, but it wasn't directed at her. Forcing calm he didn't feel he lightly brushed his lips over hers again and rested his forehead against hers.

"I won't deny the fact that I want you, I want you more than I have every wanted any woman, but your body isn't going to be enough for me. I'm greedy, I want everything. Your heart," he bent his head and brushed a caste kiss just over her right breast, she sucked in a breath, "your soul," he added and placed another kiss over her left breast, his eyes moved back to hers, "everything. I promise you, Orihime Inoue when we make love, not only will it last a very long time but you will be the one coming to me, asking me to possess you, and trust me when I say that it will be a pleasure for both of us."

She felt a strange sort of heat pool in her belly at his hot words and to her astonishment her sex grew wet and sticky. He suddenly, gently but firmly, set her away from him.

"Goodnight," he murmured, lay down, and made himself as comfortable as possible on the hard ground. He had left his bedroll laid out on the other side of the fire for her. Orihime flushed bright red and scurried to the other side, slipping into the bedroll, and staring at him across the fire.

He was already asleep.

Confusion and to her surprise lust, twisted in her gut and it was a very long time before she found enough peace to fall into a light slumber.

When she dreamed, it was of him.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen stood in his study and gazed out the window at the land stretching across the horizon. He smiled but there was no joy to it. He owned this land, as far as the eye could see, and he had taken Rukongai from a tiny little beggar town and made it a prosperous commodity.

They were wondrous accomplishments for a man who started life as an underpaid railroad laborer. A small frown curved his lips. He could still remember what life had been like working for the Union Pacific Railroad building the great American dream, a transcontinental railway connecting the East and West coasts of the Nation. The problem with the American dream, being considered a chink and being lorded over by the damnable Irish he had slaved under, was that it didn't include him. He had come to this country practically a slave and turned himself into a king and he ruled his tiny kingdom with an iron hand. In short he had done what few could claim. He had brought order to his little corner of the west.

He frowned and twirled the glass in his hand, watching the amber liquid swirl around the brim of the cognac glass.

He was not use to people, especially those he consider beneath him, thwarting his desires, and what he desired was nothing less than to be the unsurpassed ruler of all the territory. In the west land was power; land could make a pauper a potentate or a lowly spike driver into a cattle baron. He could be buried up to his neck in gold and never gain the respect a few acres of prime grazing land gained a man in the west.

His eyes swept over his little corner of Elysium.

And with more land would come even more control, more power. He would bring peace, order, prosperity, and tranquility to those he would rule and in the process he would become a god.

He had been steadily making plans for years, collecting more and more land, forcing settlers off the range, and simply killing those who stood in his way.

All this time, no matter how he maneuvered one shining jewel seemed to escape him. Aizen frown turned thoughtful and he glided across the room to the overly large map on his wall.

Byakuya Kuchiki, twenty-eighth lord of the Kuchiki clan, and owner of some of the primmest grazing land in the territory, land that should have been his. Aizen scowled and tossed back his drink. The liquor burned a path down his throat.

He'd had everything in place, had all the chess pieces set in motion, had been perfectly positioned to take control of Seireitei and all of the lands beyond, and then Byakuya had swooped in and ruined everything.

Aizen's hand tightened and the glass shattered, blood and amber liquid mixed together and dripped on the carpet. He didn't react beyond calmly taking out an embroidered handkerchief and whipping his hands clean, pressing the cloth to the wound.

He sighed. Now those useless peasants Kurosaki and Ishida had placed themselves in his path and thwarted his plans. He walked across the room to the antique cart in the corner, retrieved another cognac glass, and poured himself another drink. He swirled the liquid, brought it to his nose and sniffed the expensive liquor appreciatively, before taking a sip.

A respectful knock at the door caught his attention and his deceptively friendly gaze locked on the entrance.

"Enter," he said. A moment later his foreman, Tosen walked in. He bowed, respectfully.

He cocked an eyebrow in his subordinate's direction and swirled the cognac again.

"Any news?"

Tosen straighten and gazed at him with sightless eyes.

"The men who pursued Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki have returned. It seems they have managed to elude them." Aizen's eyes tightened behind his glasses but he said nothing. He swirled his glass again.

"What of Orihime and Mr. Ishida?"

Tosen regarded him solemnly. "They too seem to have escaped."

Aizen sighed. "I see, that is most…unfortunate." Tosen said nothing.

"Inform Davis that I have an assignment for him, one I am sure even he will not manage to turn into a debacle. Tell him that I wish for him to travel to Karakura and retrieve Kurosaki and Ishida's two lovely sisters."

Tosen bowed and turned to go, but Aizen's voice stopped him.

"And Tosen, advise him that if he were to fail again, the consequences will be immeasurable."

His subordinate issued another quick bow and was gone. Aizen strolled languidly back to his window and resumed his deliberations.

Soon, very soon, not only would Miss Kuchiki be his but so would all the lands she possessed as Byakuya's only family and heir. He planed on giving her a simple choice, wed him or join her brother in hell. Yes, he mused, it would all come together nicely; it was all just a matter of time.


	16. Safe Harbor

"_**All white men are thieves. In peace, they steal our land; in war, they steal our women. And you are a white man!"**_

_**Winchester '73 – Young Bull**_

Karin stood in the far corner of the medicine man's tepee next to Renji while Chad bent over a feverish Byakuya. It had been three days since they had come to the Sioux camp and Mr. Kuchiki had been progressively getting better, until the fever set in. Now the medicine man and Chad were doing everything they could think of to get the fever to break, but it wasn't looking good.

He had drifted further and further into delirium, calling out at intervals for a woman named Hisana and only once for Rukia. Karin and Renji were both trying to stay out of the way, knowing that there was nothing they could do for the elder Kuchiki. Karin glanced at the tall red haired man at her side. He looked equal parts pissed and devastated, and every so often he would grumble and run one of his large hands through his hair in frustration.

She frowned, staying quiet and keeping her own inner turmoil to herself, but she couldn't help but be worried. Her thoughts kept drifting to Ichigo, Uryuu, and Yuzu. If Ichigo had managed to get to Uryuu in time then they would've arrived in Seireitei by now, and from her talks with Renji she knew that would not be a good thing. Plus she now knew that neither Byakuya nor Renji knew what had become of Rukia, and that made a bad situation much, much worse.

Karin wasn't stupid. She had figured out a long time ago how her brother felt about Miss Kuchiki. The biggest clue had been his lack of indifference. The simple fact was that her brother didn't show any sort of feeling one why or another for people unless he was emotional attached to them. He wasn't cold, exactly, and he wasn't unfeeling, he just prioritized. He would always be much more fiercely protective of those he consider family and friends than he would of a stranger, and Ichigo would never allow himself to became so annoyed with anyone unless he really cared about them.

Uryuu was a prime example of that. Those two were always snarking at each other but she knew as sure as she breathed that Ichigo would take a bullet for him, which is why she knew that the minute he got to the Kuchiki Ranch and saw what happened he would insert himself in what was a decidedly dangerous situation bringing Uryuu would come along for the ride.

Yuzu was another matter. Two Eagles had been delayed when another group of Lakota had stumbled into the encampment. They were all women and children from another tribe that had been driven off by the same white men that had attacked Two Eagles' people.

The Chief had been sequestered with the rest of the tribal leaders trying to decide what they were going to do about the situation. Hopefully Two Eagles would be able to leave tomorrow, but every delay only meant another day of uncertainty for her tender hearted sister. She was just thankful that Jacob was still at the ranch with her.

Her troubled gaze drifted over Chad as he held Byakuya's head up so he could drink the mixture that the P_ejuta Wacasa, or the medicine man,_ had made to lower the fever. She didn't like the look on his face, his brown eyes were grave. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, she ducked passed Renji and went out the flap of the tepee into the fading daylight.

The sun was at half mast and would soon sink below the mountains marking yet another day gone. She shivered and walked further into the encampment passed a small group of children gathered around an elderly Sioux.

Chad had explained to her one night how important respect for the tribal elders was in Lakota culture and it was apparent in the deference these children showed. He seemed to be telling them a story and they sat around him in a semi circle their faces rapt with attention.

Karin caught a couple of the words and started. She knew this story; it was one Jacob had told her countless times. She frowned slightly, she could still remember the day she had first heard it, it was the day the puppy Ichigo and Uryuu had gotten for her and Yuzu had darted in front of a spooked horse that had been about to trample her sister. The puppy, his name had been Horatio, had saved her sister's life.

She remember she had been so angry, quite unfairly, at her twin until Jacob had pulled her aside and taken her to sit on the swing on the wide front porch in the front of their sprawling ranch house and told her this story.

"_Little Bear, you must not be upset with Horatio for choosing to save your sister. He was only honoring the pact made between First Dog and First Woman when the world was created. You also must not be upset with Yuzu, for she has taken Horatio's death to heart and morns him as she would her child; this is also good and proper and also honors the pact."_

_Karin scowled at the ground and crossed her arms. She hadn't cried and wouldn't, but she was as profoundly upset over the puppy's death as her twin which is why she had lashed out. She knew she wasn't being fair and that it wasn't Yuzu fault, but she had loved that dog._

"_What kinda of pact? And how would he know about it if it happened so long ago?"_

_Jacob smiled. "Because it is in his blood, the blood that flowed through First Dog's veins flowed in that pup. You see long ago during the first winter when the world had first been created, First Man and First Woman struggled to stay alive and warm. So First Man and First Woman used fire. Now first winter was bitter and brutally cold, and deep in the winter First Dog gave birth to her pups. _

_It was so cold that First Dog did not dare leave her pups to hunt for food. Each night she would sit with her body wrapped tightly around her pups and would watch First Man and First Woman longingly as they stayed warm near their fire._

_Soon her belly shrunk with hunger and her milk dried up so she cold no longer feed her children. Without food the day came when one of her pups, the smallest of her pack, perished from hunger and cold, and First Dog fearing the same fate would befall the rest of her children had no choice but to approach First Woman._

_She came to First Woman and said, 'I am a mother and your belly is swollen with child and soon you will have a pup of your own. I want my children to live as you wish your child to live. I am very near death so I will make this pact with you. I ask you to take my pups and raise them and they will be called 'Dog.' They will become your guardians and they will protect your life and the life of your pups for your generation and the generations to come. In return you will treat them with all love, respect, and kindness, cherishing them as you would cherish the fruits of your own womb. In exchange for this you, your children, and your children's' children will have their loyalty until the end of time.'_

_First Woman agreed and First Dog returned to her nest and brought her pups to the fire side one by one. When the last pup was laid by the fire she licked them all, turned, and headed into the wilderness to die, but before she went to meet the great creator she turned one last time and said._

'_My children will honor this pact but if Mankind breaks this agreement, and one Dog is beaten, starved, or mistreated, then your people will be plagued with famine, war, and disease, and these will remain until mankind once more honors the letter of the pact.'_

_And so First Dog disappeared into the night and committed her spirit to the creator."_

_Karin was silent for a moment as she digested what he had just told her. She scowled, crossed her arms, and insisted stubbornly._

"_He was just a puppy. He should've known he couldn't stop a horse." Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him and sighed._

"_He knew but he was a brave dog." She frowned again and raised her eyes to his._

"_I need to apologize to Yuzu," she concluded. The wise Lakota simply nodded._

Karin hadn't realized she had been standing there for so long, lost in the past, until she heard the shout. She looked up and saw a scouting party leading two people her way. She felt her heart leap.

Uryuu and a woman she had never seen before were walking towards her. Both looked like they had been through the mill. The girl's satin pink gown was torn and dirty, and Uryuu's own clothes were dirty and bloody. They both had dirt streaking their faces and appeared to be dragging with exhaustion. It was the most beautiful sight she had seen in awhile.

"Uryuu!" She shouted and took off at a sprint. Her brother's startled eyes met hers and a small, warm smile twisted his lips. Karin flew at him and caught him in a vice grip. He jumped, startled, mainly because Karin was not one for such displays of affection, but something in the way she clung to him told him that it was all the more important because it was so out of character. He folded his arms around his sister and held her tightly back.

"It's good to see you, Little Bear," he said softly, and she did something else she rarely did, she grinned. Suddenly she pulled back, scowled at him, and hit in the arm hard, unknowingly beating on his wounded shoulder. He hissed.

"You look like hell, big brother. I swear to God you need a fucking keeper," she growled. He smiled, unapologetic.

"So do you, little sister," he replied, and then looked beyond her to see the massive form of Chad heading towards them. "But I see you already have one."

She hit him again and he winced as she caught his wound again. She noticed this time, scowled deeply, and started taking off his jacket. His hand closed over her fingers.

"Karin, what are you doing?" She glared at him.

"You're practically jumping out of your skin every time I tap you. I wanna see how bad you're hurt." He shook his head.

"It's fine. Bullet grazed me, it's just a scratch." She glowered at him, crossed her arms, and raised one dark eyebrow.

"And just who the hell has been shooting at you?"

Chad had reached them and Uryuu ignored his sibling in favor of facing the larger man. He reached out his arm and they grasped each others forearms in a warrior handshake.

"You wanna tell me what you all are doing here?" Uryuu asked. Chad frowned.

"Stubborn," he grunted, "She wanted to come find you, would have come regardless, so I came too."

Karin turned her glare from her brother to Chad.

"You know what? You both can burn in hell. Now, who the hell is this?" She jerked her thumb in Orihime's direction. The other girl blushed and stammered.

"I'm O-Orihime, Orihime Inoue." Karin's eyes widened. She knew the name. She was the girl mentioned in the telegram they had received; the one Uryuu had gotten thrown in jail over. Karin eyed the other girl, taking her measure, and snorted.

"Figures," she said, shaking her head. "She why people are shooting at you?" Uryuu frowned.

"Karin," he said; his tone a clear warning. His sister smirked.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist, big brother, I was only askin'. 'Sides it not like I can't understand why." She turned to Orihime and stuck out her hand. "Karin Kurosaki, it's nice to meet ya." The other girl gingerly took her hand and Karin's smile widened.

"Now since it seems you'll be sticking around here's some advice. Whatever you do, don't let my idiot brother, under any circumstance offer to show you…"

"Karin," Uryuu growled. She ignored him and her smiled turned mischievous. "…his, er, sewing patterns. He tried that line on Betty Johnson when he was sixteen and she not only got to see his patterns she got to see…"

Uryuu moved then and wrapped his hand around his sister's mouth and smiled at Orihime while he dragged her away. She was still trying to talk although her words were muffled.

"Excuse me won't you, Orihime? I have to go and murder my sibling." He dragged Karin off leaving Orihime and Chad staring at each other.

After a moment Chad said something in Lakota to the men still standing behind them and one of the men pointed to Orihime and said something back. Chad nodded turned in the direction Uryuu and Karin had just headed. Orihime rubbed her hands up and down her arms, not sure if she should follow or not. It was Chad that made the decision for her. He paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Runs with Buffalo said that his wife will trade you new clothing for that necklace around your neck. You can also get cleaned up in the springs just beyond the village if you want to. I have to go and speak with Uryuu."

Orihime's hand flew to the satin choker around her pale throat and she fingered the faux cameo hanging there. It was a gift from one of her regulars and Orihime suddenly knew that she didn't want it anymore. In fact at this point she was starting to think she didn't want anything to remind her of what she was.

She smiled and said, "I think I would like that." Chad said exchanged a few more words in Lakota with Runs with Buffalo and the young man nodded. He turned to Orihime motioning towards a far tepee.

"Just follow Runs with Buffalo. He'll take you to his wife." With that he turned and strode off. Orihime turned a bright smile on the young Sioux. He smiled back and they walked away together into the encampment.

* * *

Ichigo groaned and blinked his eyes open, trying to remember just what the hell he'd been drinking last night that gave him such a massive hangover. It wasn't until it registered that he was staring at the sky, instead of his bedroom ceiling that it all came back to him. He shifted and groaned when pain shot down his leg. _I fucking hate it when I get shot, _he thought and tried to bring his hand up to scrub over his face, but became aware of the fact that he couldn't move it. Confused he forced his bleary eyes to clear and glanced down, only to blink in surprise. He frowned, closed his eyes, and opened them again, but what he had thought to be only a hallucination was still there.

Rukia Kuchiki was curled up against this side, her head on his arm and her hand resting lightly on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He shifted his arm, her eyelids flickered as she stirred, and a moment later her delicate lids fluttered slowly revealing her sleepy amethyst gaze. She stretched against him and he felt her cloth covered breasts graze his side. He hissed and groaned. Finally she was semi-conscious, she caught his amber orbs watching her and she smiled.

"Ichigo," she purred, and he felt heat slam into his gut. He stifled his moan. God, how many times had he had this fantasy? Her waking up in his arms, her fucking purple eyes half lidded with sleep, her purring his name? Too many to count that's how many. Of course she was usually naked when he dreamed about this and well satiated from him having repeatedly fucked her senseless, but beggars couldn't really be choosers.

She yawned and blinked those alluring eyes, once, twice, before they suddenly went wide and she shot up onto her knees.

"Ichigo! You're awake! Oh thank God!" His brows creased into a confused frown.

"Oh course I'm awake. It's fucking morning. It's when most people wake up, midget." She frowned at him and bopped him on the head, hard.

"Oww, Fuck!" he cursed. "What the hell was that for?"

She glared down at him. "What the hell was that for? What the hell was that for! You've been in and out of consciousness for three fucking days that's what the hell that was for!"

Ichigo scowled, pushed himself up so he was in a sitting position and eye level with her. He winced when his thigh tightened and pulled at his wound.

"Three days? Damn we gotta get goin'…Ishida and Orihime..." He pushed himself up, but Rukia restrained him by placing her palms against his chest and pushing him back down.

"Oh no. No way, buster. You don't get to go pullin' all that macho hero bullshit while you still got a hole in your thigh."

Ichigo scowled and got up anyway, forcing her to stand up with him. He caught his pants just as they started slipping down his hips, frowned, and looked down to find not only his belt unfastened, but his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He smirked and cocked and eyebrow at Rukia.

"You know if you wanted to have your way with me princess, you didn't have to wait until I was unconscious, all you had to do was ask."

She felt heat creep up her neck and cheeks while she glared at him.

"You had a hole in your thigh idiot. I had to dig the bullet out and stop the bleeding."

He shrugged, but was still smirking as he refastened his pants and buttoned his shirt. At some point she had taken his gun belt off and he started looking around for it while Rukia growled at him in exasperation.

"What did you do with my guns?" He asked. She huffed, stalked over to her horse, pulled the belt out of her saddle bags, and tossed the rig to him.

"Here fool, go get yourself killed. See if I care."

The problem was that she did care and it must have shown in her eyes. Ichigo's amber gaze narrowed slightly while he slowly belted his rig into place and tied the leather straps around his thighs. He then stalked slowly over to Rukia, stopping when he was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him, felt her breath hitch, and took an instinctive step back, bumping into her mare. Ichigo's grin turned predator as he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her forward, just as his mouth descended over her.

_Oh God, not again,_ she thought before her mind went numb.

He slid that very skillful tongue over the seam of her lips, begging entry and even though she knew this was a bad idea, knew that she couldn't keep letting him kiss her and stay sane, she parted her lips. He groaned and swept inside her mouth, moving his tongue along hers, over the roof of her mouth, only to end by sucking lightly on hers. She whimpered, actually fucking whimpered. She vaguely realized that one of his hands had come up and skillfully unbuttoned her shirt. He pulled away with glazed eyes, looked, down, and growled.

"Fuck, don't you ever wear a corset?"

She frowned and tried to engage her brain through the haze of lust. She shook her head and blushed slightly.

"No, I don't really need to they're not that…" She gasped and her mind went blank again. He had bent her back, lowered his head, and closed his lips over one rosy areola, causing the sensitive skin to tighten and heat to shoot straight to her core. When he started sucking lighting she mewled and when he nipped her sensitive tip she gasped. He then kissed a path between her breasts, bestowing the same treatment on her neglect glob, sucking and nipping, before kissing a path back up her body, pausing only to suck lightly on the pulse point at her neck, and then reclaiming her lips.

In the back of her mind was the good Rukia screaming that she really needed to push him away, but the devil on her shoulder was screaming, more. When she felt his hands dip between the waistband of her pants and his fingers brush her hip only to circle around to grip the tight globs of her ass she knew she had to stop him. She pulled away and pushed at his chest hard enough to get his attention. He lifted his head and scowled. Both were panting heavily and Rukia knew that she must look like a wanton little hussy. She pushed at his chest again, harder and he abruptly let her go.

Rukia stumbled but kept her feet, while she raised her trembling hands to refasten the buttons of her shirt.

"Y-You need to stop doing that." His scowl drew his brow together and anger flashed in his eyes.

When the silence stretched and he realized that she wasn't going to explain he growled.

"You gonna give me one damn good reason why?"

Her eyes flashed and she did that haughty looking down her nose at him thing that equal parts turned him on and pissed him off. He still hadn't quite figured out how a woman that only came to his chest could manage to look down her nose at him.

"You know why. I can't…we can't…" she growled, frustrated. "Look, it would be a mistake. A huge, huge mistake. So just keep your hands to yourself from now on."

She didn't add that it was the kind of mistake that had the power to decimate her heart and soul, but she didn't want him to know that he had that kind of power over her. She also didn't want to admit that if she had let him assault her with that sinful tongue a few seconds longer she probably wouldn't have cared how big of a mistake it would have been.

Ichigo's normal scowl had taken on a new dimension, one she wasn't sure she could read. Silence stretched until finally he spoke.

"I said you needed to give me a good reason, princess." She crossed her arms over her now covered breasts.

"Oh and I guess not wanting you to paw at me like a wild animal isn't good enough for you?"

He smirked.

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago."

Rukia felt her anger boil and felt an embarrassed flush travel up her neck. So she did what she always did when her emotions got the better of her, she lashed out. Without really thinking it through she let her hand fly and a resounding slap reverberated through the gorge. Ichigo's head snapped back and his amber eyes darkened dangerously as he turned, once again, to face her. A slow smirk quirked his lips as he rubbed the red mark spreading over his cheek.

"I must have struck a nerve," he murmured and walked away from her. She stared after him, fuming. He ignored her, walked over to his bedroll, rolled it up, kicked some dirt over the remaining embers of the fire Rukia had started last night, and walked over to Zangetsu. Rukia watched him, noticing to her annoyance that he was only limping slightly, as he secured his bedroll and grabbed Zangetsu's reins. Finally he met her gaze.

"You coming?" He asked and started for the pass through the gorge. She could only stare at him for a few moments in bewilderment before growling, grabbing Sode no Shirayuki's reins, and following.

She was grumbling under her breath when the sobering realization hit her. Ichigo hadn't promised to keep his hands to himself and next time he touched her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to resist giving him…everything.


	17. Healing

"_**I want to build something. Make things grow. That takes hard work. A lifetime of it. That's not why a man comes to a pretty woman. After a while I won't be so pretty. But this land will be."**_

_**Silverado - Hannah**_

Uryuu sat near the bonfire and watched the Lakota as the mingled around the towering flames sharing the fruits of the days hunt. Children were once again gathered around Two Eagles' grandfather while he told them stories of the tribe. He spoke of their history, of their legends, and of their gods, in a rich baritone slightly scratchy from age. Uryuu closed his eyes and felt the peace of the moment wash over him.

He had loved to sit with Jacob as a child and listen to those same stories. In fact it was the Lakota who taught him to be such a talented hunter and tracker as well as how to listen to the land. It was also from Jacob that he gained his proficiency in speaking Lakota.

He sighed. Chad had caught up with him and Karin and told him about Byakuya, and after having rather a lengthy discussion with Renji, coupled with what Aizen had said to Rukia just before they had escaped from Rukongai, was that Aizen believed Byakuya to be dead.

It also seemed, from the descriptions given to him by the Lakota that Aizen was driving the Sioux off their lands and into the mountains. Being a rancher he knew the importance of range land, especially when it came to cattle, but this systematic removal pointed to something much larger. It seemed that Aizen wanted to control all the land from Rukongai to Seritetiei and wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in his path.

He frowned. He and Ichigo were most definitely in his path. What he didn't understand was why if he was so intent to kill Byakuya had he not also simply shot Rukia when he had the chance? She was the sole heir to the Kuchiki ranch after all, and it was a much harder thing to take an established ranch from a land owner than it was to drive Indians off the plains. In fact he could have gunned them all down instead but he hadn't. The question was why hadn't he and what did he hope to gain?

Uryuu frowned, the only thing he could think of was that Aizen seemed to want Rukia alive and perhaps he was afraid that if he let his men bust in with guns blazing they might have inadvertently hit Rukia.

He stared into the fire lost in thought when his eyes suddenly caught on the vision walking towards him. He swallowed the lump that had lodged in his windpipe as Orihime approached him, gifting him with a small smile.

She was dressed in native clothing. The deerskin top was sleeveless and cut low at the neck and the simple skirt ended at the knee. Her red/gold hair was loose around her shoulders, pinned back away from her face by the two flower hair clips buried in the silky strands. She had bathed and her creamy skin shown in the moonlight. Uryuu felt his stomach clench and his manhood begin to tighten.

"You look beautiful," he said, sincerely. Orihime felt her flush stain her cheeks.

"Thank you," she murmured and sat down next to him. They were both quiet for a few moments just staring into the fire when the words that Two Eagles' grandfather was saying caught her attention. She turned to Uryuu.

"What is he telling them about?" Uryuu glanced at the elderly Sioux and then his gaze settled on her.

"It's an old story about two lovers," he replied. She smiled softly and entreated.

"Tell me?" He nodded and she leaned back while he told her the story.

"He speaks of a chief's daughter who was of a noble and plentiful family. Many young men sought to make her their wife and would compete for the privilege of to fill her skin bucket from the river. One young man in the village was an industrious and talented hunter but he was poor and had no family.

For many days when the chief's daughter would go down to the river he would throw his robe over her head and whisper in her ear, 'Be my wife for I love you with all my soul and will treat you well.' She made no answer until one day she whispered back to her suitor and requested he entreat her father to allow them to marry, but on one condition. He was to do something noble so as to be worthy of her hand. She bid him to take the scalp of an enemy.

The young man agreed reluctantly realizing that he was not a great warrior, only a hunter but for love of the chief's daughter he set off with six other men. The men traveled far and wide but their journey was fruitless, for there were no enemies to be found. On of the lover's friends told him their medicine was unfavorable and they should just return to the village.

They all agreed, but on their way there they camped near a verdant patch of grass that delighted his companions. The lover felt that there was something unnatural about the land but five of his companions decided to jump upon it. Suddenly the verdant grass moved reveling a giant turtle. The lover and his remaining companion could only watch as the turtle sunk into the river never to be seen again, drowning the men with him."

Orihime gazed at him and her gray eyes reflected pity at the men's' fate. She asked quietly.

"What became of the lover and his remaining companion?"

"They journeyed homeward with heavy hearts and camped that night further down the river. The lover's friend told him that he would walk along the bank to look for fish they could cook for dinner, for it was that time of the season when the banks wound overflow and leave fish stranded on the shore.

He returned and cooked what he had found, entreating the lover to come and eat, but he was tired and simply wished to be left alone. His friend persisted and finally the lover agreed on the condition that his friend would bring him all the water he could drink. His friend agreed and they sat down to eat.

When they were done the lover returned to his position near the bank and lay down. His friend brought him water but soon grew tired. The lover, knowing this would happen and that his friend would go back on his promise, got up so he could drink his fill from the river, but the more he drank the less like a man he became.

The lover had been transformed into a great fish and just as his head was about to transform he turned to his companion and said, 'See what becomes of your broken promise?' Heart sick his friend offered to try and find a way to heal him but it was too late. The lover made one last request before being consumed by the fish; he asked his friend to tell the chief's daughter that he loved her and died for her sake. He bid him to return the belt she had given him as a token of her love and then slipped into the river and swam into the middle of the rushing waters.

Now it came to pass that his great fin could still be seen and it blocked the river, causing strife for the village people. The chief's daughter consumed with sadness set about to make beautiful articles of clothing, enough for three men.

The task took her a year's time and once completed she got in canoe and rowed out to the great fish who had been her lover. She said to him, 'Oh fish who were once my love, I promise unto you that I will never forget you, nor never marry because you were lost for love of me. I bid you take these gifts and leave this river so that the waters may run free and my people once more be allowed to descend in their canoes.' The great fish accepted her offering and slowly descended into the waters, leaving the river to run free once more."

Orihime was silently for a moment; letting his words wash over her and reverberated through her soul. She gazed and Uryuu and felt something she had never felt before when she looked at a man. She felt protected, safe, and…loved. It was something she could get use to.

"How did you learn about all this?"

He smiled. "When the Hamiltons first took me in I was uncomfortable around most people due to certain…occurrences…in my past. I was also uncomfortable sleeping in enclosed places so I spent a great deal of time outside with Jacob. He's the one who trains all the horses we breed. He's Lakota by birth but his tribe; his family, were killed by white soldiers. The Hamiltons found him, half dead, and nursed him back to health. He chose to stay with them. He taught me all the ways of the Sioux, their language, their customs, all about the land and the spirits. He probably saved my life."

She felt the weight of that statement and when she met his impossible deep eyes she saw something that looked remarkably like pain. She wondered what could have scared the soul of a man like Uryuu. He seemed so indomitable.

"How old were you when you first met your family?" Uryuu's eyes clouded.

"I was twelve," he murmured.

He could still remember how it had all happened. He had been raised up until that point by a traveling Wild West Show, and had little memory of his life before. He vaguely knew that at one time he'd had a grandfather and he had been loved by him, but his face was lost in the fog of his childhood memories. The clearest memory he had was being taken in by the traveling shows and forced to entertain people in cities from Boston to Deadwood. His life with the show had been…unpleasant.

He shook himself and refocused his gaze on Orihime. She gently took his hand and laced her fingers with his, tugging him to his feet. He frowned at her in confusion but allowed himself to be led. She tugged again and started in the direction of the tepees.

"Orihime?" He questioned. She gave looked over her shouldered, a strange sort of smile on her face.

"You promised me that when the time came I would come to you. I'm coming to you Uryuu."

A slow smile crept over his face and he pulled her to him, lowered his head, and claimed her lips with his in a very slow, deep, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart both were breathing heavy.

"Far be it from me to deny a lady," he whispered. She smiled and tugged him into the tepee she knew to be the one he was assigned to bed down in that night. As she watched his eyes light Orihime felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was nervous and she wasn't sure why. She had bedded many men as a whore but as she looked at Uryuu she knew that this time, it wasn't just some animalistic rutting that she would have to endure. It wasn't an act that would tarnish another piece of her soul. This time it was something all together different.

This time she would be making love to someone, she cared about…someone she loved, and she knew….he might just heal her broken spirit.

Uryuu pulled Orihime into the tepee and pulled her body against his so he could slide his tongue gently between her lips. She sighed and parted willingly for him, loving the way his tongue swept inside languidly, tasting. She had never had a man touch her like this, like she was precious and delicate, like she was something he wanted to take his time with and truly experience. She felt warmth flood through her body when one of his hands dipped under the bottom of her deer skin top and brushed over her abdomen.

He pulled away and she whimpered. He simply stared at her with unfathomable eyes as he slowly removed his shirt and laid it neatly in the far corner. His glasses followed and he padded back over to her, claiming her lips again.

She could now see his beautiful eyes unfettered and she found her hands tentatively moving up his lean, muscled chest. He hissed into her mouth, broke away and started raining kisses down her jaw, trailing down her pale, slender throat, so he could suck gently at the pulse point.

"U-Uryuu!" She gasped. She barely recognized the sensations she was feeling, heat being the most prominent. When his hands tugged instantly at the bottom of her top she lifted her arms and he peeled the garment over head, pulled away, and neatly laid her shirt with his discarded one, before returning to her.

Orihime stood before him, bare to the waist with her red/gold hair falling like a silk waterfall over her shoulders. His heated gaze traveled over her ribcage, over her full, pink tipped breasts, to meet her gray eyes. He smiled and took the two steps it would take to pull her back into his arms and claim her lips.

Orihime gasped when the sensitive tips brushed against the hard muscles of his chest, rubbing slightly. She felt the peaks tighten and when he kissed a path down to one full glob and took as much of the generous flesh into his mouth as he could, she moaned.

"O-Oh U-Uryuu."

He suckled gently, gave the tip a tender nip and them moved to her other breast while his hand came up to kneaded they one he had just abandoned. She arched against him, feeling things she had never felt before. She had never considered her breasts to be anything but cumbersome, and she had never liked how fascinated her customers had been with them, but what Uryuu was doing to her gave her a whole new appreciation for how sensitive her swollen flesh really was.

He left her breast and she whimpered but sighed when he claimed her lips again and started leading her to the sleeping skins in the corner of the tepee. He gently lowered her down, never breaking contacted with her lips for too long. He pulled away long enough to whisper her name and start kissing a path down her body. His hands moved to the waist band of her skirt, and he found the ties that held it in place and unwrapped it from her body leaving her bare to his gaze.

Her nerves had returned and she trembled.

"Orihime?" She moved her slim fingers over his neck to cup his cheek.

"It's all right, I want to, I w-want you, Uryuu." He nodded solemnly, bent his head, and whispered against her pale stomach.

"I promise to make you forget" he said and dipped his tongue to run across the delicate skin. She sucked in a breath and her half lidded eyes watched him curiously as he bent his head between her legs and positioned his mouth over her bed of ginger curls. His eyes locked with hers and he bent his mouth towards creamy thighs and pressed a caste kiss on the inside of each before bending his head towards her sex and slipping his tongue inside her slick folds. She gasped and arched and he stilled her with his hands.

"It's all right love," he whispered and moved back between her thighs, licking and sucking. Orihime gasped and moaned, never having felt anything like what was doing to her now.

"U-Uryuu…I c-can't…t-too much," she breathed. He responded by clamping his teeth over the small button of nerves tenderly and sucking hard. She gasped, her gray eyes went, wide and a feeling of pure pleasure washed over her, building until sparks danced behind her eyes and she was arching into his touch like she never wanted it to end. He stilled her and soothed her until she found her way back to earth. He kissed his way back up her body and he kissed her, giving her a taste of herself on his tongue.

He pulled back and brushed her silken hair away from her sweaty brow, she gazed at him with dazed eyes.

"God U-Uryuu…w-what was that?" He smiled a very self-satisfied masculine smile and kissed her forehead.

"That was what happens when a man takes his time with a woman and isn't a selfish bastard concerned with only his own release," he replied and brushed a kiss over her lips. The glazed look was still there and a slow smile twitched her full lips.

"Can it happen again?" His eyes flashed hot and he trailed kisses to her ear and whispered.

"Oh yes, for women it can happen again, and again…and again." She responded to his hot promise by seeking his lips with hers and pulling him into a deep luxurious kiss. He moaned and allowed her to take the lead. He kicked off his moccasins while she was distracted, shucked his pants, and suddenly in one fluid motion rolled her over so that she was straddling his hips while his erection rested along the seem of her ass.

She jumped when she felt him there but suddenly ground her hips backwards causing him to hiss. When she did it again he grasped her hips in his hands and stilled her. She looked down at him from her perch and found she liked this position. All the others had not only never tried to please her they had always controlled her. This way she had the control and Uryuu seemed to understand that such a thing would be new and exciting to her.

She glanced down into his hot gaze as he swept over her and smiled mischievously as she lifted her hips and positioned herself over him. Gently she reached between their bodies, grasped his steel member and danced her fingers over him to test the length. Her eyes went wide. He was…big. Uryuu groaned when her fingers danced over his sensitive flesh and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out when she maneuvered him into position and slowly lowered herself down on him.

She was breathing heavily when she felt the last of his hard length settle between her silken folds. She had never felt anything like this, not only did it not hurt but he was buried inside her to the hilt and she felt…complete.

When she rocked her hips she found the flashes were back and those tiny jolts of electricity made her gasp. Uryuu for his part grasped her hips tightly and pulled her down as he thrust up. He hissed and she moaned.

She started rocking her hips, riding him instinctively as he thrust deep inside her, hitting places she hadn't even been aware she had. He let her set the pace for a bit, but the lure of her swinging breasts became too much. He shifted them suddenly so he could sit up and suck one hard peak into his mouth, moving one of his hands off her hips, between their bodies to rub the sensitive nerves at the apex of her thighs. She gasped and the pace grew frenzied as they both raced towards the cliff.

"U-Uryuu, O-Oh God I-I'm…O-Oh God," she cried as the feeling from earlier returned only this time it was twice as powerful. Uryuu groaned and captured her excited cries in a kiss as his thrusts grew more frenzied. Finally the cliff rose before him, sparks flashed, and they both cried out as they fell over, together.

When they had come down Uryuu rolled out of her and gather her in his arms, placing caste kisses on her hairline and murmuring sweet words. Orihime snuggled against him. Finally after a few moments she giggled and he smiled down at her, raising his eyebrow in question. She giggled again.

"You we're right. It did last a long time and I really, really enjoyed it." Uryuu's eyes flashed hot as he smiled and rolled her under him. She gasped when she felt him hard against her thigh and her gray eyes went wide.

"Well then, maybe we should do it again…after all, I am a man who keeps his promises." When his head moved down and dipped between her thighs again all she could think was that she was very, very glad Uryuu was such a man of his word.


	18. Leaping

**A/N Hello to all! Whew you've made it this far and I am dropping a line to say that this story will have a conclusion, in fact I am almost done writing it, just a few things to polish up. I am, however, taking a short break from posting the remainder because I have a research paper due and I really should start working on it. So I leave you briefly to go and commune with Mephistopheles and Iago (Not the parrot from Aladdin, the one from Othello) hopefully I will be able to bend them to my will. Adieu.**

* * *

"_**You've got to remember that these are just simple farmers. These are people of the land. The common clay of the new West. You know... morons."**_

_**Blazing Saddles - Jim (The Waco Kid)**_

Ichigo was scowling more than usual as they rode through the pass in silence. She hadn't spoken to him since they had left the gorge and frankly his patience was starting to wear thin. Soon night would be upon them and they still hadn't found a likely looking place to stop but when he had pointed this out to Rukia earlier she had met his inquiry with an arched eyebrow and silence. The little bitch was ignoring him.

He'd cursed a little, moped some more, tried annoying her, and he still hadn't gotten a rise out of her. He was running out of ways to get her to say something to him. Of course he could always just kiss her again but already knew how that would end. His hand went to his abused cheek, the red mark and the sting had long since faded but he wouldn't be forgetting about it for a long time. A least not until he'd gotten a little of his own back.

He smiled just thinking about it and strangely enough he caught Rukia's eye and her suspicion spiked.

"What are you smirking about," she growled. His grin grew wider.

"Wouldn't you like to know, midget." She huffed and turned back to the road, but it seemed she had decided to speak to him again.

"You mind telling me where we are headed?" She turned back, annoyed.

"This pass cuts around the mountain and will take us into Seireitei without having to cut through Rukongai. Besides it will be night soon and I know the people who own the ranch down in the valley near here. They might give us a place to sleep tonight, and frankly you could use a bath."

He frowned and inconspicuously sniffed himself, he recoiled. He really could use a bath but he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of admitting so.

She smirked in his direction and he just knew she had seen him take a whiff even though he'd been damn sneaky. He scowled at her.

"Whatever, and why the hell aren't you attracting flies?" Her smirk grew wider.

"Because idiot, I was able to bathe while you were unconscious." Of course she didn't mention the spit bathes she had given him while he was passed out. He would just make it sound like she had wanted to take advantage of him in is vulnerable state. Bastard probably would have enjoyed it too.

He was scowling again and silence descended back between them and a few miles later they came upon a small homestead nestled on a verdant hill at the bottom of the valley. They head for it.

"Hello the house!" Rukia yelled as the neared and a demure woman with her dark hair knotted neatly at the back of her head with chopsticks and a wearing an efficient looking pair of glasses appeared in the doorway. A small smile touched her lips as Rukia dismounted and flew to her, catching her in a hug.

"Nanao!" She cried in greeting. The taller woman hugged her back sedately but there was no mistaking the warmth.

"Rukia, how are you?" She asked. Rukia grinned.

"Good now that bullets aren't flying by my head and people aren't trying to kill me."

Nanao's dark eyebrows arched but other than that there was no other reaction to the petite woman's rather bewildering statement. Suddenly a large brown eyed man with shaggy brown hair ran out of the barn and Rukia found herself caught up in an exuberate hug.

"Little Rukia! It's been far too long! I was starting to think you didn't love us anymore." The handsome grinning man lifted her as if she were a feather and swung her around.

"Shunsui for heaven's sake put her down!" His wife ordered. He complied, winked at Rukia, and swept Nanao into his arms.

"My dearest Nanao, I deeply apologize! I got so caught up in greeting our guest that I didn't greet you properly, you, my sweet, beautiful, outrageously sexy wife. Please forgive me," he gushed melodramatically and then pulled her into a very deep kiss. She yelped and then seemed to lose herself as her husband kissed her as if suckling a very sweet treat and then abruptly let her go.

Nanao turned to Rukia with a pretty flush staining her cheeks while she adjusted her now askew glasses. Ichigo, who had been enjoying the show, chose that moment to come up behind Rukia, and Nanao gratefully turned her attention on him. She eyed him up and down.

"And who might you be?" He smiled, semi-politely.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He didn't offer anything else and Rukia discreetly elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted.

"He's a," she paused, "friend. We need a place to stay tonight Nanao." Her friend frowned.

"We'll I'd put you up in the house but Kita and Shina are both come down with the chills. I don't think you want to be around that. You can probably bed down in the loft in the barn if you don't mind the horses."

"That would be great. Anything is better than the ground."

"Great than it's settled!" Shunsui boomed and grabbed Ichigo around the neck. It'll be great to have someone male around for awhile. I usually have to endure a great deal of feminine chit chat and…" He trialed off when he saw the look his wife was giving him. He smiled charmingly and pulled her in for another kiss. She blushed.

"Not that I would have it any other way!" He added and dragged a struggling Ichigo off. Rukia smirked as she watched him go feeling absolutely no pity for him.

"So I see things are going well?" Nanao simply smiled. "Yes…well…" she stuttered. "Come on, let's get these horses in the barn since my husband has found yet another excuse to shirk his duty, and I'm sure you would like to unwind before dinner.

Rukia grinned. "That would be…fantastic."

* * *

Dinner with Nanao and Shunsui had been a boisterous affair, of course everything turned into a boisterous affair when Shunsui was around. He was an interesting match for her straight-laced friend. Where Nanao was overly proper, efficient, and cautious, Shunsui was adventurous, somewhat lazy, and Bacchanalian. They were polar opposites but like all mismatched pairs the seemed to work. Really work, when you took in the fact that they already had five children, and all of them, to Shunsui secret delight, were girls. 

They twins, Kita and Shina, were only three and under the weather, but even they joined in when their father drank a little too much sake and started singing Japanese lullabies.

The couples' eldest, Nara, was seven and the spitting image of her friend. She was demure and efficient, and the one Shunsui had the softest spot for, although he adored all of his children. The second eldest at five, was Ami, and she not only had Shunsui's looks, she had his personality. The baby of the clan was their one year old infant, Aiko.

Rukia had secretly loved being around all the children and she could tell by the way Ichigo played with the twins and Ami that he had secretly loved it as well. He had scowled all through dinner and pretended to ignore the little girls, but when one of them got close enough he would pretend to try to grab them. They would squeal in delight and run off and Ichigo would go back to eating his dinner, watching them out of the corner of his eye with that tiny smirk she loved twitching his lips.

She sighed. She needed to stop thinking about Ichigo's lips but she was finding it very hard to exorcise what they had done to her and how they had made her feel from her mind.

She sighed again. Now it was almost too quiet but Rukia wasn't complaining. Ichigo had taken off to take that bath she had suggested. She only hoped he didn't drown himself since he seemed to be a little tipsy after dinner, having imbibed almost as much sake as Shunsui. She was sure that thinning out the blood with alcohol was not the smartest or safest thing he could do when she considered his wounded leg, but then again when did Ichigo ever care about doing the safe thing?

In fact the word safe and Ichigo were an oxymoron. He wasn't safe, not in any sense of the imagination. He charged into situations, sometimes recklessly, sometimes foolishly, but always with the supreme confidence that he would accomplish his goal through sheer force of will. He was dangerous and sexy and complete hell on her peace of mind.

Damn why couldn't he be like other men? Other men had wanted her, other men had pursued her and one or two had even managed to steal a kiss, or two, but Ichigo was the only one she had ever wanted back. She scowled.

"Idiot," she mumbled and started when his warm voice answered her from across the loft.

"Thinking about me?" She turned and had to swallow past her suddenly dry throat. He stood halfway up the ladder, with only his torso open to her gaze. His orange hair was still wet from his bath, and he had his shirt halfway unbuttoned revealing his toned chest. Desire slammed into her. Dear God, no man should be that fucking sexy, it had to be illegal. She moved her eyes up past his corded neck and locked on to his heated amber gaze.

He stilled, seeing the heat she couldn't hide darken her amethyst orbs to deep indigo.

"Dammit Rukia, don't look at me like that if you don't plan on following through," he growled, his voice low and husky.

She blushed and looked away. He cursed, low and pulled himself into the loft, stooping so he didn't crack his head on the rafters. Rukia busied herself by smoothing out her bedroll on top of the soft hay with trembling hands. She knew the moment he got close enough for her to touch because his clean scent assaulted her delicate nose. She closed her eyes and fought not to moan. He lay down in the straw facing her, and he scooted closer, staring at her. Minutes passed and she could feel him watching her, his amber orbs never wavering, until finally in exasperation she looked at him.

"What!" She growled, and cursed herself for making the mistake of meeting his hooded eyes.

"I can't figure you out, Rukia. God knows I've tried, but you're the biggest damn mystery. Tell me, what is it about you that makes me so damn crazy? I can't seem to get you out of my head, and believe me…I've tried."

Rukia felt her flush creeping up the back of her neck and to hide it she lifted her chin and looked down her nose at him.

"I have no idea why you're certifiably insane and I'm sure it has nothing to do with me." He groaned.

"You see, right there. When you get your underwear in a twist and you start pulling that Princess Kuchiki with her serf bullshit, it drives me absolutely fucking wild."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she replied and sniffed. He groaned and glared at her.

"Bull, you know exactly what I talking about. You get that high and mighty expression and start looking down at me like I'm a peasant and all I can seem to think about is getting you naked and hot beneath me. I must be a fucking masochist, it's the only explanation. Tell me Rukia, am I a masochist?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her stomach clench at his words.

"I-I don't k-know what your talking about Ichigo." He scowled and slowly but surely leaned forward, wrapping one hand around the base of her neck and pulled her close. His breath mingled with hers.

"Tell me you don't want me, Rukia. Tell me I'm insane. Tell me that this thing between us isn't what I think it is. Tell me it's nothing. Tell me I'm delusional. Tell me now or I'm going to kiss you and this time I'm not going to stop until both of us are too exhausted to move."

She sucked in a ragged breath and gazed into his molten eyes. She saw so many things swirling in those depths, emotions that both frightened and thrilled her all at once. Rukia swallowed. He was giving her a choice, letting her decide if she was brave enough to jump off this cliff with him. She worried her lower lip between her teeth and his eyes flared hot and dark. God help her, she wanted him, wanted to take a chance. How could she not when he promised to send her flying and cushion her fall with only one sultry look?

"I can't tell you it's nothing, Ichigo and you know you're not del..." she didn't get to finish. She moaned as his mouth crashed over hers and he pulled her down to lay next to him on her bedroll. She gasped and his tongue swept between her sweet folds as he devoured her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip and ran his tongue over hers causing her to gasp again.

While he was kissing her his hands were busy unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled her up so he could peel the offending garment off her shoulders and tossed it into the hay behind them. He broke off their kiss and his hot gaze fell to her naked breasts.

He could only stare and after a few moments she grew self conscious and tried to cross her arms over her chest. He caught her wrists and forced them gently away.

"No…don't…I…" he met her amethyst eyes. "You're beautiful," he murmured and lowered his head to draw one perfectly shaped glob into his hot mouth. She cried out and moaned when he teased the nipple into a tight peak with his tongue. His mouth moved to her other breast and her hands fisted in his hair as he started running his mouth lower, down her ribcage and over her belly button. He stopped there, glanced at her mischievously and watched her face when he swirled his tongue inside, her hips jerked and her half lidded eyes were dark and languid.

"Ichigo," she groaned. He pulled his gaze away from her and kissed his way to the waist band of her pants. Once there he unfastened her belt, popped open the button of her cords, and pulled the zipper down so he could work the material off her slim hips and down her legs. He threw them towards her shirt and gazed longingly at the mound of springy dark curls he had unearthed.

She'd already taken off her boots so she lay before him now completely bare to his hot eyes. He met her gaze again and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Ichigo, what are y--O-Oh God!" He had dipped his head down, his tongue parting her folds as it ran over the sensitive numb hidden there. Rukia felt white light flash behind her eyes as he suckled her most sensitive bundle of nerves and the dipped his tongue inside her.

She was panting, mewling, and thrashing, and he had to hold her hips steady while he worked her, sucking lightly and dipping inside, mimicking what he wanted to do with his sex. She felt her insides clench. Dear God how could something feel this good? She felt like she would fly apart if he didn't stop and simply die if he did. She vaguely felt his hand move up her thigh, tickling the sensitive skin before he inserted two of his long calloused fingers deep inside her. His lips never moved from the tight nub, as he started pumping them in and out of her, she jerked and screamed.

"I-Ichigo, I d-don't…God what are you…O-Oh…w-what's happening to me…It feels…t-too much…O-Oh…p-please…I…!"

"Shhh," he whispered against her sex, "just let go Rukia."

She gritted her teeth and shook her head, fighting him. He smirked, figured that she would fight him, even in this. He then dipped his head back and she cried out, her moans growing louder the closer she got to something she didn't understand. Finally a flash of pure ecstasy washed over her, she arched, and screamed his name, panting as he lapped at her and ran soothing circles over her hips. After what felt like an eternity her breathing finally slowed as he kissed a path up her body, claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

When he pulled away she started pulling at his shirt.

"You have too many clothes on," she murmured. He smirked and helped her unbutton his shirt, peeling it off his shoulders. His boots were next, leaving only his pants. Her hands flew to his belt buckle and she pulled the belt open, worked the button free, and tried to tug his zipper down over the bulge in his pants. He hissed when her fingers brushed his encased erection, and he pushed her hands aside so he could free the straining flesh. He pushed his pants down, kicked them aside, and positioned himself over her.

Rukia's wide lust drugged eyes traveled down his chest, to his abdomen, and followed the soft patch of ginger hair to his very impressive member. Fascinated she reached her hand out and stroked its length causing Ichigo to gasp and pant.

"Rukia," he growled. Amazed at the reaction her touch had produced she grew bolder and wrapped her slim fingers around more of his steel hard flesh. He moaned and gently but firmly pulled her hand away.

"If you don't stop that this is going to be over pretty quick," he croaked. She smirked, reached down, and stroked him again.

He groaned, caught her hands again, kissed her, and whatever thoughts she had managed to form drifted away again. He moved up her body and positioned the tip of his distend member at the entrance of her hot passage. She gasped and he pulled away.

"This is going to hurt for a moment," he said, apologetic.

"I know…just do it," she replied, and pulled his lips down for another kiss. Ichigo positioned himself over her and thrust in sharply. She gasped into his mouth and her hands fisted against his chest. He forced himself to remain perfectly still, murmuring nonsense words, and raining kissed over her face and neck.

The pain started to fade and Rukia felt her inner muscles expand and clench around the foreign object invading her body. It felt strange and wonderful all at once, like steel encased in velvet. Experimentally she bucked her hips to see what would happen.

Ichigo gasped and Rukia felt a tiny jolt, it felt remarkably like the feeling his tongue had created, but deeper and more filling. Ichigo met her gaze and suddenly moved inside her. She gasped, her eyes widened, and she bit the inside of her lips to keep from crying out. Ichigo never took his eyes from hers as he continued to slowly undulate his hips, moving faster and going deeper with each thrust.

"Rukia," he groaned and she mewled when one of his hands came up to caress her breasts while the other moved between their bodies and found that sweet bundle of nerves that drove her insane. She cried and his thrust grew more frantic and faster.

The feeling of building euphoria expanded and those white lights were back, flashing behind her eyes. Ichigo kept murmuring her name like a prayer as he moved in and out of her. He thrust once, twice, and pressed his thumb hard into her numb, causing her to scream his name as she flew over the edge. He groaned and emptied himself deep inside her before collapsing next to her. They lay there panting until Ichigo found the strength to roll off of her and pull her into his arms. She snuggled against him.

His hands moved over her, stoking her back as they lay there, both coming back to earth. She felt a contented smile steal over her features and she snuggled closer.

"Well…that was….," she murmured and trailed off. He smirked and rubbed one of his hands up and down her back, tickling her spine.

"Amazing, mind blowing, fantastic…feel free to pick and adjective any time," he said. She gently slapped his chest.

"I'm not going to feed your ego, idiot. Besides I'm sure a guy like you has had amazing sex before."

He stilled and suddenly she found herself rolled under him while he frowned down at her.

"No," he growled. "I haven't. Not like this, never like this. Only with you Rukia, only ever…with you," he declared hotly and she felt her heart skip a beat. She gazed into his amber eyes and a sobering realization hit her. Dear God she…she loved him. God help her she truly did. She shut her eyes. How? How could she have let this happen?

She opened her eyes again and his gaze had not wavered. He lowered his mouth and brushed a chaste kiss over her lips.

"Only with you Rukia," he murmured again, "only with you," and then he kissed her long and deep. When he slipped back inside her, hot and hard, and oh so very right she felt her soul weep and when started to move she felt her heart sing.

She loved him. She would always love him. It was terrifying. It was fantastic. She closed her eyes and moaned when his lips drifted over but a disturbing question had burrowed into her brain and when he moved faster she stared at the ceiling with clouded eyes.

Pleasure and pain dueled with each other. She loved him.

The big question now was did he love her in return. Rukia gasped as their movements started to become frantic and closed her eyes as the bright lights started to build and flash. This time when she neared the cliff she felt the building euphoria of her orgasm and the bitter fear that in the end this might be all they had together.

Rukia cried out, taking the leap, and prayed with all her might that the fall didn't kill her.


	19. How to Kill the Mood

"_**Look, you were being an unbelievable dick. I was walking out on you. I was cold; I took your fucking jacket. So, if you're gonna go on one of your psycho, obsessive, controlling rants about a fucking jacket, then fucking take it 'cuz I'd rather fucking freeze than fucking hear about it one more time."**_

_**Grindhouse (Planet Terror) - Cherry Darling**_

Karin rode silently next to Chad and Two Eagles while she tried to banish the image that she was afraid would be permanently etched in her brain for the rest of her natural life. She scowled and shuddered. _God would not be the cruel,_ she thought. Still…a slow smirk curved her lips. Seemed like her brother's come to my parlor to look at my patterns line had finally worked.

Karin just wished she hadn't stuck her head in on her brother in all his glory moving over Orihime while she squealed. It was highly…disturbing. She chanced a glance at Chad and felt her cheeks flush.

Now maybe if Chad…she pushed that thought back. No bad, bad, evil brain, you are not going to imagine what he would look like…bending over her while he…_stop!_Her mind screeched. That was when she noticed Chad was looking at her strangely.

"Are you all right Karin?" She hid the blush she knew was creeping up her neck with a scowl.

"Fine, I'm fine."

"We'll be there soon. I'm sure Yuzu is all right."

She nodded, grateful that he had taken her strange behavior as concern over her sister, not that she wasn't concerned about Yuzu. If she thought about it too much she was practically frantic to reach her twin. This time her frown was real.

It was true that they were only fraternal twins but sharing a womb with another person still created a bond unlike any other. If they had been identical she was sure the bond would have been stronger but even so it was enough for her to realize something was…wrong.

She had woken up in a cold sweat last night from a nightmare she couldn't remember the details of, but the fear had been pure and cold. Dread washed over her and she unconsciously spurred Kon faster. She couldn't shake the feeling in her bones that her sister was in grave danger.

The afternoon came and Yuzu felt relief like nothing she had ever felt before wash over her when her ranch house came into view. She spurred Kon into a fast gallop, forcing both Chad and Two Eagles to spur their own mounts on. She thundered down the hill and had barely drawn Kon to a halt before she threw herself out of her saddle and ran into the house.

"Yuzu!" she called. She received no answer, slightly frantic she called her sister's name again.

"Karin?" She heard, turned, and released a relived breath when she saw her twin walk out of the kitchen with a mixing bowl held near her hip. "Karin!" she squealed, dropped the bowl on a nearby table, and ran to her sister, grasping her in a quick hug.

"Oh my I was so worried about you. Did you find Ichigo and Uryuu? Are they all right? Where's Chad? What did you…"

Karin shut her up by placing her hand over her mouth.

"Uryuu's all right, he's back in the Sioux camp with his new girlfriend, and Chad is outside," she sobered, "I don't know what's happened to Ichigo."

Yuzu's amber eyes, so much like Ichigo's, clouded.

"You have no idea how frantic I've been, imagining the worst. But how come you don't know what happened to Ichigo? Wasn't he with Uryuu?"

Karin explained then, about the Sioux finding them, about Byakuya and Renji, and about how Uryuu and Orihime came to be at the camp.

"And the last time Uryuu saw Ichigo and Miss Kuchiki they were still under fire from Aizen's men."

Yuzu rung her hands and Karin threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Yuzu don't worry, please. I mean come on this is our idiot brother we're talking about. He's charmed. Don't you remember that time he got lost in the mountains for three days and Jacob found him at the well stocked abandon miner's camp eating peppermint sticks? Or how about that time him and Uryuu decided it might be fun to ride the bull and he got thrown off and managed to land in a pile of hay? I tell you it doesn't seem to matter what he gets himself into because he is like a damn cat, he always lands on his feet."

Yuzu bit her lip but smiled and nodded.

"I know you're right. I just want everyone home." Karin grinned and was about to launch into even more of her brother's antics when the sound of a struggle reached her ears. She narrowed her eyes and her hand dropped to her boleadoras as she unhooked them and went to peer out the front window.

She gasped. Chad was on the ground with three men holding him down while another held a gun at the back of his head.

She didn't see Two Eagles anywhere.

"Time to die," she heard the man say and saw him cock back the hammer of his revolver. Fear like nothing she had ever felt before slammed into her gut and she reacted by racing onto the front porch, swinging her boleadoras. She let them fly as the man's finger started to tighten on the trigger. The wooden balls whooshed and clacked around the man's hand, breaking his wrist and he howled while gun shifted firing the bullet into the ground next to Chad instead of into his head.

He locked eyes with her. God he was a mess. His left eye was turning black and his face was a mass of cuts and bruises.

"Run," he said, distinctly and clearly. She shook her head, no. He narrowed his eyes. "I told you to run, Karin."

The men whose wrist she broke was still howling but the other, a large, beefy man with rotting teeth leveled his gun at her.

"Hey boss, I think we got one." Another man stepped forward and eyed her.

"Hey little girl," he liked his lips, "my aren't you a pretty one. Where's your sister?" Karin scowled at him.

"Like I'm gonna tell you that, asshole." Davis smirked and laughed out loud.

"Looks like we have a live one here boys!"

He took out his gun and leveled it at Chad. Karin felt her heart plummet to her stomach and her eyes went wide.

"Now, tell me where your sister is or the spic is gonna come down with a bad case of lead poisoning."

Karin locked eyes with Chad again silently begging for forgiveness for what she was about to do and trying to convey that what she was about to say she in no way, shape, or form, meant. She saw him shake his head imperceptibly. She nodded back and narrowed her gaze at Davis. Hoping she looked indifferent, she crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

"Kill him. It's not like men like him aren't a dime a dozen." Davis blinked at her for a moment, dumbfound. It was all the time Chad needed. Suddenly Chad moved, threw the men off holding him down, and brought his palm up in one smooth motion, the heel catching Davis' in the chin and knocking him back. Karin watched as he used his momentum, fisting his right hand and swinging his massive arm, knocking the man next to Davis into the man behind him. He would have swung at next one but one of the men recovered and pistol whipped him in the back of his head. He staggered; keeping his feet, but another man came up and cold cocked him with a rifle butt. This time he dropped to his knees and fell into the dust unconscious.

Davis felt the sticky flow of blood as it poured out of his nose, swore, and pointed his revolver at Chad's prone form. Karin screamed, "No!" but before she could move a brown haired blur shot out of the house and covered Chad's body with her own.

"Yuzu!" Karin cried as her sister huddled on the ground, her eyes shut tight.

"No please, we'll come quietly. Please don't kill him." Davis stopped short and pulled his gun up. He may have wanted to shoot the Mexican but he wasn't willing to inadvertently hit Kurosaki's sister. Aizen would be mighty pissed at him if he made that kind of mistake. So instead he motioned to the two girls.

"Tie 'em up and bring 'em."

Karin cursed with two men carrying rope approached her and fought them until one of them knocked her unconscious. Yuzu screamed. Another one of Davis' boys grabbed the screaming girl, gagged her, and tied her up the same way they had tied her sister. Davis smirked and stalked over to his horse.

"You two," he said pointing to the two men still standing over Chad. "Deal with the spic, the rest of you come with me."

Davis didn't look back to see if his orders were followed. He grabbed Karin's limp form and draped her over the front of his saddle while another one of his men did the same with Yuzu. They rode off leaving their comrades to deal with the foreman. The first bandit grinned wide, showing rotting teeth.

"Hey Dusty, what do you get when you cross a spic, a rope, and a galloping horse?" Dusty frowned and scratched his head like he was thinking. It looked like it hurt and gave him a decidedly ape like appearance.

"I don't know, Red. Waddya get?" Red grinned.

"You get one dead fucking spic."

* * *

The first thing Rukia became aware of when she awoke the next morning was that her thighs were tender and her body ached in places she had never ached before. The next thing she became aware of was the masculine arm anchored around her slim waist, holding her to an equal masculine chest. She sighed and Ichigo shifted, drawing her closer to his body.

Rukia closed her eyes, collected herself, opened them, and tilted her chin up so she could see his face. Ichigo was still sleeping, his breathing even and steady, and she could feel his heartbeat against hers.

She gazed at him openly, memorizing the curl of his lips and the planes of his face while he slept. He looked so relaxed, the normally harsh angles softer, making him look even younger than he was. She would almost go so far as to say he looked…boyish.

She sighed. Ichigo was not a boy; he was a man, something he had proved dramatically last night. Rukia couldn't say she regretted what they had done but it sure complicated a hell of a lot of things. Plus, she could only imagine what Byakuya would say if he found out, not that she planned on telling him but her brother seemed to have some sort of weird sixth sense when it came to things that could potential damage the Kuchiki reputation.

That was assuming she ever found out what had happened to him or even if he was still alive. She frowned. He had to be alive; she couldn't imagine him any other way. She had always felt that if death did endeavor to try and claim her indomitable brother Byakuya would simple look down his nose at the shrouded specter, tell it he was busy, and send him away.

Her gaze tilted back to Ichigo's face. He had that in common with her brother. They were both incredibly fierce men and both had wills of solid iron, although they displayed those qualities through different temperaments. Where her brother was regal, Ichigo was more like a warrior of old, where her brother hide his passion with reserve, Ichigo wore his on his sleeve and displayed it proudly, and where Byakuya buried his love beneath detachment, Ichigo's love for those he cared for blazed white hot, like the blinding noonday sun.

Was it any wonder she had fallen in love with him? As if sensing the weight of her thoughts he stirred and slowly blinked open those amber eyes she love so much. When he caught her looking at her, he gave her a sleepy smirk.

"Good morning," he drawled. She felt heat climb up her neck but met his languid gaze.

"Good morning," she whispered back. His smirk turned to a grin and suddenly Rukia found herself under him, while he supported his weight on his forearms and gazed down at her. His eyes were dark and his hot gaze scorched her.

"I could get use to this," he murmured and bent down to lightly brush her lips with is own. Her eyes fluttered shut and she croaked.

"Get use to what?" He continued raining butterfly kisses on her lips, across her cheek, the tip of her nose.

"Waking up with you beside me, especially when you're naked. You look damn good naked."

She opened her lips to respond but he'd apparently had enough pillow talk. His lips crashed down on hers and his tongue demanded entry into her wet, hot mouth. She moaned and dueled with him, causing him to growl and the sound to reverberate through her body. She was vaguely aware that one of his hands had moved to her hip and started a slow, languid exploration of her body.

He started by rubbing small circles over her hip bone and moved slowly up her rib cage to cup on of her aching breast. She gasped when he teased the nipple into a tight peak and cried when his hand left her breast and traveled back over her stomach to hover teasingly over her bed of midnight curls. Rukia's hips bucked when he slide one long finger between her tight folds.

"O-Oh G-God, you're good at that," she moaned and bucked her hips. He smirked and added another finger and then a third, watching her with hooded eyes while her hips jerked in time to his thrusts.

Rukia riding his hand, seeking her release was perhaps the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his entire life. She held nothing back, responding to his touch like a match to kerosene.

He kept a slow steady pace stroking her faster and driving her higher, all they while watching as her chest heaved and her body thrashed from the sensations he was creating deep inside her. When she came it was with his name on her lips and before she could come down he buried himself to the hilt, deep inside. He groaned savoring the feeling of his hard flesh encased in her wet softness.

He laced his fingers with her and held her hands above her head will he pumped inside her, keeping eye contact the whole time. He loved watching the changes in her amethyst eyes as she went higher. The indigo swirled and went liquid and she moaned in time with his thrusts.

He grunted and his pace grew frenzied until the pleasure became too much for both of them. Rukia parted her lips to cry out when her release started to wash over her but Ichigo caught her moan with his lips, slipping his tongue in to duel with hers. His moan vibrated through her as he came, sending liquid heat into her core.

They were both panting when they came down and Ichigo slipped out of her. He smiled and kissed her. Then rested his forehead against hers, she met his gaze and bit her lip. Finding her courage she asked him the question that had been burning in the back of her mind.

"Ichigo, where do we go from here?"

He frowned and withdrew from her slightly. She felt her heart clench when he sighed.

"Honestly? I don't know Rukia. I never expected to be here…with you…like this." He knew where he wanted to go but frankly he was afraid confessing that might scare her.

She frowned, it wasn't the answer she had hoped for and she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her. Her temper was pulsing just beneath the surface, waiting for a chance to break free and she started struggling to get up. Confused he leaned back and watched her with unfathomable eyes as she started to pull her clothes on. When she tugged her shirt over her shoulders he scooted over to her and stilled her hands on the buttons.

"Rukia?"

She looked away, took a deep breath, and met his gaze. Praying that he couldn't see what was going on in her head she let her mask of practiced indifference descend.

"Look Ichigo, I just want you to know that I don't expect anything. I mean it was…nice but I don't want you thinking that you are obligated to me or anything."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Define obligated, midget," he growled. She finished buttoning up her shirt and crossed her arms, defensive.

"I mean it was just sex. I don't want you to think I'm one of those women that is going to make a big deal out of it and expect you to marry them or something equally ridiculous."

He stared at her hard and his right eye started to twitch while his hands fisted at his side. She swallowed. Ichigo always looked dangerous when he was angry, but combine naked and angry, he not only looked dangerous, he looked primal.

Suddenly his hand shot out, wrapped around the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a quick searing kiss. He released her abruptly and growled.

"Listen close and listen well midget 'cause I am so mad right now I can hardly see straight. When you decide to get your head out of your ass we are gonna finish this conversation, and you better be prepared, 'cause I'm gonna tell you exactly what I expect from you, Rukia Kuchiki."

With that rather startling declaration Ichigo proceeded to pull his clothes on and climb down the ladder out of the loft. Leaving a stunned and bewildered Rukia staring after him in his wake.


	20. The Best Laid Plans

"_**Oh yeah, things may get a wee bit dangerous there sugarbutt so... can you dig it?"**_

_**Once Upon a Time in Mexico – Agent Sands**_

Chad groaned loudly as his body hit a rock, rolled and abruptly came to a halt. He coughed; the dust from the trail was clogging his throat and turning his vision blurry. He was bleeding from a dozen minor abrasions and his body felt like he'd been run through a sausage grinder.

"Karin," he muttered, her name sticking in his dry throat. He fought to clear the fuzzy lethargy from his head and grunted when a sharp kick connected with his ribs, causing a searing pain to radiant up his side. Bastard had cracked a rib.

Red looked down and spat on him. Chad flinched and his tormenter looked up at the man on horseback.

"Whaddya think Aizen is gonna do with them two sweet little fillies the others took back to him?" Dusty asked.

Red shrugged. "Probably the same thing most men do when they got a good lookin' piece of ass. Fuck it till it ain't sweet no more."

Chad felt rage course through him and gathered his strength and lunged. Red kicked him in the head, catching his temple with the toe of his boot. He saw stars, but held on to daylight.

"What the fuck you trying to do hero? You're half fucking dead already. Take him around again, Dusty. Boy has too much piss and vinegar in him still."

Dusty grinned around rotting teeth and dug his heels into his mounts flanks, causing the horse to break into a gallop and the rope tied to his saddle horn to go taut.

Chad had enough time to draw in a ragged breath before he was dragged unceremoniously across the hard earth, his cracked rib hitting ever rut on the unforgiving ground. He felt his body twist and turn as the sadistic bastard pulled him around curves and over rocks.

He had always been strong and as many times as they had dragged him around the ranch would have killed a lesser man, but even he had his limits. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Suddenly, he felt his battered body ground to a halt, roll, and come to rest near the front porch. Lifting his shaggy head his blurry vision caught sight of Dusty sliding off his horse, clutching the arrow in his chest.

He heard Red cry out in alarm and heard a second thud of a body hitting earth. Chad felt his head swim and his vision start fade to black.

The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was two pairs of moccasin clad feet approaching him.

* * *

Uryuu and Orihime had spent the better part of the day making love and had just fallen into a light slumber when the commotion outside woke them. Uryuu blinked the fog in his brain, pulled his lean body away from Orihime's soft curves, and started to dress. She stirred and yawned, watching him.

"Uryuu?" She questioned, still half asleep. He finished buttoning up his shirt, leaned over, and kissed her quickly.

"It's all right, Hime, you can go back to sleep. I'm just gonna go and see what's going on. She smiled and mumbled, "'kay," before falling back into a light doze. He grinned down at the woman he had spent almost two days locked in bliss with and brushed her silky hair out of her eyes.

"Orihime," he whispered. Her gray eyes fluttered and she smiled, still drowsy.

"Hmmm, what?" He smiled and brushed tender kiss over her lips.

"Did I tell you that you're beautiful," he said softly. She smiled and mumbled

"Hmmm, yes." He smirked.

"Did I tell you that I think I might be in love with you?" She didn't respond having fallen back to sleep and he brushed her hair back, kissed her lips one last time and stood up to finish dressing.

He couldn't help the fission of masculine pride that washed through him. It seems that he had wore her out and if he had his way he would spend the next fifty years wearing her out.

He wondered what Orihime would say when he told her they were getting married. Of course it would be her choice but if she said no he planned on simply dogging her steps until he convinced her to say yes. If he had learned anything from his idiot brother it was how to be damn stubborn when the occasion called for it.

His grin grew wider as he gazed down at the sleeping woman, knowing she was naked under those skins. He almost said to hell with it all and crawled back under the covers with her, but the voices outside were getting louder. He sighed, grinned, and stepped out of the tepee only to have his smile vanish completely when he saw what was going on.

Two Sioux warriors were dragging an unconscious Chad between them while a third had his arm around Two Eagles', supporting his weight. Behind them Uryuu saw Jacob walking towards him. He looked grim.

He immediately turned towards the elder man and asked in Lakota, "What happened."

Jacob raised bleak eyes. "Men came and took your sisters. I was away from the house in the mountains and when I came back I found that one," he gestured towards Two Eagles, "hurt, and Chad near death."

Chad chose that moment to groan loudly and slowly lift his abused head. He started struggling to support his own weight and when he seemed relatively steady the Sioux let him go.

"Uryuu they took Karin and Yuzu," he said quietly. He turned towards his foreman.

"Do you know who they are?" Chad shook his head.

"No, but I heard the two they left behind to finish me off mention Aizen a couple of times." Uryuu cursed, low.

Behind him a new voice entered the conversation.

"What's going on? And what this about Aizen?" Both men turned to see the foreman of the Kuchiki ranch striding towards them. Uryuu turned hard eyes on him.

"Bastard has my sisters," he spat and headed back towards his tepee. Renji frowned.

"Hey where you goin'?" Uryuu turned back and met his gaze.

"I'm getting my things and going after them." Chad frowned and said quietly.

"I'm coming."

Uryuu nodded and Renji added. "Hell, I can't let you boys have all the fun. I'm coming too. Might find out something out about Rukia."

Uryuu's eyes danced from one man to the next a grim look of resolve hardening his features.

"Get your weapons and your horses and saddle up. We leave before nightfall."

He only hoped they were in time.

* * *

Rukia glanced at Ichigo's profile and frowned deeply. They had left Nanao and Shunsui before noon and had barely spoken a dozen words to each other in the intern. She looked away and concentrated on navigating Sode no Shirayuki down a steep incline. Trying to figure out what was going on in his head was like trying to stop the sun from rising, painful and futile. She sighed softly and tired to ignore the pain in her chest.

He had told her that he was going to tell her exactly want he wanted from her but it seemed that had been a load of crap; either that or he was still fuming. She chanced a glance at him.

Usually she had no trouble knowing when he was mad, especially when it was directed at her, but this cold indifference was something new. If she still didn't have the tender ache between her thighs to tell her different she could almost believe she had imagined all the things they had done together.

She felt heat pool in her gut just thinking about it, sighed in disgust, and wondered if she would ever be able to look at him again without dampness coating her thighs. She glanced at him again and thought, _probably not._ Rukia scowled. What a fucking mess this was, she not only had to give in to her traitorous body and slept with him but she had to do something much more destructive to her peace of mind and start to…to…fuckin' A.

"Stupid," she whispered. Stupid body, stupid heart, she added to herself. He glanced up sharply.

"What are you muttering about?" He growled; bad tempered. She glanced up and snarled.

"Like you care, bastard."

Ichgio's eyes narrowed and his amber gaze turned dangerous.

"Midget, I swear to God you would try the patience of a fucking saint. Now are you gonna tell me what the hell your problem is?"

She glared at him. "Gee what could it be? Maybe it's has something to do with the fact you're being an unbelievable dick."

Ichigo felt his anger flare and would have retaliated with something else, something that would have probably got him castrated, but Rukia was no longer listening. Instead she spurred Sode no Shirayuki into a gallop and disappeared into the trees. Ichigo cursed and followed. When their mounts broke through the forest he realized why she had suddenly spurred the mare into a gallop. They were in a field less than two hundred yards away from the Kuchiki homestead.

As he followed her he fumed. Even after all they had done together she still had no fucking idea what she did to him. She could turn him inside out with a glance and have him on his knees begging with one shy look. Her tongue could castrate him with its venom or have him panting like a dog in heat, and her eyes, damn those soul stealing eyes.

But what she could do to his body and mind was only the tip of the iceberg. Buried deep below the snow and steel of his psyche lay his heart, and he couldn't even begin to enumerate the many ways she had entrenched herself inside of it.

He glared at the back of her head as she rode towards home as if the devil himself were nipping at her heels. A slow, half mid grin twisted his lips. Perhaps he was.

He scowled. He was still royally pissed at her. He couldn't help it, she was damn infuriating, but if she thought he was going to let her get away with making light of what had occurred between them then she had rude fucking awakening coming.

Ichigo was torn out of his murderous musings when he realized that Rukia had reined Sode no Shirayuki to an abrupt halt. His eyes narrowed and his hand instantly flew to his gun when he realized why.

Gin Ichimaru was sitting on the Kuchiki's front porch with his feet propped up on the rail and his cowboy hat pulled low over his slated eyes. His creepy grin was firmly in place.

Ichigo rode up in front of Rukia and positioned himself between her and Gin. She glared at him and tried to maneuver Sode no Shirayuki around Zangetsu and he growled without taking his eyes off Gin.

"Stay behind me, dammit." She frowned at him and would have comment had not Ichigo been preoccupied with the man before them.

"What are you doing here, you bastard." Ichigo kept his revolver leveled at the other man's head as Gin tipped his hat back and his insane grin got wider.

"Now, now, Kurosaki, if you shoot me you won't ever find out what happened to your sisters," he drawled. Ichigo froze and Rukia started.

"What do you mean? What the hell have you done," he snarled. Gin moved his feet of the railing, planted them flat on the wooded porch, and rose gracefully to his feet.

"Davis' paid them a little visit. I must say he wasn't very happy when he returned. Seems your sisters gave him a bit of trouble."

Ichigo's entire body tensed and his amber gaze turned deadly.

"You fucking bastard," he growled and his finger twitched near the trigger of his colt.

"Ichigo don't!" Rukia cried, knowing that if he simply killed Gin they wouldn't get anymore information on what had been done with his family. Ichigo must have realized the same thing because he unclenched the muscles of his trigger finger, but he didn't move the gun off of the other man.

"Temper, Temper, Kurosaki. It truly is an amazing thing that someone hasn't manage to kill you yet. You must be charmed. Now, my boss has a proposition for you. An even trade, Miss Kuchiki for your sisters. Don't take too long, Mr. Aizen is not a patient man."

Gin calmly crossed to his tethered horse, untied the reins from the porch rail, and pulled himself deftly into his saddle, turning his maniacal grin on Ichigo. The orange haired man was shaking with rage. Rukia simply looked pale.

"Oh and one more thing," he said, drawing his mount around to head away from the ranch. "If I don't return to Rukongai then you have automatically signed your sisters' death warrants."

Ichigo twitched, and snarled, "How do I know you are even telling me the truth. It's not like you can prove any of this shit."

Gin calmly reached into his saddle bags, pulled out two items, and threw them on the ground. Karin's boleadoras and Yuzu's apron tangled together and landed in the dry earth, sending up a small puff of dust. Gin looked at Ichigo one last time.

"You have one day, after that the deal is null and void and your sisters are dead."

* * *

Karin huddled closer to Yuzu trying to comfort her sister with her presence and warm her with her body heat. The room they were locked inside was damn cold and it didn't seem likely their captors would start a fire in the fireplace just because the two girls were uncomfortable. She shivered and grabbed the edges of the thick blanket they had pulled off the bed tighter around both of their shoulders.

Yuzu gave her a small, grateful smile.

"How long do you think we've been here?" Karin scowled and shrugged.

"Not sure. One day, two, it's anybody's guess. I kinda lost track when they punched my clock back at the ranch." Yuzu nodded and shivered. Silence stretched for a moment.

"Ichigo and Uryuu will come," Yuzu said, not a shred of doubt lacing her words. Karin frowned.

She wished she could be as optimistic as her sister but she just wasn't so sure. The last time she had seen Uryuu was at the Sioux camp and even though she now knew that Ichigo was still alive, thanks to Aizen, she wasn't sure if he was going to make it in time.

Besides she didn't like the way some of Davis' men had been looking at her and Yuzu. The one that had carried her sister here on horse back was especially creepy and he'd had this gleam in his eye when he'd handed Yuzu over to Aizen's little lap dog, Tosen. He'd been looking at her sister like he wanted to rut her like a fucking animal.

Her scowl turned murderous. _Just let the bastard try_, she thought. She would cut his fucking dick off and feed it to him. Yuzu squeezed her hand and brought Karin back to herself, her expression softened somewhat.

"Do you remember the day mom and dad died?"

Karin frowned and nodded, wondering what had brought this line of questioning on.

"Of course you do, I guess its something we are never going to forget. This kind or reminds me of that day, hiding under the picnic table with you. Ichi saved us then and mom…" she trialed off, but Karin picked up the thread.

"Mom saved him," she finished quietly. "Why are you thinking about all this Yuzu?"

Her sister grasped her hand tightly and met her eyes.

"Ichi and Mom weren't the only ones who were brave that day. You stayed with me and you were strong for both of us. You kept me from crying out when it all started and when that man…shot mom….you made sure I didn't look, but in order to do that you saw everything. I never thanked you for that."

Karin smirked.

"You don't need to thank me, stupid. I'm your sister. It's my job as the oldest."

Yuzu grinned. "You're only five minutes older than me, Methuselah." Her sister's smirk got wider.

"You're point."

Yuzu huffed and lightly batted her on the shoulder. "You're impossible."

Karin nudged her with her shoulder and said, "Whatever, sis. You're just sore 'cause you're the baby of the family."

Yuzu sniffed and would have said something else but she froze when the door creaked. Both girls turned frightened eyes on the entrance as the knob jangled and slowly turned. Aizen walked in followed closely by the man who had brought Yuzu to the ranch over his lap.

Karin narrowed her eyes and shifted so she was in front of her sibling. Her eyes scanned the men calculatingly and she sucked in a breath when she realized what was hanging from Aizen's hip.

"Hey that's Ichigo's. What the hell are you doing with it?" Aizen paused and his fingers danced lightly over the hilt of the katana at his belt.

"This? I'm afraid your brother dropped it while we were trying to hang him, but don't worry. I'll be sure to give it back to him, when I cut off his head."

Karin lunged at him but Yuzu caught her around the shoulders, holding her back.

"No Karin, don't. It's what he wants." She struggled against her sister for a moment but Yuzu held fast. She glared at Aizen and snarled.

"My brother is going to kick your ass."

Aizen smiled, a fake genial smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied, turned, and left. The bandit, however, stayed behind for a minute to leer at Yuzu.

"Mr. Aizen has promised me that as soon as he kills your brother you and I will get to spend a little…quality time together. I bet you're mighty sweet," he said and licked his lips. Karin saw red, broke free of Yuzu's grasp, ran forward, and delivered a swift karate kick to the man's balls. He howled and keeled over, cradling his crotch with shaking hands.

"You are not gonna TOUCH my sister!" she yelled and kicked him again. He grunted and whimpered. Karin would have kicked him a third time, but another one of Davis's men came in and swiftly backhanded her across the room. She saw stars and hit the floor.

"Karin!" Yuzu screamed and ran to her sister. The other bandit glared at them with hard eyes and then looked at his fallen associate in disgust.

"Dammit Roy, what the hell you doing? Aizen says we can't touch them until he's got Miss Kuchiki. Get up you fucking moron. Stupid fucker, always tryin' to get your dick wet."

Roy whimpered and slowly dragged himself to his feet. He turned murderous eyes on Karin.

"You little cunt! I'm gonna fucking kill you, then I'm gonna fuck your sister and fucking kill her!"

Yuzu held her sister to her and both girls glared at him in defiance until the men left and locked the door.

Karin met her twin's gaze.

"We need to get out of here."


	21. Brave Fools

"_**Lord... whatever I've done to piss you off... if you could just get me out of this and somehow let me know what it was I promise to rectify the situation."**_

_**Maverick – Bret Maverick**_

Ichigo felt the tick start near his left temple and a headache the likes of which he had never known, slowly spread over every nerve in his brain from the back of his skull.

"I said no, Rukia."

Rukia crossed her arms and glared at the stubborn man standing before her. His eyes shown like polished amber, hot, dark, and dangerous and he gazed at her as if he could cheerfully strangle her.

"I don't remember asking you for permission, Kurosaki," she spat. Ichigo's eyes sparked at her condescending use of his last name, but he held on to his control.

"Fuck princess, I don't really care if you asked for my permission or not. I am not letting you go through with some half baked plan that involves you trading yourself for my sisters, so you can just get it out of your crazy head."

Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Dammit Ichigo, I'm going!" He took a menacing step towards her.

"No dammit, you're not!"

She lifted her chin and stared down her nose at him.

"Yes idiot, I am."

Ichigo snarled, cursed, reached up, and wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into a punishing kiss. He growled and she groaned, kissing him back with equal bruising fury. When they broke apart they were breathing heavy.

"You're not," he said, his voice low and deadly and she pulled away from him, glaring.

"You're not my brother, or my father, you don't get to fucking tell me what to do."

He smirked. "No, I'm your lover, and dammit Rukia if I have to fucking hog tie you to the nearest bed to keep you from following I will, 'cause there is no way in hell I'm letting you put yourself in that kind of danger. Not when I can protect you."

She cursed.

"Dammit, I don't need you to protect me I need you to…" kiss me, fuck me…love me, her traitorous mind added. She looked at the man before her and felt a rush of emotions, anger, lust, protectiveness, tenderness, and above all, love. Even if she wasn't sure if he loved her back she couldn't let him go off half cocked and face Aizen alone, not when she had the power to protect him.

She closed her eyes, collected herself, and opened them. "I need you to trust me Ichigo."

He turned away and knelt near Zangetsu to tighten the straps of his saddle.

"I do trust you," he said, quietly, "but I can't go in to this hornets' nest worrying about you. Not when I have Karin and Yuzu to worry about as well. I just…." Can't bear loosing all the women I love, he added silently. "I just…can't," he whispered.

He turned his attention to his horse and didn't hear Rukia sneaking up behind him till it was too late. A loud crack echoed, he grunted, and fell unconscious into the dirt. Rukia stood over him holding her gun by the barrel. She'd pistol whipped him and she graced Zangetsu with a culpable look. The stallion was looking back at her with a gleam of disapproval in his midnight eyes.

"It's for his own good," she defended. The horse snorted and tossed his head. Rukia shook off the feeling of guilt tightening her belly and winced when she saw the thin line of blood near the back of his skull.

She holstered her gun and turned away, pulling herself into Sode no Shirayuki's saddle.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, dug her heels into the horse's flanks and galloped away.

* * *

Ichigo felt the lump on the back of his head, cursed and spurred Zangetsu faster. She had gotten the drop on him and cold cocked him. He cursed again and pushed for more speed. Fear and anger churned in his gut making him physically ill, but it was nothing compared to the terror suffusing his racing heart.

"Fuck midget, what the fuck were you thinking," he mumbled.

She was going to get killed, just like his father…just like his mother. He was going to have to add her to the list of people he loved that he couldn't protect.

"Fuck that," he growled. Aizen was not going to win. Ichigo would not allow it to happen and he would save Rukia, he would save Karin and Yuzu, he would kill that fucker Aizen.

He would win because he had no other choice.

"Damn straight," he growled and pushed Zangetsu faster. The stallion snorted and ran harder, feeling his master's urgency through every muscle in his powerful frame. Ichigo pushed Zangetsu over the next rise and abruptly pulled the mighty horse to a halt.

Three riders could be seen in the distance and they looked very familiar. He grinned, wildly and yelled, "Yay," digging his heels into his horse's flanks. The stallion reared and took off like a shot, his hoofed feet kicking up clods of earth until he'd finally caught up to the dark haired man with a quiver or arrows belted firmly around his chest. The stallion and his master fell into a steady gallop next to him.

"Glad to see you're alive," Uryuu said. Ichigo grinned.

"It's good to see you too, idiot. Hey Chad…Renji," he nodded and the other men nodded back.

"So," Ichigo began innocently, "you headed to Aizen's ranch."

Uryuu's half feral smirk matched the one twisting his brother's lips. The other two men simply nodded.

Ichigo's lips twitched wider. "Good, let's go kill the bastard."

* * *

"Karin hurry," Yuzu urged. Karin shot her sister an annoyed look and bent back over the door knob, working his sister's bobby pin into the key hole.

"I am hurrying. This isn't as easy as it looks you know," she muttered. Yuzu bounced back in forth on the balls of her feet, chewing her nails nervously and hovering over her twin's shoulder. Karin gave a frustrated growl.

"This would go a lot faster if you wouldn't hover like that." Her sister smiled weakly, appearing contrite.

"Sorry," she murmured and step back a little. Karin scowled and bent over the door knob again.

"Come on you bastard," she muttered to the solid oak door. She jiggled the hair pin and her hand slipped, slicing a small groove into her hand.

"Fuck," she hissed.

"Don't swear," Yuzu admonished and took her sisters hand in hers. She winced in sympathy, ripped a strip off her dress, and tightly tied it around the wound.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Karin grunted and went back to picking the lock. Minutes passed and she cursed every time the pin slipped but this time Yuzu didn't bothering admonishing her. Finally they heard a click; both girls froze and exchanged a glace.

Karin frowned and slowly turned the knob, it opened smoothly and she shot her sister a wild grin, before cracking open the door and peering into the hall.

"All clear, let's go."

* * *

Rukia slowed Sode no Shirayuki to a walk when Aizen's ranch came into view, knowing that what she was about to do was either really brave or incredibly fucking stupid, depending on the outcome.

Taking a deep, steadying breath she spurred her mount forward into a cantor and rode across the open plains towards the house. She could see a number of men coming onto the porch and standing in the doorways of the various barns and corrals, watching her.

She swallowed and kept her head high and her gaze condescending to hide the way her heart was pounding.

Sode no Shirayuki drew closer and closer to the main house and Rukia reined her in just as Aizen stepped out on the front porch, flanked by Tosen, Gin, and Davis.

"Rukia, nice of you to join us and where is Kurosaki, don't tell me he abandoned you."

She narrowed her amethyst eyes on the man before her and replied.

"I want Kurosaki's sisters. A fair trade, me for them, just like you offered."

Aizen smirked and started to chuckle, Davis laughed and Gin turned his insane smile in her direction. Tosen merely remained blank and passive, regarding her silently with sightless eyes.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I simply have my men capture you, kill Kurosaki's sisters, wait until he shows up, and kill him as well."

He flicked his hand and his men started towards her from the corrals and barns. Rukia's hand blurred and she drew her revolver, but she didn't start firing at the encroaching horde, instead she cocked the hammer and jammed the barrel under her chin.

"Tell them to back off or I pull the trigger." Aizen froze and his handsome face contorted into a frown. He waved his hand again and the men stopped.

Rukia smirked. "That's what I thought. It was a long shot but I figured that since you hadn't killed me yet then you must need me alive. So here is my deal. You bring two horses, saddled and provisioned, out here and bring Ichigo's sisters. Once they are on those horses and far enough away I'll drop my gun and come quietly. Otherwise…well I'm sure you've seen what it looks like when you have to put a cow down. Brains everywhere."

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "You're bluffing." Rukia went still, her voice cold and deadly. She jammed the gun against her skin harder and her finger tightened slightly on the trigger.

"Go ahead and try me, you bastard."

He regarded her silently from his post on the porch, gauging her resolve and snapped.

"Go and bring the girls."

Davis nodded and both Rukia and Aizen continued to watch each other coldly. They were in a Mexican standoff, each unable to act and neither assured of victory. If Aizen betrayed her Rukia was prepared to pull the trigger and if Rukia pulled the trigger than all of his careful planning would go up in a blast of lead shot and brain tissue. The Kuchiki ranch would be tied up in probate, costing him thousands of dollars and years of wasted effort.

Hate, black and thick curled in his stomach and he vowed that as soon as Miss Kuchiki had outlived her usefulness to him she was going to die.

Minutes passed but they seemed like hours when finally Davis returned, a look of disgust and distress twisting his ugly face. He leaned in to whisper something to Aizen and his boss turned cold, dead eyes on him.

"I see," he murmured, "that is most…unfortunate."

Suddenly his hand blurred, drew the gun from his hip, and fired. Davis staggered, bloody spittle bubbling from his lips and his hands clutching the wound in his chest, as he fell over, dead. Aizen turned his revolver on Rukia.

"It seems Kurosaki's sisters have escaped, now if you would please get down Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia started and her mind started reeling, trying to find a way to get out of there, he must have read her mind because he cocked the hammer back.

"I suggest you do it now."

She swallowed, lowered her gun, and started to swing out of her saddle when a thunderous roar echoed across the plain and the ground started shaking as if an earthquake had hit.

Rukia turned and yelped when she saw hundreds of heads of cattle barreling toward her. She quickly regained her seat in the saddle and held onto Sode no Shirayuki for dear life, as the stampede grew closer and started running over everything in its path.

A shot rang out and Rukia saw a man near her grunt and fall, and then another shot, and another. Aizen's men scattered and she watched as the Gin and Tosen tried to pull Aizen into the house. He shrugged them off, darted for Rukia, pulled her roughly from the saddle and dragged her inside with him, slamming the door.

"Bastard," she spat. He gave her a cold look and unceremoniously threw her into his office. He waved Gin and Tosen away.

"Get after them." The two men nodded and departed, leaving them alone. Aizen calmly pulled his gun and motioned the barrel towards the door leading to his bedroom, he smirked.

"Over there, open the door and get inside." Rukia glared at him defiantly and then flinched when he pulled the trigger and the bullet whizzed by her ear.

"Now," he commanded, low and deadly. Trying to hide her trembling hands she grasped the door knob and opened it to reveal Aizen's bedchamber. She gasped.

"Sally?" The thirteen year old was huddled in the bed and flinched when she heard her name. Rukia ran over to her and gathered the trembling girl in her arms.

She looked awful, her clothes were torn and she had bruises all up and down her arms, and that was when Rukia noticed the blood on her dress near her maidenhead. She snarled and whirled on Aizen.

"You dickless, cock sucking, sheep fucking, bastard, she's just a child!"

He leveled his gun on them and smirked.

"Not anymore." Rukia would have lunged at him but Sally held her tight and whimpered.

"No please, he'll kill you, just like he did Miss Rangiku and my m-mother." Rukia started and gathered the girl closer to her. She turned cold eyes on Aizen.

"Ichigo is going to kill you." She stated it as fact, no doubt, no remorse, like she was talking about the how it was going to rain today or what she was having for dinner.

He smiled, his genial, half crazed smile, and rested his other hand on the katana at his side.

"I look forward to it."


	22. All Hell

"_**Get ready, little lady. Hell is coming to breakfast."**_

_**The Outlaw Josey Wales - Lone Watie**_

Ichigo saw Aizen drag Rukia into the house and cursed. He turned to Ishida and motioned to the buildings to his left.

"I need you on the roof, laying down cover." His brother nodded grimly and turned his mount in the direction Ichigo had pointed. He watched as Uryuu stood up on his saddle, grabbed a protruding beam, and swung himself up onto the roof, disappearing from sight.

Ichigo turned to Renji and Chad.

"Chad, go around back and see if you can take out of a few of those bandits. Renji, you're with me."

Chad nodded and turned Diablo to the west so he could flank them, and Renji pulled his revolver and shared a determined look with Ichigo.

"Let's go."

Both men used the still stampeding cattle for cover. Ichigo twisted in his saddle and fired in quick succession, ducking behind Zangetsu. Bullets flew back and forth but he caught two of the men, one in the shoulder and one in the heart. Renji was also firing at the men to the left of the pair, he caught one in the arm spinning him around and knocking the rifle from his grasp and another he caught in the neck.

The bandit's hand went reflexively to the wound, trying to staunch the blood squirting out of his severed artery. Bright red blood stained his clothes and fingers and he fell down, dead. Renji fired again hit the man next to the dead man in the eye, brains exploded as the .45 caliber bullet ripped through his skull.

Ichigo and Renji kept up a steady barrage of fire, staying low, and dismounting when they reached the front of the house. Gin Ichimaru was waiting for them. He fired at both men, causing them to duck low behind the railing. He grinned, fired again, turned and ran.

"I'll get 'em, you get Rukia!" Renji yelled and took off after Gin.

Ichigo nodded grimly, drew his other pistol, and crouched low, gaining the front porch. He flinched when a shot sounded and a bullet splintered the wood near of the post by his head. He whirled, gun steady, only to see the man staring at him with dead eyes, an arrow sticking through his heart.

He waved his thanks to his brother, who nodded in acknowledgement, turned and sent another arrow flying. Ichigo crept forward, neared the front door, took a deep breath and kicked it in. He lowered his shoulder and rolled into the hallway, coming up with both barrels at ready.

The house was quiet, too quiet. Slowly he plastered himself against the wall and crept along the corridor to the living room. He heard the creak on the stairs above and pivoted just as the shotgun blast tore through the wall were his head had been. Ichigo aimed the barrels of his colts upward and sent a series of shots through the bottom of the wooden stairs. A man yelled, hit the banister, and tumbled over the rail hitting the floor with a thud.

His neck was twisted at an unnatural angle and he stared at Ichigo with lifeless eyes. Ichigo gingerly stepped over the body and made his way through the living room. He heard the click just off to his left, whirled, and fired just as the man stepped out from the around the corner. The bandit got a shot off that grazed his forehead, but Ichigo's shot caught the other man in the gut, the bandit staggered and fell, gurgling as blood poured out of his abdomen.

Ichigo frowned, stalked over to the man, kicked his gun out of his limp hand, and hauled him up by the front of his shirt.

"We're are they?"

The man sputtered, "Fuck you." Ichigo's answering smile was vicious.

"Gut shot. It's a nasty, painful way to die; maybe I'll leave you here to bleed out on the rug. Whaddya think?"

The man's eyes filled with pain and hatred, he opened his lips and muttered, "Go down the hall…Aizen's office and bedroom are at the end."

Ichigo nodded, released the dying man and retrieved his revolver. He emptied all but one chamber, handed it to him, and turned to make his way in the direction the bandit had indicated. He froze when he heard the hammer click back, but didn't turn around.

"You've got one shot there, partner. I suggest you make good use of it."

He'd taken three steps in the direction of Aizen's office when he heard the bang behind him and the thud of a body hitting the floor. Ichigo didn't turn back and continued.

He reached for the knob of the ornate door and slowly turned the handle.

* * *

Uryuu saw his brother and Renji riding all out towards the ranch house, spewing bullets and he quickly notched an arrow and took out one of their assailants. Three more arrows followed in quick succession, each shot precise. The forth arrow actually punctured his targets chest and the back of the man's neck standing next to him.

He continued to pick his targets and send arrows flying, laying down cover for the two other men. He watched and Gin fired and ran while Renji took off after him and sent another arrow into the man trying to get a bead on the pursuing red head.

He turned just in time to see another bandit draw his revolver and aim at his brother's head. He quickly drew an arrow, notched it, and let in fly. It severed the man's spine and pierced his heart. Ichigo whirled, saw the man fall and saluted Uryuu. Uryuu nodded.

He would have continued shooting Aizen's men but suddenly he heard the crunch of boots on gravel. Uryuu ducked and dived right just as bullets peppered the wall near where he had been kneeling. He rolled and came up with his bow drawn and an arrow pointed at the man standing behind him. It was pointed straight at his heart.

"You missed," Uryuu said, low. Tosen kept his revolver up and pointed at the archer.

"You're fast. I won't miss again." Sightless eyes seemed to be watching him like a hawk eyed a mouse he was contemplating having for dinner, but Uryuu's bow never wavered.

"You shoot me you die too," he replied. Tosen didn't so much as twitch a muscle. Minutes passed and neither man moved. Suddenly, there was a cry that sounded suspiciously like Yuzu. Uryuu shifted and saw the man near the barn leveling a revolver at Chad's head. He didn't hesitate; he aimed, fired and caught him in the neck. Blood spurted and he fell down dead.

Uryuu quickly reached behind his back to pull another arrow out of his quiver but his hand closed over air. He was out. Tosen raised his gun.

"Goodbye."

Uryuu closed his eyes, sent a silent apology to his family and Orihime and prepared himself for his imminent death.

Tosen pulled the trigger and the hammer came down and clicked on an empty barrel. Uryuu opened his eyes and Tosen frowned down at his gun.

"It looks like we will have to settle this the hard way," he murmured, reached down, and drew a large skinning knife from the sheath in his boot. He stood up and grabbed the hilt backwards resting the blade along his forearm.

Uryuu responded by drawing two of his smaller throwing knives and took a similar stance.

"Now, Mr. Ishida, let's see how good you really are."

Uryuu feinted and lunged swiping the knife at Tosen's chest. The blind man moved like a dancer, deflecting the blow, twirling and angling his knife towards Uryuu's back.

He turned at the last minute caught the blade and threw the other man off. They both reset their stances and started circling each other like deadly predatorily wild cats. Tosen lunged, feinted low, and suddenly shifted swiping the knife towards Uryuu's face.

He leaned back but the blow grazed his cheek, slicing a pencil thin cut along the bone. He reached up and touched the blood welling on his skin and narrowed his blue gaze on the sightless man.

He slid calmly back into his stance and started circling and found an opening when Tosen seemingly let his guard down. Uryuu stuck, but realized almost too late that it was a ruse on the other man's part. He brought his second blade around to block the blow that was heading for his neck, quickly adjusted, and swiped with his right hand. Tosen recognized the gambit and moved just enough so the blade only sliced across his stomach instead of gutting him.

He fingered the torn fabric and the thin, bloody gash across his dark skin;

His lips thinned into a frown.

"Not bad, but not good enough."

Uryuu's gaze narrowed.

"Open yourself up like that again and we'll see who's not good enough."

Tosen shifted and Uryuu moved at the same time, hands blurring at unnatural speeds as their blades clashed, sending metal sparks into the air around them,

Dodge…weave…slash…feint.

Uryuu pinwheeled his arms and turned the motion into a kick, knocking Tosen back. The dark skinned man stumbled, recovered, and engaged his opponent once more. A dozen minor cuts peppered both combatants' skin and they were sweating profusely.

Tosen ducked and pivoted, his knife blurred and Uryuu felt the blade sink into his side. He gasped, dropped one of his blades, pulled away and slapped a hand on the wound.

It burned like fire and it was oozing blood. Gritting his teeth, he kept pressure there and lunged at his opponent. He was now fighting one handed and trying not to pass out. If he passed out he knew; it would be all over.

He needed to kill him…now.

"Looks like I stung you. Does it hurt?" Tosen asked; his tone bored.

Uryuu felt his vision blur and pressed down harder on his wound. Tosen circled him again, slashing every so often, forcing him to dodge. He frowned, he needed to finish this.

A memory flashed in his mind of one of the many times he'd played chess with Ichigo. His brother was a talented player but his protective instincts worked against him when he played. He wasn't willing to sacrifice his men without good reason and Uryuu frequently played him into a corner.

This was just another game of chess and it required sacrifice.

Uryuu gritted his teeth, feinted left, pivoted right, and lunged at Tosen. Knives bit into flesh and both men stilled.

Blood bloomed at Uryuu's shoulder where Tosen's knife was buried to the hilt. Tosen opened his mouth to speak only to have blood bubble at his lips and slip down his chin.

Uryuu stepped back to reveal the dark skinned man standing before him with Uryuu's knife buried in the dead center of his chest. He fell to his knees and slumped over dead.

His sightless eyes, now lifeless.

Uryuu groaned and slumped down against the short wall circling the flat roof.

Now he only hoped that Ichigo finished what they had started before he bled to death.


	23. Breaks Loose

"_**And now you understand. Anything goes wrong; anything at all... your fault, my fault, nobody's fault... it won't matter. I'm gonna blow your head off. No matter what else happens, no matter who gets killed, I'm gonna blow your head off."**_

_**Big Jake – Jacob (Big Jake) McCandles**_

Chad reined Diablo in, dismounted, and crept towards the rear of Aizen's ranch house. He moved fluidly for such a large man, so fluidly in fact that the two men stationed near the back door didn't hear him until he rose up behind them and cracked their skulls together. A sickening thwack echoed and both men fell to the dirt, unconscious.

Chad didn't give them a second glance as he crept around the side, pausing near some barrels. He practically jumped out of his skin when someone wrapped slim fingers around his wrist.

Quick as a cat he turned and grabbed his would-be assailant by the arm, slamming the person against the wall and pinning them with his body. He drew back his fists and looked down only to meet Karin's dark eyes.

"Dammit Chad, it's me," she hissed.

He blinked once, twice, and lowered his arm but he didn't immediately move away. She had raised her free hand defensively when he grabbed her and her slim fingers danced lightly over the muscles of his toned chest. She felt a flush crept up her neck but didn't move her eyes from his.

"Karin," he croaked and she reached up to trace the cuts and bruises marring his handsome face.

"You're hurt you big dolt," she whispered and his lips twitched into a slight grin.

"It's good to see you too," he murmured and her growing flush stained her cheeks.

She parted her petal soft lips to retort with something scathing when Chad suddenly pushed her to the ground and swung around to face the two men he'd heard behind him. They had guns leveled at his head. Yuzu cried out and grabbed Karin, pulling her back down near the barrels.

"Time to die, fucker," one of the bandits sneered.

Chad suddenly moved, faster than either of the gunmen could have predicted. He was on the first man, twisting his gun barrel up and under his chin before he could blink.

Reflexively, he fired and blew a hole straight through the top of his own head. Brain matter erupted, coating the second bandit behind him.

Shaking the remaining gunman pointed his revolver at Chad and the larger man swiftly spun the dead man's body around in front of him like a shield. Bullets riddled the corpse causing it to dance like a macabre marionette in his hands. When the sixth shot hit his fleshy shield and the gun clicked empty, Chad threw the body aside, stepped forward, and twisted the remaining gunman's head, snapping his neck.

He fell to the dust dead.

Karin stared at him in shock and he met her gaze with a look mixed with bitterness, regret, and remorse.

"Come on," he replied, softy. Both girls looked at each other and then turned to follow him towards the barn.

They had almost reached the doors when Yuzu cried out again. Chad whirled in time to see the man that had been about to shoot him full of holes fall lifeless to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his neck, his severed carotid artery pumping warm blood into the earth.

Chad glanced up at Uryuu who now had his back to them and two men took advantage of his distraction. They came out of the barn and dropped a heavy chain around the larger man's neck, pulling him into the barn.

Both Karin and Yuzu screamed as two other men grabbed them from behind, lifted them off of their feet, and dragged them kicking and screaming into the barn just behind Chad.

The men held them tightly to their chests and muffled their cries by slapping beefy hands over their mouths. A moment passed and the greasiest son of a bitch of them all stepped out of the shadows into the main corridor.

"Lookie what we got here boys, two little whores and a spic tryin' to escape."

The men snickered as Karin started to thrash but they stopped laughing when she bit the fucker's hand. He yelped and pulled it away from her mouth.

"You fucking bastard I'll..."

Karin's captor growled and stuffed his sweat soaked bandana into her mouth to gag her.

"You little bitch," he hissed, his rancid breath peppering her skin. She fought hard not to retch as his stale sweat coated her tongue.

Chad was turning purple as he clawed at the chain around his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. Roy shot the massive man a disgusted look and waved his hand. The two men choking him abruptly released him and he fell to one knee, dragging in air like a landed fish.

"Now boys, you can't kill him yet, not until he's had a chance to enjoy the show."

The two men behind Chad nodded and drew their guns, placing them near his temple. He stopped struggling.

Roy smirked around rotting teeth and approached Yuzu with a debauched grin twisting his sadistic features, while he undid his belt buckle and lowered the fly.

"Now you and I are gonna have a little fun, and if you decide to try something stupid that spic and your cunt of a sister are gonna be sharing a grave."

Yuzu whimpered as the greasy bandit came closer and freed his straining cock from his pants. The son of a bitch grinned and ran one beef hand from the purple tip all the way to the base and back again lovingly and approached the brown haired teen.

Karin felt rage like nothing she had ever felt before suffuse her whole body, and she started to struggle like a hellcat while muffled curses fell from her lips.

Roy grinned maliciously as man holding Yuzu force her to her knees.

"Now little girl. I want you to suck me off real good and if I feel teeth I'll have Joe over there cut your bitch of a sister's throat."

Yuzu turned wide, frightened amber eyes to her twin and Karin stared back at her, shaking with fear and rage. She couldn't let this happen, she just couldn't. She had to protect Yuzu. Her twin was the best of all of them, kind, sweet-tempered, lovingly to a fault, and she absolutely could not let this happen.

Her soul crying she watched as everything happening around her crawled to slow motion as Roy drew closer and the man behind Yuzu forced her face to Roy's throbbing cock. Yuzu's bright eyes filled with righteous indignation and she clamped her lips firmly shut.

Karin felt her heart lurch and desperation claw at her being as she turned pleading eyes to Chad. She struggled fiercely trying to do anything to stop what she was seeing; the travesty of it would be too much to bear. She kicked and railed and screamed herself hoarse through the gag until Chad's dark unfathomable eyes caught and held hers, she stilled.

Suddenly, he moved, his hands blurred as he grasped the wrist of the gunman to his right, twisted and snapped the bandit's forearm in twine. He howled as his shattered bone pushed out of his skin and dropped his gun.

Chad whirled and delivered a swift elbow to the other gunman's face, driving his nose into his brain. He dropped like a stone, dead.

Karin moved at the same time Chad did, snapping her head back and breaking her captor's nose. He screamed and dropped her like a hot coal. She pivoted and tackled the man holding his gun on Yuzu, knocking him to the side and causing his pistol to discharge harmlessly into the wooden support beam to his left.

In the meantime, Chad wrapped his large hands around Roy's head, expertly twisted, and snapped his neck. He fell into the muck of a nearby stall his harden cock still hanging out of his dirty pants.

Karin dropped the remaining man when he tried to get up with a swift kick to his temple. He lay under her boot, unconscious and bleeding.

Yuzu threw herself into her twin's arms and Karin caught and held on to her for dear life. Over her sister's shaking form she met Chad's inscrutable gaze. He had dropped down to his knees.

Shame and anger swirled and she felt a tug at her heart. She knew how he felt about killing, knew that he regretted it, even though these men deserved to die, and knew that he'd done it for her, because when she was struggling and cursing she was also silently begging him to save her sister, to save them.

When she was reasonably sure the worst of her sister's shakes had subsided she gently disentangled herself and walked softly to stand in front of Chad. He looked up at her and she saw so many things he was trying to say dancing in his deep chocolate eyes. Of their own accord slim fingers came up and grasped his face on either side, just under chiseled cheek bones.

She bent down without any hesitation and brushed her petal soft lips over his firm ones, once, twice before pulling away, her eyes still locked with his.

He responded by wrapping one large arm around her slim waist and one massive hand around the back of her slender neck, pulling her mouth to his. He gently but firmly coaxed her warm mouth open and slipped his tongue inside to rub sensuously along hers. She felt her belly clench and heat pool between her thighs as she groaned and leaned into the languid kiss.

All fears, all doubts, all those negative emotions that had been swirling in her mind dissipated and she groaned at the pleasure his firm lips gave her,

The kiss was slow, hot, and deep and seemed to go on and on and on, until Yuzu giggled and delicately cleared her throat.

Karin pulled away abruptly and blushed, she glared at her twin.

"So what, I'm kissing him, you don't have to go and make a federal case out of it," she snipped, defensive. Yuzu smiled and giggled again.

Chad simply nodded.

"No, you don't," he said and claimed her lips again. She moaned and Yuzu's laughter faded under the onslaught of his masterful tongue.

Right now, she didn't care that they were in a barn, surrounded by corpses, while her sister slowly deteriorated into a pile of giggles, because all that mattered was Chad's lips on hers, his arm pulling her close to his warm body and his heart beating against her breasts in perfect rhythm with her own.

Life, for the moment at least, was perfect.

* * *

Renji slowed and kept his revolver ready as he crouched down to crab walk between the corrals and the bunk house that served as quarters for Aizen's men. He was pretty sure he'd seen Gin, the slimy bastard, run this way but now he'd lost sight of the creepy, silver haired lunatic.

He'd just rounded the corner near the back of the bunk house when the sound of a boot crunching gravel made his ear tick. He dived and rolled just as the bullet tore into the wood, splintering it, and Renji came up with his pistol pointed in the direction the shot had come from.

Gin calmly stepped out from behind a large mound of hay, his grin firmly in place and his gun steady.

"Renji, it has been awhile, what have you been doing now that your boss is dead? You use to following him around like a besotted acolyte. Must have been quite a blow when you realized he was merely mortal."

Renji scowled and pulled back the hammer of his gun. "Shows what you know you crazy fuck. Did you actually think that gut shot would drop a man like Kuchiki? You're not only egotistically, you're delusional."

Gin's every present grin melted into an annoyed frown, he shook his head and his lips twitched up again.

"He's still alive? Well, I'll have to give the old man points for pure stubbornness, but not a problem. I'll just have to find out where you have been hiding him and kill him again. This time I think I'll use a knife and slit his aristocratic throat. After all there is nothing quite like a knife, very up close…and personal."

Renji's grip tightened convulsively around the handle of his colt.

"Hard to slit anyone's throat if I put a bullet through your eye."

Gin smirked.

"Does the student think he has teeth now? Please, you're still suckling at your master's teat little pup."

The red-haired man's face turned molten and his hand shook with the effort of not pulling the trigger. He knew that Gin was trying to get him angry enough to do something stupid so he viciously shoved down his building rage and fought the more reckless side of his nature.

"You talk too much, but can you back it up?"

The silver-haired man cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Does little Renji want to play? How…quaint. What sort of game should we play?"

"I heard you're fast, fancy yourself faster than Wild Bill even. Why don't you put your ego where you mouth is?"

To emphasis his point Renji slowly lowered his gun and holstered it; his gun hand at the ready near the handle. Gin smirked again, shrugged, and holstered his own weapon.

"Have it your way little pup," he mocked.

Silence stretched between them as they locked eyes. Gin was still smiling and it caused tiny shivers of unease to crawl up and down his spine. Minutes ticked and neither man moved, suddenly Renji's hand blurred and two shots rang out.

Renji gazed at Gin with wide, astonished eyes and slowly dipped his hand in the warm, sticky blood pouring from his stomach. For the first time since he'd known him Gin's smile was gone and his blue-green orbs where open, regarding him coldly.

"Too slow, little pup," he said, turned, and walked away just as Renji fell to his knees and slumped to the ground.


	24. Flames and Madmen

"_**I'm not only a philosopher, sir, I'm a fatalist. Somewhere, sometime, there may be the right bullet or the wrong bottle waiting for Josiah Boone. Why worry when or where?"**_

_**Stagecoach – Dr. Josiah Boone**_

Ichigo had only taken two steps into Aizen's office when he heard the click of a hammer being pulled back. His eyes darted towards the sound and there was Aizen with one arm wrapped around Rukia's waist, his gun pressed against her temple.

Her frightened purple eyes met his and he felt his stomach drop. He wanted to cross the room and rip the other man's heart out for daring to touch her, but he held himself in check.

"You're guns Kurosaki, drop them or Miss Kuchiki is going to have a really bad headache in a moment."

"No Ichigo, don't!" she yelled. Aizen smacked the handle against her cheek, snapping her head to the side and opened a gash on her pale cheek. Blood red rage flashed through Ichigo's entire body, so badly that he was shaking with it.

"I'll kill you," he growled and Aizen responded by jamming the barrel against her head harder than before.

"You do anything except drop those guns, she dies."

He froze and slowly let his twin colts topple from his grasp onto the floor. The other man smirked and turned his revolver on the younger man.

"Now Kurosaki, it's time to say goodbye." Rukia's face drained of all color and her eyes flashed indigo with rage and fear.

"No!" she screamed, and clamped her strong white teeth down on Aizen's wrist hard enough to draw blood. He howled and backhanded her across the room, but he dropped his gun.

Ichigo watched in horror as her small frame hurtled into the wall and she slumped down, unmoving.

"Rukia," he choked and turned burning eyes on the man before him. Aizen was cursing soundly and wrapping a handkerchief around the small teeth marks marring his wrist.

"You bastard," he growled. The bastard in question looked up, his eyes murderous.

"I have had just about enough from that little bitch and you. She's lucky, she is still useful to me but you…you're expendable."

He drew the sword at his belt and Ichigo's gaze narrowed.

"That's mine."

The older man smirked, his pleasant and genial mask gone. He held the katana up as if to admire it and spoke.

"I have always admired this sword. I would have taken it off your father's dead body had not you and your mother interfered. I regret not killing you that day, but how was I to know you would grow up to be such a royal pain in the ass? Still what is past is past."

Ichigo froze and the world tilted on its access, spinning wildly. Aizen and his mom? How could that be true? Ichigo had only been nine at the time, but he'd remember that the man before him had not had any ties to Rukongai then.

He hadn't been rich or powerful, hell Ichigo would go so far as to say he hadn't even been here, but as he regarded Aizen, he started seeing him in a way he'd never seen him before. He scowled, if he stripped away the clothes, the refinement, the false, jocular smile, and the glasses and focused on the eyes...

"_Ichigo! Run boy! Find your mother and sisters."_

_The frightened nine-year old stumbled when his father pushed him back in the direction he'd just come, drew his katana, and faced the man charging him. He gripped the bottom of the sword tightly and slashed the rider across the chest. The man screamed and tumbled from his mount, dead._

_Ichigo's amber eyes went wide and he started to shake. His father, Isshin, shouted at him once more._

"_Dammit boy. I told you to run!" _

_Still shaking, he nodded and forced his skinny legs into motion. Bullets flew everywhere and he quickly became disoriented, finding himself near the picnic tables. He turned every which way and cried._

"_Karin! Yuzu! Mom!" He received no answer and had turned to run back towards his father when a man on horseback suddenly halted in front of him._

_His massive horse was pawing the ground and foam dotted the beast's muzzle. Ichigo's bright, amber eyes met the cold, brown orbs of the man in the saddle, his dark hair and forehead the only other features the boy could see due to the blue bandana wrapped around the bandit's nose and mouth._

_Their gazes caught and held._

"_Time to die, boy," he said and leveled a shotgun at the child's small, lanky frame. Ichigo froze, fear paralyzing him. The man tightened his finger on the trigger and a loud boom erupted from the barrels. A woman screamed._

"_No, not my son!" She came out of nowhere and stepped between them, the shells ripping through her chest._

"_Mommy!" Ichigo screamed as his mother fell over lifeless unto the unforgiving earth. The gunman narrowed his cold gaze._

"_Stupid woman," he muttered and rode off. Ichigo was rocking back and forth pushing at his mother's corpse._

"_Mommy, please get up. Please get up, mommy!" He wailed, tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly, he heard a choking sound and looked up to find his sister Karin staring at him from under the picnic table._

_He frowned, looked back at his mother, and then to his sisters, coming to a decision. He wiped his tears away, a strange, determined look on his face, and crawled over to his siblings. Yuzu was crying and Karin was holding her twin tightly. He reached out his hand and his little sister's fingers curled into his._

"_Come on, we have to go."_

"_But Ichi what about daddy!" Yuzu cried. He frowned and shook his head._

"_We have to go Yuzu; we have to get out of here for now. I'll come back later and see if I can find dad, but right now I need to get you to safety."_

_Yuzu sniffed and nodded and allowed her twin to lead her out from under the picnic table. Ichigo frowned, picked up one of the revolvers that one of the masked men had dropped, and sprinted with his sisters towards the mountains and into the woods._

Ichigo's mind came back to the present with a jerk as he stared into the same cold, dead, soulless eyes he had when he was a child.

Now he had a face for his mother's murderer.

"You shot my mother. You killed her."

"Very good, Kurosaki. Yes, I killed your mother. Silly woman shouldn't have gotten in the way, but it was nothing personal. I was under orders from the man that use to own this ranch. Poor old Ebenezer, he always thought I was so loyal to him, up until the moment I slit his throat. He and your mother were simply part of those in a long line of casualties, a sacrifice for my destiny."

"You're crazy. My mother, my father, those settlers, they never did anything to you, they were innocent."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "They were in my way, just as you are."

He lunged at Ichigo, the katana descending in a smooth arc; Ichigo dodged to the right, grabbed a poker from the cast iron tool stand near the fireplace, and parried the blow. His attacker growled and the two men started circling each other.

He gripped the handle of the Ichigo's katana tightly and attacked again. The blows were fluid and masterful, but Ichigo was able to deflect each one, and deliver a quick elbow to Aizen's face. There was a crack as they broke apart and the older man gingerly tested the blood pouring from the gash on his chin. He turned calculating eyes on the young man.

"Not bad," he growled and lunged. Ichigo spun around, his duster flying.

Block…Thrust…Kick.

Aizen caught him in the abdomen and briefly knocked the wind out of him. He jerked his head out of range just as the razor sharp blade sliced through the air where his neck had been. They both regrouped and circled.

Ichigo was on the defensive and he knew that if he stayed that way then eventually Aizen would gut him with his own sword. The next barrage of slices and thrusts proved that, he dodged the first two, blocked the third, but the last one ran down his chest, through his shirt, leaving a thin line of blood. The cut wasn't sallow, but it wasn't fatal either. He hissed in pain, caught the blade with the fire place poker, and twisted. The katana went flying and clattered into the corner.

Ichigo dived for it the same time Aizen did and managed to wrap his hands around the hilt. He rolled into a stance and faced the bastard that had been responsible for so much pain and suffering.

"Too slow, fucker," he spat and gripped the katana tightly. Aizen spun and dived for his dropped revolver, but he wasn't fast enough.

Rukia was in the corner and she was stirring. She groaned blinked, once, twice, and her eyes went wide when it registered what was happening. She had moved quickly and dived for the gun at the same time as he had, their hands curling around the barrel and the hilt.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed as she wrestled the larger man for the firearm. Aizen's face was twisted, reflecting the insanity he usually hid so well.

"No," he screamed. "No, you can't take my destiny from me." He twisted the gun towards Rukia's gut and a shot rang out. Both of them stilled and Ichigo felt the world drop beneath his feet and his mind snap. Rukia met his eyes and he looked down at her abdomen and saw blood.

She parted her lips to speak, but a primal, inhuman scream ripped from Ichigo's throat. He leaped at Aizen, pulled him back, and lifted the katana. Aizen kicked him in the face, spun, and in the process knocked an oil lantern onto the rug near the fireplace. Sparks from the dying fire jumped and caught the oil and in a whoosh flames licked across the carpet.

Ichigo jumped back and Aizen jumped away. They were now separated by the towering flames.

"Another time, Kurosaki," he yelled and dove out the window of his office, glass shattering and raining onto the expensive rug. Ichigo cursed and turned to Rukia, kneeling next to her. She was deathly pale.

"Rukia?" he asked and reached for her side with trembling hands. She smiled.

"It's all right, Ichigo. The gun shifted, the bullet only grazed me."

Hope, raw and hot, bloomed in his eyes as he struggled to understand what she was telling him. His hand immediately went to her side and sifted the torn fabric away from her wound. She hissed and he mumbled, "Sorry," before lightly dabbing the blood away. He felt relief flood his soul. She was hurt, but the gash wasn't deep, she was going to be all right.

He quickly shrugged off his leather duster, draped it around her small frame, and gathered her against his chest. The leather would protect her from the flames.

He started for the door.

"Ichigo wait! Sally, we have to get Sally." He cursed.

"Where?" he barked. She gestured to the door behind her and he nodded. A swift kick imploded the wood and practically took it off its hinges. Sally screamed, but Ichigo wasted no time and let Rukia down so she could gather the younger girl under the duster.

Ichigo kept them behind him and herded them out the door, grabbing his colts before kicking his way into the hall. The flames were spreading fast and they all ran through the maze like halls as if the fires of hell were licking at their heels, only to burst out the back door, coughing and hacking.

They turned like battered survivors and watched the house go up in flames like a tinder box. Ichigo coughed some more, reached for Rukia, and gathered her against him.

"Jesus, you scared me midget," he whispered and kissed her temple. She sighed and snuggled into him.

"You scared me too, fool," she whispered back. Suddenly, Sally screamed a warning; Ichigo twisted his head and saw Gin Ichimaru standing behind him, his revolver aimed at his back.

"Kurosaki!" he screamed. A shot sang, time stilled, Rukia and Sally both screamed, and Ichigo closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the bullet ripping through his flesh. It never came. Confused he blinked open his amber orbs and saw Gin stagger and fall.

Behind the fallen man stood Renji, pale as death, his shaking hand still holding his smoking revolver, while his other was jammed in the wound in his gut. He fell to his knees.

"Renji!" Rukia ran to her childhood friend. She collapsed on her knees in front of him and gathered his face in her hands.

"Oh Renji," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. He smirked.

"D-Don't c-count me out yet…Rukia. It's j-just a flesh wound," he growled and she smirked through her tears.

Ichigo and Sally approached them and turned when they heard the sound of running footsteps.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu yelled, and threw herself into her brother's arms; Karin and Chad where behind her, dragging Uryuu between them.

"We need to get them to a doctor," Chad said as he got closer.

"Karin and I will get the horses; we'll take them into Rukongai."


	25. Happy Endings?

"_**It's true, you are a good woman. Then again, you may be the antichrist."**_

_**Tombstone – Doc Holiday**_

Night had descended on the town of Rukongai and Uryuu was finding it hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Having a gash in your side and shoulder will do that. He twisted on the bed he'd procured in the saloon and winced as the motion pulled at his muscles.

They had come into town like refuges from a natural disaster, cut and bruised beyond belief, and to his surprise Orihime had run out to him. She had gotten tired of waiting and had come into town to speak with Rangiku.

It had been quite a blow when she'd found out that her friend was dead. Josie and the other girls had immediately hustled them into the saloon and fetched the doctor and Orihime had disappeared with a very subdued Sally; he hadn't seen her since.

Uryuu twisted again and cursed, which is why he was wide awake and staring at the door when he heard the handle jiggle. Orihime slipped inside a moment later, dressed in a thin camisole and a simple skirt. Her bare feet padded slightly towards him and he felt the mattress dip slightly when she sat down.

"Hi," she whispered.

He smiled softly.

"Hi," he greeted back. She bit her lip and sighed when he pulled her down next to him. She snuggled against him.

"You gave me a scare, Uryuu. When I saw you slumped over Quincy like that I thought you were…" He kissed her gently, stilling her words.

"I'm fine…I swear. How's Sally?" Her eyes clouded.

"He raped her. I-I just can't believe it. I-I w-wish Rangiku was still here she'd know what…" She trailed off and sighed. "Josie's going to stay with her tonight, I just wish…"

He brushed his lips over her temple and tightened his hold on her. He knew what she wished.

"Uryuu your wound," she admonished. He smiled.

"It's fine, it's the other side, and I want to hold you." If it pulled at his shoulder he didn't care, he wanted her in his arms.

"How are my brother and my sisters and the others?"

She bit her lip again. "Ichigo's still in the saloon, brooding and drinking whiskey. Rukia is with Renji, he's hurt bad but the doc thinks he's gonna make it. I put Karin and Yuzu in a room down the hall from Chad; their injuries were pretty minor. I think they're all asleep by now."

They lay there silently for a moment, but his hands grew tired of being idle and he started rubbing her back, smoothing his fingers down her spine, up her ribcage, to gently caress the underside of her generous breasts, and back down her abdomen, over her hips.

She sucked in a breath, and closed her eyes; enjoying his touch. "Uryuu, we can't…you're injured."

He smirked. "Not that injured, never that injured."

In fact, he'd probably have to be dead, or near it, not to want to touch Orihime when she was this close to him. He claimed her lips, coaxing them apart and slipping his tongue deep inside. She moaned and sucked lightly on his invading appendage, causing him to shudder. He broke the kiss shifted slightly and kissed a languid path down her slender neck, gently pulling her camisole up and over her head freeing her unbound breasts.

The sensitive peaks puckered in the chilly air, and he dipped his head sucking one sensitive nub into his hot mouth. She moaned as Uryuu spent an inordinate amount of time simply suckling her breasts. When he was finished with the first one he placed a gently kiss on the distended tip and moved to the next one, taking as much of her tender flesh into his mouth as he could, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip.

She felt heat shoot straight to her rapidly dampening sex and whimpered.

"I-I l-love it when y-you do this."

He didn't say anything, just continued his sensual assault while his slim, aristocratic fingers pushed her skirt off her hips, parted her soaked folds, and plunged into her warmth. She yelped and white flashed behind her eyes while he suckled her tit and brushed those masterful fingers over the distended bundle of nerves between her thighs.

In and out he pumped, adding all four of his appendages and brushing her clit with each languid stroke; slowly increasing the pace while he switched his mouth back to her other breast. He tongued the nipple and the combination caused a steady heat to build in her stomach. Orihime was mewling, moaning, and withering next to him.

She had the vague thought that she loved the fact he liked to make her come. He seemed to see it as his manly duty, and she wondered how she had gone so long without ever feeling this bone deep pleasure before.

All too soon the delicious pressure between her thighs started to reach a crescendo. Two more thrusts of his masterful fingers and she felt her stomach clench as moisture leaked out and coated his stroking hand. He pulled them away from her, and kissed her long and deep as her body calmed slowly from her delicious orgasm.

He pulled his lips away and murmured. "Never too injured, never too tired, not when you respond like that. You're beautiful Orihime and I love you."

She started and tried to pull away but he tightened his hold on her. She blushed and turned her head away.

"Uryuu you don't…you can't…have you…have you forgotten what I am?" He gently turned her head back towards him and his blue eyes bore into her gray ones.

"Orihime Inoue, do you honestly think that matters to me? Besides, that was something you use to do, it was never who you were. Marry me?" he whispered. She bit her lip.

"Uryuu…you don't mean that…you don't want me." His blue gaze flared.

"Don't you love me?" Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Yes," she whispered. He grinned.

"Marry me," he entreated. She shook her head.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" His grin got wider.

"Marry me anyway."

She worried her bottom lip again and her eyes clouded.

"Uryuu, you say you love me now, but what about when I'm old? I-I'm not always going to look like this you know. One day these boobs that men seem to love so much are going to sag and my skin will wrinkle and I won't be beautiful anymore."

Uryuu ran one slim finger over her cheek, down her slender throat, and rested his open palm between those generous breasts, over the one feature he loved the most about her. He could feel the staccato beat against his hand.

"That may be true but this, right here; this is what I love about you. It's where all those fine, generous qualities of your spirit reside…and those never change."

Her breath caught as she gazed helplessly into his impossible ocean deep eyes. She felt her heart skip and a shift deep within her soul.

Uryuu loved her, really and truly loved her. A moment stretched into a minute and a minute into five and she finally released the breath she had been holding. He loved her and that made her decision easy.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes I'll marry you, you lunatic."

"Good," he said. He smirked, rolled her under him, and plunged deep inside her. She gasped.

"Uryuu no, you'll open your wounds!"

"Don't care," he whispered back and started moving over her, passion and love building with each sensual thrust of their straining bodies.

When they went over the edge together Orihime clung to him and knew that from this moment on her life would never be the same.

* * *

Ichigo poured another shot into his glass, his hand none too steady as he slammed the half empty bottle back down on the table. He looked around the vacant saloon and lifted his shot glass in a toast.

"Here's too you Rangiku, I promise to track the bastard down that killed you if it's the last thing I do."

He tossed the shot back and poured another one, a slight frown on his face. He couldn't believe that bastard Aizen had escaped him. In the cosmic scheme of things it wasn't fair and it wasn't right that the son of a bitch still drew breath, and Ichigo was a firm believer in righting the cosmos.

When Sally had told him that Rangiku was dead, well it just made his decision to run the sadistic bastard to ground that much easier.

There was just one problem. There was an indigo eyed midget that he would have to leave behind and he really didn't know what he was going to do about that. If he told her his plans he knew as sure as he breathed that she'd try to come with him, and that was not going to happen. Aizen was just too damn dangerous.

He scowled, tipped the whiskey back, and poured another.

He wasn't really sure when he started loving her. He just knew that he did and it would tear his heart out if anything happened to her.

He could try to forget about Aizen, ask Rukia to marry him, and spend the rest of his years fighting with her, making up, making her moan, and hopefully making a couple or a dozen babies with her in the process, but then the big 'what if' would tumble through his whiskey soaked mind.

What if Aizen came back? What if he came after Rukia again? What if the next time he wasn't fast enough or strong enough to save her?

His drunken mind paused, and with the randomness of the inebriated he frowned and wondered what a kid with his and Rukia's genes would look like. He snorted, if God was kind they'd look like their mother.

"Speak of the devil," he murmured when he caught sight of the raven haired beauty stalking towards him, a deep scowl twisting her features. She stopped right in front of him.

"Shit, I thought Orihime was mistaken when she said you were down here drinking, but damn if she wasn't. Fool, you've got a hole in your thigh, a sword wound down you're chest, not to mention all the other cuts and bruises you've managed to accumulate in the last few days. What the hell are you thinking, sitting down her and getting piss ass drunk?

Ichigo smirked, snaked his arms out lightening fast, lifted her by her hips so she was sitting on the table, and moved to stand between her legs.

"Damn, but you really are sexy as hell when you're tearing off my leg and beating me to death with it."

She blushed and glared.

"Don't think you can distract me, Kurosaki. What the hell is it with you men! I could hear Uryuu and Orihime through the damn door, and believe me what they were doing is gonna be hell on his wounds. Renji's being a damn fool trying to get up, telling the doc he's fine and it just a fucking flesh wound and you, you're down her drinking enough whiskey to poison the town drunk!"

Ichigo grinned wickedly, bent his head so he could suck lightly on the pulse point of her slender neck, while his hands pulled her shirt out of the waist band of her cords and crept over her ribcage.

She hissed and tried to pull away, but he was now kissing his way up her throat to her lips.

"Ichigo!" She huffed, just before his mouth took hers and his tongue slipped between her delicate folds. She moaned and he moved closer, unbuttoning her shirt. She gasped and pulled away, trying to push his hands away.

"Ichigo! We're in the saloon!" He smirked.

"So what, it's closed, thanks to Josie, and everyone else is asleep."

While she was distracted he finished unfastening her buttons and cupped her small, pert breasts in his large hands. She squeaked and he started gently massaging them into aroused peaks.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I love your tits; they fit in my hands perfectly."

She mewled when he rolled the harden tip between his fingers and bent to kiss her again. She parted willingly for him and let her tongue run along his, sucking gently. He groaned and pulled away.

"Dammit midget, the things you do to me. I have no fucking control," he growled and replaced his hands with his lips, sucking one pink tipped areola into his hot mouth and twirling his tongue around the peak.

"O-Oh G-God, Ichigo."

He growled again and moved to the other breast and whispered, his hot breath fanning the distend peak.

"Shit, say it again; say my name. I fucking love how you say my name when I've got you hot and bothered."

He took her other breast into his mouth, nipping the tip lightly with his strong teeth. Rukia saw stars.

"Ichigo!" she screamed and he quickly undid her cords, yanked the zipper down, and pulled them off her hips. She had somehow yanked his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it while he hadn't been paying attention, and was running her small hands over his chest while he moved back to suckle her other straining peak.

He moved his hands and quickly unzipped his own pants, freeing his straining cock from the fly. He then moved her legs further apart and tested her readiness with his fingers.

She bucked when they invaded her soft core and teased the throbbing button near the top of her sex. He was pleased to find her slick and ready for him. Bending her back on the table he pulled her forward and plunged inside her with one deep thrust.

Her indigo eyes went wide as she screamed, "Ichigo."

He smirked and started thrusting into her, coming all the way out before driving back in with long, hard, and deep strokes. Her eyes rolled back into her head and when he moved his fingers to rub her clit she thought she might burst from the pleasure.

"Oh G-God, d-don't stop, please, d-don't ever stop," she mumbled and started shaking when he took her breast back into his mouth.

The combination of his hot mouth, his hand, and his sex driving inside of her was too much and she screamed his name as a blinding orgasm ripped through her body.

Ichigo didn't stop, he kept up the sensual assault on her senses, still hard and pounding into her, and she was shaking when another orgasm crested on the waves of the first. She could feel her inner muscles clenching him to her and suddenly he shuddered, groaned, and muttered her name as he came deep inside her.

He collapsed on top of her on the table, his head resting between her breasts. Her hands immediately went into his sweat soaked hair and started gently running through the tousled strands.

"Can you move?" he whispered. She smirked.

"No."

He looked up at her through hooded eyes.

"Good," he said, and moved just enough to claim her lips in a deep kiss before resting his head back on her chest. A few moments passed and Ichigo collected himself enough to adjust himself back in, fasten, and zip his pants. He then gathered Rukia's clothing and swept naked Rukia into his arms so he could carry her up the stairs.

She would have protested, but her muscles and mind seemed to have turned to jelly so she simply rested her head on his bare chest.

He carried her down the hall, fumbled with the door, locked it, and tumbled them both into the nearest bed. He shrugged his unbuttoned shirt off his lean shoulders and shucked his pants before crawling over her and kissing her again.

Rukia's lips twisted into a smile as his lips moved over hers.

"You're insane," she breathed between kisses. "You should be resting not doing…this."

He smirked and rained butterfly kisses over her lips, her cheeks, her chin, down her neck, and nipped lightly at the pulse point. She gasped.

"I'll have plenty of time to sleep when they plant me six feet under, until then…" he murmured and abruptly moved down and plunged his tongue between her thighs.

She gasped and arched her back, thrusting her hips forward.

"O-Ohh y-yes, you're c-crazy, c-completely in-in…sweet Jesus!"

Ichigo sucked her clit into his hot mouth and hummed a little, making her mewl in delight and thought hazily that maybe he was insane, but if this was the world his mind created then damn him, if he never wanted to leave.

* * *

Ichigo awoke early and lay on his side, his head propped up under his hand while he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He frowned and gently ran his fingers over the bandage that covered the groove on her side.

"Aizen, you bastard," he growled. It was just one more reason in a growing list of why he needed to kill the son of a bitch.

He scowled as he remembered the moment when he'd heard the gun go off. His heart had literally stopped when he'd though Rukia had been shot.

His expression softened somewhat as he brushed her dark hair out of her face, she murmured and rubbed her face against his palm like a cat seeking to be petted. He bent down and brushed a feather soft kiss against her forehead.

"Forgive me, midget," he whispered, and gently moved off the bed, careful not to wake her.

He dressed quickly, gathered his weapons and his saddle bags, and headed for the door. He opened it; paused, and looked back one last time at the sleeping woman he'd spent the better part of the night making love to.

He placed his hat on his head, turned, and walked out.

* * *

Rukia groaned and made the mistake of moving her heavy, satiated limbs, causing a dull ache to spread through her body. She groaned again, stretched like a cat basking in the noon day soon, and rolled over, only to blink uncomprehendingly.

Tentatively and with a growing sense of dread, she reached out and encountered cool sheets where a warm male body should have been.

She snatched her hand back and simply stared at the empty space.

"Damn you, Kurosaki," she growled and that was when the tears came, silent and damning. She hugged his abandoned pillow to her chest and felt her tender heart shatter into a thousand pieces.


	26. Atonement

"_**No, no, no, no, you see it's a gun fight. We both have guns. We aim, we fire, you die."**_

_**The Quick and the Dead - Kid**_

**Dodge City, Kansas**

**Two Months Later**

Wyatt Berry Stapp Earp had seen a lot of gunslingers in his day. He'd killed a few who thought they could make a reputation for themselves by being the man that could plant him six feet under and he'd stood beside some of the better ones as friends and equals.

Which is why when the orange haired man with the scruffy trail beard and hard eyes rode into town he immediately caught his attention.

The big, black stallion he sat astride looked as if it had rode straight out of hell and the stranger didn't look much better.

The man wore a fancy two gun rig with a pair of pearl handled colts the likes of which he'd never seen riding his hips. Wyatt decided then and there to keep a close eye on him.

His brother Virgil seemed to understand exactly what was on his little brother's mind and Wyatt didn't even have to ask him to shadow the stranger, which is how they found themselves in the saloon that night playing cards when Sosuke Aizen walked in.

Aizen was new in town and well liked. He ran a small feed store and knew a lot about what ranchers needed to make a go of a herd on the frontier.

The stranger had been drinking in a corner and immediately rose to his feet.

"Aizen," he growled and the browned haired man turned, his hand hovering near his revolver. His genial smile slipped and his eyes narrowed.

"Kurosaki," he replied. Ichigo grinned, feral.

"It's time, Aizen. You should never have stopped running; you should have known I would be right behind you."

Wyatt and Vigil hadn't needed to hear anymore, they both stood and drew their own guns, one covering Ichigo, the other covering Aizen.

"All right boys, you need to shimmer down. There ain't gonna be any gunplay in this here saloon tonight."

Ichigo's eyes never wavered from his target.

"With all due respect, Marshall Earp, you have no idea what's going on here, or what this man has done. You should just stay out of it."

Wyatt regarded the young man in front of him thoughtfully.

"You know who I am then, that's good. Might keep you from doing something foolish."

Ichigo smirked.

"Depends on what you consider foolish."

Wyatt cocked the hammer of his pistol back. "Son, I really don't want to shoot you."

Ichigo relaxed his stance, turned to the marshal, and tipped his hat.

"It's all right now, marshal. I'll go ahead and leave," he turned back to Aizen. "You, I'll see in the morning."

He turned his back and took one step, two. Suddenly Aizen's hand blurred, someone yelled, and Ichigo spun drawing one of his colts in a fluid motion. He fired, hitting Aizen in the chest, dead center. Surprised brown eyes met Ichigo's amber ones and the gun that had been in his had fell from limp fingers onto the floor.

"No…It can't…end, like this," Aizen breathed and slumped to the floor, dead.

Ichigo holstered his gun and turned towards Wyatt and Vigil as they approached him cautiously. The lawman's face was grim and he was shaking his head.

"Boy, I consider that foolish. Now I try to be a fair man so I'll let you tell me why you went and did that while I escort you over to the jail. Unbuckle your rig and hand it to me, nice and slow."

Ichigo said nothing as he took off his gun belt and handed it to the lawman. He took it, grunted, and motioned Ichigo out the door. He went quietly but instead of marching him to the jail the lawman stopped him near where he'd tethered his mount.

"Now boy, I've got two things to ask you, first one. Why did you kill that man?"

"Because Sosuke Aizen was a very bad man and sometimes justice can only be found at the end of a gun. You know that better than anyone, marshal."

Wyatt narrowed his dark eyes and his mustache twitched.

"All right, question two. You planning on sticking around and trying to make a name for yourself with the end of that gun?"

Ichigo frowned. "No, I never wanted, nor believed a gun could make you a man. I've done what I've come to do and now…I just want to go home."

Earp nodded satisfied, lowered his gun, and handed Ichigo back his rig.

"Go on, get out of here." Ichigo didn't have to be told twice, he strapped on his gun belt, sauntered over to Zangetsu, un-tethered him, and pulled himself into his saddle.

Wyatt made him pause when he asked him one final question.

"Does home have a name, son?" A small smile twitched his lips.

"Yeah…Rukia," he replied and dug his heels into the stallion's flanks.

Wyatt Earp watched him go and shook his head, knowingly.

"A woman, that explains it," he muttered and stalked off into the night.

* * *

Rukia picked at her dinner, her stomach queasy while she gritted her teeth and pushed Zeke Thompson's wandering hand off her thigh yet again. His chubby, sweaty fingers gripped her knee and she had to fight not to stab him with her fork again. 

Byakuya was once again, engrossed in conversation with Michael and didn't seem to be paying attention. Rukia twisted her knee out of grubby little parasite's grasp and whispered.

"Do that again and I swear to God, I'll castrate you." Zeke smirked.

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your fiancé? Rukia's stomach lurched.

How could she have forgotten? Zeke was here to petition her brother for her hand and she had a deep seated dread that her brother might say yes. Rukia frowned and her small hand instinctively slid back and forth over her stomach.

She'd feared that her brother had figured out what she'd only guessed a few weeks ago and if he had he would want to marry her off as soon as possible to avoid the scandal.

Her heart lurched and her less than settled stomach churned at the very thought. During his covalence she had managed to keep the knowledge hidden, thanks in part to the fact that her brother had not been in any state to question anything, not even her sudden bouts of sickness.

But those days were behind them now and Byakuya Kuchiki was once more in command of his facilities and she had caught him more than once in the past few weeks watching her with inscrutable eyes. She bit her lip and snapped her head up suddenly when she realized her brother had just addressed her.

"I'm sorry brother, what was that?" His dark eyes were once more, unfathomable as she gazed at him.

"Rukia you know how I loathe having to repeat myself," he admonished. She flushed and ducked her head, contrite.

"I'm sorry." He nodded, accepting her apology.

"As I was saying. Mr. and Mrs. Ishida were in town today and Mrs. Ishida expressed the desire for your company during the luncheon hour tomorrow."

Rukia flushed. Orihime had been coming around a lot lately and as much as she liked the other girl she was afraid that she would find out…what Rukia hoped desperately no one had found out.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling well still, brother. I planned on staying home." Byakuya narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Well…perhaps that is best," he said and turned his attention to Zeke.

"Now, Mr. Thompson, you had something you wished to ask me?"

Zeke smirked and Rukia paled. Now! He was going to let him ask now!

A pompous grin twisted Zeke's piggy features as he stated importantly. "As you know I have been courting Miss Rukia for well on two months now and I find it is high time that I take her to wife. I only ask your blessing, Byakuya."

The aristocratic man regarded the pudgy man before him silently for a moment, narrowed his eyes, and parted his lips to speak when a commotion at the front door drew everyone's attention.

"Dammit Renji, move your ass. I need to talk to her."

Rukia paled, she knew that voice, and a moment later a scowling, angry Ichigo entered the room. Renji stood behind him, his arms crossed.

"Dammit Ichigo, you can't just barge in on the family during dinner," he muttered. Ichigo ignored him, his eyes swinging frantically to Rukia.

"Get up, midget. We need to talk." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him defiantly, looking down her nose at him and praying that he couldn't see they way her hands trembled.

"We have nothing to talk about, Kurosaki." He narrowed his eyes, cursed, and opened his lips to argue when a flushed and angry Zeke rose to his feet.

"Byakuya who is this man and how dare he address my fiancé with such informality. Why it borders on disrespect!"

A cold look turned Byakuya's eyes to ice as he looked from one man to another, he was about to respond, but Ichigo interrupted.

"Fiancé? That's a fucking joke right? There is no way Rukia would be interested in a soft, yellowbellied dandy like you."

Rukia felt her rage override her better sense as she stood up and spat.

"How would you know? You've been gone for over two months. How would you know if I didn't fall head over heels in love with Zeke, you bastard."

Ichigo growled and advanced on Zeke and pushed him aside. The pudgy man stumbled and landed in his chair. Michael yelled, Byakuya curled his lip in distaste, and Rukia yelped as Ichigo grabbed her around the waist and lifted her bodily over his shoulder.

"Byakuya, me and your sister need to chat. Be back in a minute," he growled and stalked towards the front door. Rukia started cursing a blue streak and hitting him on his back, he didn't flinch.

Before he could reach the door Renji stepped in front of him, his expression mulish.

"I can't let you do this, Ichigo."

"Move Renji, this doesn't concern you and I really don't want to have to deck you."

Renji clenched his fists but something in Ichigo's eyes startled him and he frowned. He was silently pleading. Renji blinked in surprise once, twice and stepped aside.

"If you hurt her…" he threatened. Ichigo stopped briefly, murmured something unintelligible, and stalked off and out the door, towards the barn.

He carried her inside and Rukia was still beating on him and cursing, when he let her go and dropped her unceremoniously on her feet in front of him.

"Bastard, who gave you the fucking right to manhandle me!" she screamed and hit his chest. Ichigo dropped his arms and let her beat him until she tired.

She met his shadowed amber gaze and felt all the rage, pain, and heartache she had endured bubble up inside her. She wanted to kick him, beat him, scratch him until he was bloody and God help her she wanted him to take her in his arms, hold her, kiss her…she closed her eyes, collected herself, and opened them.

"You left me," she accused. He winced and ran a frustrated hand through his orange locks. She lifted an accusatory eyebrow and he cursed roundly.

"Dammit midget, yes all right. I left. I went after Aizen."

She nodded, not really surprised at the news.

"And what? You couldn't have waited around to tell me that? You had to sneak off like a damn thief in the night. And of course you had to fuck me senseless before you went. But I guess since all I ever was to you was a gullible piece of ass then that's all right then."

His face went stony. "Fuck midget, you know that's not true."

Her eyes flashed. "Don't you dare tell me what's true and what's not you asshole. You wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you. You know what? We're done. I don't have anything else to say to you except this. Get on your horse and ride away. I never want to see you again."

Panic welled inside him as he blinked stupidly and realized she was dead serious. He'd spent two months tracking Aizen through hell and back and the only thing that kept him sane where thoughts of Rukia and now she was telling him to get lost.

He growled, anger, pain, and desperation driving his actions.

He reached out, yanked her against him, and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, he groaned and she whimpered before placing two small hands on his toned chest and shoving…hard. He staggered back.

"Fuck you, Ichigo. You fucking bastard!" She spun on her heels to stalk out and Ichigo's world went hazy. He couldn't let her leave, dammit he just couldn't.

Ichigo was not a weak man. He'd survived more shit that most people twice his age but he knew he would never survive Rukia walking out on him. Desperate, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her back, and sank to his knees in front of her, burying his face in her abdomen. She froze and sucked in a startled breath.

"Don't Rukia…please…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he begged. Of their own accord her slim fingers moved up and tangled into his orange hair.

In the many weeks he'd been gone she had imagined many times what it would be like when she saw him again, but she had never imagined something like this, Ichigo on his knees, begging. She felt her heart lurch and tears prick her eyes, she angrily brushed them away.

"Damn you, Kurosaki. How can I hate you when you do shit like this?" She whispered. He pulled her down onto her knees in front of him and captured her face between his hands, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

She met his soul deep eyes and promptly drowned.

"I'm sorry," he growled. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but I was afraid you would do something foolish, like follow me. Dammit woman, do you have any idea what you do to me? How much I love you? Losing you is the only damn thing in this world that scares me bone deep."

Rukia sucked in a startled breath and gazed at him like she never seen him before. She blinked and frowned.

"How can you expect me to believe that? To trust you after what you did?"

Ichigo scowled. "Damn but you're stubborn. You want proof? Well I can't give you proof all I can do is say it. Fuck woman, you've got me on my knees, pleading. I…never…beg…never, but for you I find myself doing the craziest damn things."

He rested his forehead against hers and she bit her lip.

"Rukia, I need a second chance. I need you to love me; otherwise this life ain't worth living anymore."

She stared into his eyes, felt his thumbs dancing lightly over her skin and felt her heart shift. He meant it dammit, meant every single word, and all she had to do was forgive him. She worried her lower lip. Could she forgive him? Could she give him…them a second chance? Frowning her hand went to her slightly distended belly rubbing lightly. She sighed deeply and made a decision.

"I love you, Ichigo."

Hope flared and a tiny smirk twisted his lips.

"Yeah?" She smirked.

"Yes fool, yes I love you."

He kissed her then and this time she opened willingly for the sweet assault of his tongue stroking against hers, she moaned and whispered.

"God, you're good at that." She brushed her lips over his and pulled back.

"So…where do we go from here? I seem to remember you promising me once that you planned on telling me, in detail."

Ichigo smirked.

"Well first I figured I might strip you naked and kiss every inch of your body until you come so hard you can't even move and then I figured we'd get married, so I can continue making you come and scream my name."

She felt her blood heat and she lightly slapped his shoulder. "Pervert," she whispered. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You love it…now about this marriage thing? You gonna give me an answer?" He tried to sound nonchalant but Rukia could hear the fear beneath his cocky words. She felt her heart swell.

"I think…that your proposal is acceptable, Mr. Kurosaki," she murmured and kissed him. He grinned against her lips, and pulled back.

"Good, let's go tell your brother." He stood and held out his hand; she gulped and took it while he pulled her to her feet. He didn't, however, release her as they crossed from the barn and entered the house.

Renji looked up when they came in, eyeing them suspiciously, but said nothing. Zeke was moping disgustedly, resting his flabby jaw in his hand and glaring at them. Michael grumbled a little and Byakuya simply turned inscrutable eyes on the couple. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Me and Rukia have come to and understanding. We are getting married," he announced, his amber eyes defiant. Rukia tightened her hold on his hand and watched her brother's lips thin with baited breath. He was about to speak when Zeke jumped up and stalked over to Ichigo.

"You have no right! I have been courting Rukia and dammit she is mine! You think I wasted all this time on that little whore just so she could run off with some two-bit, uncouth cow-hand! I even bet you're the one that knocked her up."

Rukia gasped and Zeke turned his mean, piggy eyes on her.

"Didn't think anyone had noticed did you? I figured it out almost a month ago. I figured if Byakuya knew that you had spread your legs for some random man he would be more than willing to give you to me, to avoid the scandal of his sister being a common whore. It was my ace in the hole."

Ichigo had gone molten with rage and he was shaking.

"Byakuya, I may not always have liked you, but I've always respected you and that respect, and the fact that this man is a guest in your home, is the only thing keeping me from knocking this bastard's teeth in."

Rukia watched her brother cock an amused eyebrow.

"Please Kurosaki, don't let that stop you," he replied.

Ichigo grinned, feral. Cocked his fist back and let it fly. The punch caught Zeke's sagging jaw and sent him flying into the wall. His head cracked against the wood, he promptly groaned and slumped down, unconscious.

Michael cursed and went over to his son.

"Dammit Zeke, you're a damn fool," he muttered, grabbed his boy, and dragged him towards the front door. He looked up at Byakuya and said.

"I'll let you know about them cattle next week." Byakuya nodded and Michael dragged his son out of the house.

Rukia bit her lip as her brother turned to her.

"Now then, Rukia. Is he what you truly want?" She looked from her brother to the tall, proud man standing next to her.

"Yes, my brother. He is what I want." Her brother nodded and snapped at Renji, who was grinning at both her and Ichigo foolishly.

"Renji, let's go. We have…certain matters to attend to." His foreman nodded; his silly grin firmly in place as they passed by Rukia and Ichigo. He leaned in and whispered.

"Good luck with that one," he said and she lightly slapped him on the arm. His grin grew wider and followed his boss.

Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms and one of his hands splayed against her stomach. She sucked in a ragged breath and met his eyes.

"Ichigo?" she questioned, wondering if the knowledge that she was pregnant change anything between them. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"If it's a girl I sure to heaven hope she looks like you," he whispered and she smirked.

He kissed her and her smirk died as his lips moved over hers in a way that promised so many things; finally they broke away, breathing heavy. Ichigo gathered her close and she sighed.

She had started out life as one of the forgotten and abandon and as she snuggled against the man that would become her husband she realized something.

She had come full circle and she knew that life with Ichigo wouldn't always be easy but it would always be complete.


	27. Epilogue

"_**Half the people in the world are women. Why does it have to be you that stirs me?"**_

_**McLintock – George Washington McLintock**_

Ichigo bent down and kissed his wife's brow as she cradled their newborn daughter against her breasts. The little dark haired girl blinked and latched on to her mother's nipple, sucking lightly and closed her amethyst eyes. Ichigo smirked and gently let his fingers dance over the wispy dark hair.

"She looks like you, thank God," he whispered and kissed his wife. She groaned and smirked when he pulled away.

"Well God wouldn't have been cruel enough to make our child as ugly as you," she teased. He grinned.

He jostled her a little as he stretched his lanky frame next to her in their large bed and the baby protested slightly before resuming her lunch. Ichigo gathered Rukia against him and she leaned back into him…content.

A few moments passed and Ichigo queried innocently.

"So it's been over two weeks…you think we might finally get around to naming her? I mean we can't keep calling her it."

Rukia scowled at him and would have hit him if she didn't have the infant cradled in her arms.

"You know what I want to name her." He shrugged.

"And you know what I want to name her," he replied.

She shifted and he loosely snaked his arms around her waist. He bent down to whisper in her ear and she sucked in a breath as her belly clenched. Lord that man could still turn her on with something as small as his breath fanning her neck. She trembled slightly and he smirked, dropping a light kiss to the sensitive area under her hair.

"Ichigo stop, you are not allowed to make me horny while I'm nursing our daughter."

He grinned against her skin wickedly and continued to rain feather light kisses on her pale throat.

"How about," he said between brushes of his lips, "we compromise. Hisana Masaki Rangiku Kurosaki?"

She groaned and tilted her head to seek his questing mouth with her own. He complied and claimed her petal soft lips, stroking his tongue along hers in a sensuous dance. She broke away and smiled.

"All right Mr. Kurosaki, you have a deal. Now just let me put Hisana down for a nap and we can finish what you've started."

He smirked as his wife pulled away from him and carried their now sleeping daughter to the bassinet near the window. She gently lay the babe down, smoothed her dark hair and then approached her husband. He grasped her wrist and tumbled her into bed with him, his smirk licentious.

He kissed her, rolling her under him, and she groaned. When he pulled off her nightshirt and kissed her swollen breast she gasped. He pulled his head up and scowled.

"You sure this is all right? I don't want to hurt you?" Rukia felt her heart swell and pulled him in for another kiss.

"You would never hurt me," she muttered against his lips and kissed him again. He groaned.

Rukia felt her husband kiss a trail down her neck, over her abdomen, and lower. When his tongue swirled over her bud she gasped and moaned.

_No, _she thought,_he would never hurt her. _

Rukia felt the contentment that only the assurance of being well loved can bring and knew that he would never wound her, never forsake her, and never abandon her. That was what being loved by Ichigo Kurosaki meant and she finally knew what it was like to be home.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: Whew that morphed into something I didn't expect, but now my friends we have reached the end. Thanks ever so much to all who read along and all who reviewed. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**


End file.
